Moved On Almost
by Bellacullen1901
Summary: What if the phone didn't interrupt Jacob and Bella? What if they had kissed? Will Edward ever come back? Who will she choose? Will the Volturi still come after Bella and what happens when they do find her? And who is the new addition to the Cullen Family?
1. First Time for Everything

I know that you have read these stories over and over again, please just give it a chance. I wrote this story months and months ago. I am still writing it. I have up to ch.25 written. so please give it a chance, I am updating often! thanks!

"Bella", Jacob said softly behind me.

He hadn't left when I thought he had. I sniffled and he realized that I was crying. Jacob's expression was unsure and at the same time… depressed.

He slowly walked up to me, stopping at the edge of my feet. He took his hand and put it under my chin, tipping it up (way, way up) so I looked into his eyes. He lowered his head and our eyes were on the same level.

"That was my fault, sorry. I broke our promise again, didn't I?" a short smile broke across his face, not touching his eyes.

"It's okay; I'm the one who started it this time. I should be the one to be sorry…. Sorry." I spoke the last word softly, not sure he even heard it.

"Me too. I don't know why it caught me so off guard… why it bothered me so much. I knew how you felt about the blo- _them; _it shouldn't have… perturbed me so much. But she'll be gone in a few days, right, and then we'll be back to together."

"Can't I be friends with you both at the same time?"

"No, I'm afraid you can't. I wish."

"But you'll wait, right? You'll still be my friend no matter whom or what I love? You'll keep your promise?"

"Of course, Bella, I don't want to be without you, no matter what!" he caught me in a big bear hug. It still felt a little uncomfortable, being so close to him, it felt more intimate then it should. But at the same time it felt familiar and comforting.

I hesitantly laid my head against his feverish chest and wrapped my arms lightly around his waist. My arms didn't even reach around all the way. He leaned his cheek down on my head and sniffed.

"Eww!"

"What!" I exclaimed as I pulled away dropping my arms to my sides.

"You smell awful, like them. It makes my stomach twist. And the smell burns my nose, its sickly sweet." His nose twisted in dislike.

"I don't smell, I swear! Alice did the same thing to me earlier!" I felt him tense and begin to quiver beside me, but quickly stopped.

"You do, but it's bearable. Just make sure to take a shower before you come to see me again." He grinned, to show me that he was joking.

"Well you both smell fine to me." I leaned back in and buried my head into his chest.

I didn't want him to leave; I would miss him so much when left again. Who knew how long it would be till I saw him again. It could be days or weeks. But I would die when Alice left. I wonder if I could get her to come to visit again, soon. Even though it would mean leaving Jacob alone for a little while, I needed to see Alice again too. What a mess!

"I'll miss you every second I'm away from you," Jacob whispered in my ear, almost answering my thoughts.

"Me too, you have no idea."

"I do actually," Jacob mumbled.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know." There must be some way to work this out. They _could _get along, it couldn't be that hard.

"Yes… yes it does. I can't get near her, there would be too much of a chance of someone getting hurt."

I flinched at that idea and made my self not dwell on that idea. He freed an arm from around my waist and rested it on my cheek. We stared into each other eyes for what seemed like hours. Then all of a sudden an idea seemed to dawn across his face.

He hesitantly moved his other hand on my flushed cheek, trapping my face between his strong, warm hands.

I knew exactly what would follow and I froze. With his left hand he stroked my cheek and down my neck, resting it at the base. It felt like it belonged there.

He whispered softly whispered my name, barely audible to me, "Bella."

I hadn't made this decision yet! I didn't know if I could, yet. Didn't we just have this discussion a few days ago, when he tried to kiss me! But it felt right this time. He could be my Jacob; I could show him I felt the same way he did. I couldn't reject him, again, but I didn't know if I was ready, so soon.

The prince was never coming back to kiss awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess after all. So what was the fairy tale protocol for other kisses? Maybe it would be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me like now. But it very well could also feel like betray.

"Bella?" He whispered to me again, disturbing me from my train of thought.

"This is going to sound corny or maybe more stupid, but… can I … kiss you? Or are you still not ready?"

I stood there, frozen, not sure how to answer. It seemed like minutes and the atmosphere was tense.

Finally I had my answer. "I… think you can… I'm okay… I would love you to."

He smiled hugely. Slowly, still hesitantly began to bend his face toward me. I still had doubts, but I didn't pull away, I too leaned forward.

Then we both hit noses. He chuckled as he leaned back a little. All I could think was, how embarrassing!

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Ya, sorry too." He whispered back.

"Would you like to try that again?" he asked calmly.

I just nodded. "Stay still this time, okay!" he commanded. I just smiled.

Then for the second time he bent his face to mine. The moment our lips meet all doubts were gone. The way his warm lips toughed mine was unfamiliar but it felt so right. There was a spark and I lost all train of thought. I was not sorry, yet.

Our kiss deepened and he dropped his arms around me lower and pulled me closer. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull me up closer. My fingers gripped into his silky hair.

He started to push me toward the table, still kissing. My knees all of a sudden gave out when they hit the table. I fell backwards with my back landing on the table and Jacob leaned down to keep kissing me, but he didn't put his weight on me. My head hit the table with a thud and knocked over the plastic salt shaker.

We both chuckled into each others mouths while still kissing deeply. He ran his hands through my hair, and they followed a trail down my sides making me shiver.

That's when there was a delicate cough behind us. We both released each other and stood up straight up, looking extremely embarrassed that we were caught. I bit my lip and flushed a new color.

Alice stood behind us, staring at us, wide eyed. She looked like she was trying to hold back a giggle, but also looked hurt. I raced over to her, but stopped in the middle of the kitchen, separate the two enemies.

"Alice, back so soon." My voice cracked, not helping.

"Well, actually I've been gone almost a half an hour. I would have come back earlier, but I thought I would give you a little more time. Apparently you need a little more. I will be back in twenty minutes."

She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. While whispering in my ear, "As you were." She was gone in a flash, a slight breeze fluttering my hair around the twist of my neck.

I groaned. Why did she have to see the future when it came to these things? Saving my life, yes, while I making out with Jacob, NO!!

We were now on opposite ends of the kitchen, looking awkwardly at the tan-tiled floor. Then I felt Jacob's gaze boring into my head. From the corner of my eye I saw him walking toward me.

He had one hand on my waist and the other placed gently on my cheek, rubbing circles around my blush.

"So?" I asked quietly, still refusing to meet his anxious gaze.

He was silent for a moment then he spoke suddenly. "So… where were we?"

"Oh, but before… we start again…" he dragged me over to the table and sat down in a chair. He picked me up - by the tops of my arms like a small child- and set me down on his lap sideways.

"You don't think Charlie will interrupt us, will he?" He laughed softly as he spoke.

"I don't think so, but Jared or Embry might. You have been in here for a very long time." I replied giggling also.

He ignored that and turned my face so that I was looking into his very excited eyes. He leaned in and I kissed his warm lips.

Our kiss deepened again, before he pulled away. His lips lingering on mine, not able to pull away.

"I should probably go to the funeral now. We left very early because I knew I was stopping here. But now we should probably be right on time. I know you weren't coming before, but if you like to come, I'll give you a ride?"

"If have just recently forgotten, Jared and Embry are waiting in your car, probably thinking you got lost in here."

"It's my car though, who said I couldn't kick them out and make them run."

I giggled at that. "I'll pass."

I was still sitting on his lap, about to get up, but he tightened his arms around me and kissed me again, briefly.

"I really should go now."

"I am extremely surprised that Jared or Embry haven't interrupted us yet."

"That's because I told them to stay in the car or else."

I stared at his face for a moment. He looked sad. I ran my fingers across his cheek and they softened underneath my touch.

"I'll visit you tomorrow, I promise." I whispered, still drawing patterns with my fingers across his face.

"What about the bloodsucker?" he asked almost to quiet for me to hear.

"_Alice_, can live without me for a day, she won't mind." I hope at least. She wouldn't actually stop me from seeing Jacob.

He picked me up and set me on my feet. He kissed me one last time, pulling back slightly to look into my eyes, searching for any doubts. He found none.

He dropped his hand reluctantly as he took backwards steps adding space between us gradually.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I can't wait. Remember that shower." He waved as he spoke.

"Ha, ha!" then he was out of the room and I heard the door quietly close this time.

Before I could even blink, Alice stood in front of me, giggling quietly, "So," she giggled.

Please Review! I love to hear your comments, the next ch. should be up soon!


	2. The Phone Call

Here is the second CH. Enjoy and R&R!!! Thanks

"So." She giggled quietly

I groaned, I didn't want to have this conversation. At least not know. She probably just "saw" everything anyway. "Bella, please, I want to know all the dirty details. We can giggle about it and just have girl time. Please!"

"Must we? I mean didn't you already 'see' everything. Why must we talk and giggle about it?"

"Because it'll be fun and you're a girl you're supposed to do that, anyway, I think. And remember I don't have any memories as a human.

"Plus I didn't really see that much just bits and pieces. Remember I can't see werewolves." She giggled as she spoke. Why did she always use the "I don't remember being a human excuse" on me.

"What bits and pieces did you see, Alice?" Not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual. You and him… making out… in the middle of the kitchen." She grinned so big, it seemed it would hurt her face even as a vampire. I ignored the last part and tried to figure out what she meant by "the usual".

"Alice, what do you mean… the usual?" I tried not to sound too worried.

She sighed. "Let's just say that that was just the beginning, you'll being doing a lot more of that." She giggled and I blushed redder than a tomato.

"Since you and Edward used to… do it … all … the time…." She slowed and spoke softer after each word. I threw my arms around my chest as the hole opened itself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella,… I don't know why I said that." She threw her self at me and hugged me tightly.

"Alice" I asked softly starting to sob. I didn't know if I could ask the question, but I had to.

"Alice, why did Edward have to leave?" I mean I know he didn't love me, but why did he have to lie to me… pretending to love me?"

"Oh, Bella, I don't think I can answer that question. Edward needs to be the one to answer that question, not me." She still hugged me as she spoke.

"But I don't think you'll have to wait too much longer." I felt her face come to a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean, Alice? Is he coming back?" I shouted at the top of my lungs and pulled away from her.

"I don't know my visions are a bit jumbled up and they keep changing, he can't make up his mind. But I have some of him coming back and others of him calling you to check on you, but keeping silent. Right now though, I just don't know anymore."

"Your lying, Alice! You do know!"

My legs then gave out on me. I didn't know what to think, my legs just couldn't support me anymore. I sank to my knees and began to sob again.

I was getting involved with Jacob and Edward could be coming back. No, he was not coming back, he doesn't love me anymore. Alice was wrong this time, I knew in my heart he wouldn't come back for me.

The phone ringing interrupted my thoughts and made me jump. Alice softly laughed at me. "It's just the phone ,Bella. Well,… go get it, GO! Pick it up!" she seemed a little to happy about the phone ringing. I was probably just her enemy, Jacob Black.

I ran to the kitchen to pick it up before they hung up. Alice followed me in, but hovered at the doorway, biting her lip.

I picked up the phone. "Hello" I spoke so softly I was afraid they might not hear me. There was silence on the other end.

"Hello… is anyone there?" I spoke a bit louder this time.

That's when it hit me… I remember what Alice had said earlier about her visions… I guessed that was why she was so eager for me to answer the phone. I knew who it was and why they wouldn't talk. Well if he wouldn't talk, I would!

"Edward, I know it's you! Just say something! If you have enough courage to call, then at least say something to me! And don't you dare tell me it's a wrong number!" I couldn't believe how angry I was with him, right now. So I continued to yell at him.

"What are you do calling me anyway, you DON'T LOVE ME! YOU LEFT ME, REMEMBER! DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING! Alice warned me but… but…" I dropped the phone and ran up the stairs to my room so I could cry my eyes out. I heard Alice pick up the phone and begin to talk as I ran up the stairs.

Alice's POV

I picked up the phone and braced my self for his wrath. "Edward, at least say something to me for a moment, I haven't heard your voice in over five months now. Please at least say hi!"

I missed by brother so much, when I did see him he just mopped around and barely spoke a full sentence.

"Edward, please!" I begged.

"Hi Alice." He spoke so softly I barely heard him with my vampire ears. Then his tone changed and he began to yell at me.

"Alice, what the world are you doing there? We were supposed to never return to her. Why did you break your promise?"

"I had vision of her jumping off a cliff and dieing. But she got saved by strong friend and lived." I didn't feel like mentioning that I believed the proper term was boyfriend.

"By the way I also had visions of you coming to Bella!" there was a silence and I decided to be little more persuasive.

"EDWARD JUST GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! SHE NEEDS YOU! YOU NEED HER!" Then there was a dial tone on the other end.

Edward's POV

For the past day I had been arguing with myself to just call Bella, just to check how to check how she was, to hear her voice once again. I could do this every month for a while, just checking on her. I wouldn't say anything to her; I could pretend it was a wrong number.

Ok, that decided it for me, I gave in, and I had to hear her voice again. At vampire speed I picked up my phone and dialed the still familiar number. As it began ringing I was already beginning to feel relaxed and hole; somewhat.

Then after the ninth ring, the very familiar voice, the one I had been dieing to hear for months spoke quietly on the other end. I felt complete for the moment. "Hello." I wanted to respond and say hello back and to tell her I was so sorry and that I loved her and always would. But I reluctantly kept silent.

"Hello, is anyone there?" there was a long silence again and then a loud sigh before she spoke again.

"Edward, I know it's you!" Wow how in world did she know that. I was baffled as she continued to yell at me.

"Just say something! If you had enough courage to call then at least say something, don't you dare say it's a wrong number!"

Wow, she was good. But I couldn't give in; she would recognize my voice in a second. I wanted badly to answer her, but I couldn't, plus I was too surprised to speak. She continued, getting slightly louder as she spoke.

"What are you doing calling me anyway? YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU LEFT ME, REMEMBER! DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING! Alice warned me but… but…" I heard the phone hit the floor.

I was shocked and hurt by her words. At least I knew how she knew… Alice! But I didn't care about that right now. She really believed me… that I didn't love her anymore, that that is why I left her (the most absurd reason on the planet).

My angel was angry with me, although I couldn't blame her. God, why did Alice have to tell her? OH, WHY DID I CALL?"

I heard Alice pick up the phone off the floor. "Edward, at least talk to me for a moment, I haven't heard your voice for five months now. At least say hi!" she begged. All I wanted to do was scream at her, but I really didn't have it in me.

"Edward, please!" she was still begging me to talk. I should at least say hi, she was, my sister.

"Hi Alice." Then all of a sudden I got the urge just to start yelling at her. I seemed to get so angry.

"Alice what are you doing there? We were supposed to never return to her! Why did you break your promise?"

I really didn't know if she would tell me the truth. I really wished that I could hear her mind right now.

"I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff for fun and dieing. But she was saved by a strong friend and lived."

That stopped me. What strong friends, who saved Bella? I bet it was that vile Mike Newton. At least he would be better than Jacob Black, who by now should be a werewolf. They are both better for Bella than me, whether I liked it or not, it was the truth.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice speaking again. "By the way, I also had a vision of you coming back to Bella!"

Of course… of all the visions to have. I hadn't even made that decision yet and I wasn't about to have this discussion with her. This when she began to scream at me.

"EDWARD, JUST GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! SHE NEEDS YOU! YOU NEED HER!"

I couldn't let her go on any further. I closed my phone and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces. Thank goodness, I had a second cell phone and for that exact reason.

I curled up in a ball to think. Did Bella really need me? She had to be better without me. Yes, I needed her, but my needs didn't matter.

I can't think about this anymore, I needed to go kill something. I needed to hunt. I hadn't hunt in more than a month. I really didn't want to or really need to when the only thing more important than my family, I had left. I ran out of the basement and to the nearest forest avoiding all humans.

So how was it??? please review!!!


	3. The After Math

Bella's POV

I heard Alice screaming at Edward, but I couldn't really make out what she was saying. All I heard was, Edward, ass, and need her. All of a sudden Alice was sitting on my bed.

She looked at the floor, not meeting my gaze. I had to ask the question; I had to know no matter how much it hurt. So I controlled my sobs and tried to speak.

"Alice… wa-was that E-Edward on the phone?"

She sighed then softly responded. "Yes, Bella, I'm sorry. He is just being an ass right now. He called to check on you. He really does care about you."

She sighed. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to break it.

"Did you happen to hear what I said to him?" she spoke uneasily.

"No, what did you say to him?"

"Oh, nothing important. So what are we going to do for the rest for the day?" She plastered a fake, reassuring smile on her face as she finally looked at me.

I was nervous, why did she not want to tell me, what did she say to him?

"Alice, what did you say to him and why are you so reluctant to tell me?"

"Really it was nothing. I just told him he was being a jerk, that's all. So what do you want to do next?"

"Fine. Do you want to help me clean the rest of the house?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

For the rest of the day we cleaned and cleaned. She never brought up Jacob or Edward.

Charlie came home around nine and I told him that dinner was in the fridge and I was going to bed early. Alice followed me upstairs. We sat on my bed and talked for another hour or so.

When she brought up today's earlier events, I remembered that I had promised Jacob I would come and visit him tomorrow. I wanted to ask Alice if that would be ok, but I was afraid she wouldn't let me go or might leave while I was gone, but I had to ask.

"Alice, can I ask you something and you promise to try to understand?"

"Sure, what's the question?"

"Well… I told Jacob that I would come to La Push tomorrow? Do you mind?"

"Of course not... You know I really should go anyway. It's time; maybe tomorrow would be the best."

"No, please don't go yet, Alice!" it threw my arms around her, as I if was trying to hold her in place, as if I could really do any good.

She didn't respond instead she sat there and thought deeply for a while. "Ok, about I make you a deal?"

I nodded, removing my hands grasping her arms. "I'll leave tomorrow, but I'll be back in a week, I promise. Then from then on I will come every two weeks to check on you. I'll stay for three days each time."

"Ok, I guess that isn't too bad. You promise that you'll come back?"

"Of course! I promise!"

"Ok deal!" we shook hands and I was starting to believe that this could work.

"You should get some sleep now; you have a big day tomorrow." She smiled at me and I wondered what she had seen, but I was way too tired to ask. I would find out tomorrow.

"I will go down stairs and tell Charlie about our deal."

"Ok, but promise me that you won't leave till I wake up and get to say goodbye tomorrow?"

"I promise, goodnight." She gracefully stepped out the door and down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

I heard faint voices of Charlie and Alice talking downstairs. Once my head hit the pillow I was out.


	4. Picnic On the Beach

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- here's a nice long one for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, wonderful! **_

****

****

I woke up earlier than usual. The sun was just rising, sending bright beams down on the grass, making the drops dew sparkle.

Charlie was just leaving for work. Alice pretended to just wake up from the couch crowed with blankets. She told him sadly that she would see him in a week, no later. She supposedly woke me up to tell me goodbye too.

I explained groggily to Charlie that I was going to La Push to see Jake and wasn't sure when I would be back. He as usual, had no problem what so ever that I was going to see Jake and said that he would order pizza tonight.

After he left, Alice told me that it was time for her to go too. She gave me a peck on the cheek then disappeared, a light cool breeze blowing past my face.

She left me her cell number just in case. I sighed I was now alone, but not for long.

I hurried upstairs to take a shower, as Jake had requested. I didn't feel like breakfast today, so I just shoved down a granola bar and tossed down some milk with it. I was nervous to see Jacob for once. I didn't know what to expect today.

I drove in my noisy, red truck thinking about yesterday and what would happen today. All I knew is that it was going to be good, because the sun was out and that was like good luck to me.

By the time I pulled up to the house and shut off the engine, Jacob was already outside my door. He opened my door for me and when I stepped out he grabbed me and kissed me, but the way his lips moved against mine, they still seemed guarded and hesitant.

"Hi" he sighed then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hi" I smiled back. He pulled me inside, onto the couch. We curled up close together, my head on his chest, his arm around my waist, and our hands intertwined.

He turned on the TV and we sat in silence. Each one waiting for the other to say something first. I decided that to break it first. "So where is Billy?"

"He went to help Harry's family out for the day."

"Oh… well that's nice of him." There was another awkward silence and all was heard was the muffle of the TV playing.

"So where is your blo- friend?" he asked breaking the silence this time, which I was grateful for.

"Alice left… but she'll be back in a week. She'll stay for a couple of days then leave again. She'll be back every two weeks to check on me and stay for a few days. You don't mind do you?"

"Not too much, as long as I'm with you most of the time. Just warn be before she comes… so I'm not there."

"I will thank you for understanding."

I squeezed his hand and looked up into his eyes. I saw two things mixed into his sparkling eyes, love and happiness. I couldn't resist leaning in to close the distance between us. It was like some magnetized force that brought me to him, and it was almost impossible to oppose.

We must have kissed for while because when we pulled away, we were panting heavily, trying to catch our breath.

I couldn't help but not let my mind wander to Edward. How_ I_ was the one always breathing heavily and how_ he_ also had to pull away. But with Jacob we could do things that Edward and I never could. I could kiss Jacob without being worried about his sharp, venom coated teeth being so close to my throat or him losing control. I could wrap my arms round his neck without him pulling back. But _I_ reacted different when I kissed Jacob, like I didn't faint while kissing him or attack him, trying unsuccessfully to get closer to him.

Even though I never held any of that against him, it didn't change the way I could kiss Jacob or interact with him in ways I couldn't with Edward. I didn't have to be so protected and cautious with every movement I made. It felt… good to be free from that barrier for once.

We both sat there locked in our own thoughts. His abrupt voice startled me and the muscles in my stomach tightened for a brief second. "So…"

"So… What are we doing today?"

"Well… I had a few ideas." He spoke shyly.

"And what would those ideas be?"

"Well we could stay here and watch TV and do more of that." He grinned, but continued. "Or we could go to first beach and have a picnic?"

"How about… number two, which sounds like fun, not that the other one doesn't."

"Ok, are you ready to go now?"

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically. I hadn't been on a picnic since I was five and I had gone fishing with Charlie in Seattle.

"Ok let me go get the stuff from the kitchen. I have been planning this ever since we had our little fight that morning after you jumped off the cliff. I had planned on bringing you to the beach and having a picnic. Then I would ask you to forgive me. It seemed like a flawless plan then."

He picked me up by my waist and set me down on my feet, pulling me closer to his chest. "Although yesterday worked much better," I giggled at that. He wrapped his arms around me. "Much, much better," and leaned his forehead against mine.

We went into the kitchen and I helped him carry out all the supplies for the picnic to his Volkswagen.

He drove one handed, holding my hand on the seat, occasionally kissing it. He would watch my long, brown hair flutter around from the open window. He was at total ease. His usual "Sam controlled face" was gone and replaced with the happy, young, and peaceful Jacob I knew.

When we got to the beach, we walked to the spot where he had first told me those stories, the ones that had started it all. The ones that I believed to have started my life, officially. Without knowing them, I may have never knew what Edward was, we would have never fell in love, then he would have never left, so I wouldn't be here with Jacob. It was a tangled web.

I watched as he prepared everything, trying desperately not to think about _that_ and_ him._ I insisted that I should help, but he would not let me. I decided to walk down to the water. I stepped in so it went as high as my knees, where I had rolled up my torn jeans.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in, but I heard Jacob splashing through the water to me. He picked me up and carried me back to the now prepared spot. He didn't seem to mind that I was getting his shirt wet from my dripping feet. He sat me gently down on the plaid, fleece blanket.

His warm arms wrapped around me keep me plenty warm in the crisp, ocean air. Who need a blanket or a jacket when I had my own personal sun or space heater?

He sat down next to me and we both listened to the ocean. We had both ended up lying down. My head rested on his chest and his arm around my waist. After what seemed like hours he asked me if I was hungry.

My stomach answered for me as it let out a growl even Jacob could hear. He broke into the well- prepared basket, taking large amounts of food. Including, two turkey and cheese sandwiches, bags of chips, brownies, lemonade, and he got me an edible chocolate rose.

When we were both done eating the filling lunch he packed himself, we held hands and walked down the beach, dipping our feet in the water once in a while.

We must have walked for miles, because my feet begun to get tried, so Jacob picked me up and carried me back on his back. I clung to his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist.

When we arrived back on our spot, he threw me down on the blanket and began tickling me. I quickly lost my breath and began gasping for air as he tickled my sides back and forth.

"Ah… st- stop Jacob ple… please!!!" I couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

His hands finally ceased their quick movements and I gasped for air, while still giggling lightly. I felt so… human.

He had me pinned beneath him. Our face were only an inch away from each other. Jacob quickly closed that space between us and kissed me deeply. I completely lost whatever train of thought I had and wrapped my arms securely around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

I was glad it seemed that we had the beach for ourselves, because I really didn't want to have someone else around when we were kissing. That's when it occurred to me. I should tell him that Edward called yesterday. He deserved the right to know, didn't he?

I would want to know if one of his ex- girlfriends called. Although, I was pretty sure Jacob had no ex- lovers or at least not that I was aware of.

I didn't want to keep anything from him. He noticed that I was not responding; involved in my own thoughts. He pulled away, his eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake I don't want to keep anything from you, so I have to tell you what happened yesterday, beside the obvious," now he looked even more worried.

"I don't want to keep anything form you either," He whispered soothingly in my ear.

"Good, promise me you won't be mad."

"I promise to_ try_ to not be mad."

"Jake, please!"

"Fine, I promise."

I took a deep breath and I began playing with the sand in front of me. My fingers making random patterns in the damp sand. I avoided his eyes, not able to see the possible pain in them.

"Ok, thank you. Ok… yesterday after you left… Ed-Edward called. He didn't even say a word to me. But Alice was there and she made him talk to her. I don't what he said to her, because she wouldn't tell me. I just wanted you to know, no secrets." I braced myself for his fury or his calmness. I didn't know what to expect. I peeked up at him; it wasn't good, he was definitely mad.

He shaking slightly, but he looked furious and at the same time, sad. He said nothing; his lips were mashed tightly together.

"Jacob, calm down. I swear I didn't even talk to him!" he began shaking his head.

"You don't believe me do you? You think I'm lying to you!" He just sat there, not moving a muscle; expect his hands still shaking slightly.

"I'm going to let you think, I'm going down to the water." I got up slowly, but once up, started running as fast as I could to the water and out of the view of Jacob. I started crying, when I hit the water. The cool water made me shake even more. The shivers shoot through my body as I tried to hold them back.

Why did I say anything, this should have been one thing I should have kept from him. Now he was mad at me and probably going to leave me, because he thought Edward was coming back and we were going to get back together. At that thought I cried even harder. Edward wasn't coming back, I knew that, but Jacob didn't.

My knees buckled and I fell into the ice cold water. The waves were coming up farther in-land and hitting me down further. My clothes were now almost completely soaked.

I felt warm hands pulling me up on my feet and wrap themselves around my waist. Jacob pulled me to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on my back. He bent down and gave me a very brief peck on the lips.

I kissed him back, although I was a bit confused. He stopped my tears. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he wouldn't leave me. Maybe he didn't believe that Edward was coming back.

He swung me up in his arms effortlessly and started carrying me back up to our spot. He had cleaned up, all that was left was the blanket spread across the ground. He pulled out a clean towel and wrapped it around me, still holding me in his arms.

Between the soft blanket and his burning arms around me I was definitely warm now. He leaned in and kissed my temple.

I was guessing he wasn't mad anymore. He seemed to answer my thoughts.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I reacted like that, I'm very sorry. I promise that I wasn't mad at you; I was just mad that I was going to lose you to him again. Do you forgive?" He asked as wiping away some stray tears that were running down my cheek.

"Yes, I shouldn't have said anything." I admitted

"Bella, look at me." I had been looking toward the forest, not wanting to meet his gaze. I was still cradled in his lap, against his chest. He turned my head forcing me to look at him and I couldn't resist his strength. He continued once I was looking at him straight in the burning eyes.

"Please, don't regret telling me the truth, I glad you told me. I was just so mad that I was going to lose you, I panicked. I'm so sorry. Are you okay now?"

I just nodded. I decide it was my turn to speak. "I just got upset because I thought you were so mad that you were going to leave me."

I started to cry again.

"Shh... no Bella I will not leave you, or at least until you tell me to, I promise." He pulled me closer and we sat like that for a while. The sun was beginning to set and I knew we would be going soon.

"Bella, please don't get upset again, but I have to ask you… um… is … is _he_ coming back?" he murmured against my hair.

I tensed, but answered calmly. "No…No… at least not that I know of."

"If… _he…_ if_ he _came back_… _would you… go back to him?" His question surprised me. I was frozen and I think he knew my answer. I didn't want to tell Jacob that I would, but I didn't want to lie to him either.

"Bella… I guess I know your answer."

"No wait Jake, please don't be sad. I… if he came back… it would all depend. I really don't know, right now. But the odds of him coming back to me are very slim, he doesn't love me. So I don't think you have to worry about that, ok."

He nodded and then smiled. I hoped he understood and was okay.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yah, I'm ready!"

He picked me up again and I realized that I was extremely tried. He noticed that I swayed from side to side, unbalanced on my feet.

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Do you mind; I guess I'm really tired."

"Not at all! If you want, you can sleep." He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. His lips lingering down my cheek. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. That was the last thing I remember sleep invaded me.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- what did you think??? Please let me know in your review, I really appreciate it!!!**_


	5. I love you, Bella!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Okay, here is another long ch. I hope you enjoy it!!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Remember that!!!**_

_**Recap**_: _**"Do you mind; I guess I'm really tired."**_

"_**Not at all! If you want, you can sleep." He leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. His lips lingering down my cheek. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. That was the last thing I remember sleep invaded me.**_

My eye lids fluttered open and I found myself on the couch with Jacob sprawled out behind me. I was nestled to his warm chest. His arms were holding me dangerously close, but I couldn't find one bit of me that minded.

"Hi" my throat croaked when I spoke.

"Hello, sleepyhead, how was your nap?"

"Good, how long was I out?" I asked curiously, trying to remember the last events before I passed out in his arms.

"Well, you fell asleep at the beach while I was carrying you back to the car. I draped you across my lap in the car and you have been out since then, which makes…" he glanced at the ticking clock on the wall beside us, "almost two hours."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so tried. Do you know if Charlie home yet?"

"No not yet. And I didn't mind you sleeping; you're cute while you're sleeping." He chuckled softly, like his was remembering some joke. It hit me that I was probably sleep- talking while I was out. I could only imagine what he could have heard.

"Jacob, what do you mean? What is so amusing to you?" I asked worriedly.

"Well… you talked in your sleep." He admitted nervously.

"Oh no, I was afraid of that!" I buried my face in the couch cushion.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed please, what you said was the… sweetest thing I ever heard someone say to me." He took my face in between his burning hands, wiping away a few tears that managed to boil over.

"What did I say?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"You… you… said… ok these are your exact words. You said you had a great time today and that I was a good kisser," He smiled down at me, trying to show me that it wasn't that bad.

"Well, I guess that's not too bad. It is true you know." I smiled back, but was still slightly worried. He seemed like he was leaving something out.

"Thank you, but I should tell you…"

"There's more isn't there?" my nervousness leaking through my voice.

"Yes, do you want to hear it?" I just nodded, dreading what was coming.

"Exact words… you said… I love you, Jacob, but not the same way as… Edward."

Oh, no that was worse then I thought it was.

"I want you to know Bella, that I'm not mad, one bit. You have already given me more than I ever expected to receive. You told me that you could never feel the way I felt. Even if it's not the same that you felt like with Edward, it's something, and it's enough." He pulled me closer into a bear hug before I could even respond. Also because I was a bit hard to breathe, words couldn't exactly escape my lips.

He sweetly kissed my hair, nuzzling his face on the top of my head. I leaned into his touch as he loosened his grip on me a bit.

"Thank you, Jacob. I do love you, but in more of a best friend kind of way. But I have to admit that there are… other feelings, maybe more. I do love you, Jacob, maybe not as much as I am capable of, but enough for now."

"I love you too, Bella." He leaned in and kissed me. His lips moving gently, but quickly against mine.

That's when Charlie walked. He probably didn't expect to find his daughter and an old family friend sprawled across the couch, kissing. He let out a low whistle, as he stood awkwardly at the threshold.

What's with people interrupting us? Jacob sighed and we both abruptly sat up straight. I straightened out my shirt and scooted away from Jacob or as far as the couch would allow.

"Hi Charlie." Jacob said embarrassed as me.

"Hi kids, looks like you have had a busy day, sorry to interrupt." He too looked very uncomfortable.

There was an awkward silence. Charlie opened his mouth to say something a few times, but no sound came out. He just gestured towards the kitchen with his empty hand, as he turned on his heel walking quickly out of the room.

"I brought pizza, your welcome to some too, Jacob!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on let's go eat." Jacob said as he grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen.

Charlie noticed our hands intertwined together, the second we walked into the kitchen. Gentlemanly, Jacob pulled out my chair, and then sat down next to me. Charlie looked thrilled as his eyes blazed.

"So what did you two do today?" he asked calmly. I looked at Jacob and he nodded.

"Well Jacob packed us stuff for a picnic and we went down First Beach. We stayed down there for most of the day. The weather was wonderful, especially with the ocean breeze. We got back here a couple of hours ago and just watched TV."

"Oh well that's nice."

"So, how was work, dad?" I asked, just being polite.

"It was very calm, nothing really."

"Well calm is good in your line of work." Jacob added.

"Yes, indeed." Those were the last words we spoke throughout dinner. Jacob held my hand and Charlie eyed us suspiciously the whole time. It was one of the most uncomfortable dinners so far.

It was late when we finished and thanks to Jacob there were no leftovers to wrap up. When we finished eating, Jacob helped me clean up the kitchen while Charlie excused himself to watch a baseball game.

Once we had washed all the dishes and cleaned the counter and the table off, Jacob caught me by swathing his arms firmly around my waist. He spun me around and I smacked into his chest. He bent his face to mine and we were just inches apart, our lips so close, they were almost moving against each other.

"I had a great time today." He whispered, his eyes burning with excitement.

"I did too. I wish days like these wouldn't end" I whispered back, smiling slightly.

He bent down and kissed me briefly. The murmur of the TV, shut off and I heard Charlie heaved himself off the couch. We reluctantly pulled apart and filed out of the kitchen, holding hands.

Charlie met us in the living room as we came out; there was an uncomfortable silence as we all stared at our feet.

"Well, it's probably time for me to go, it's pretty late." Jacob was the first to break it.

I just nodded and Jacob leaned in and pecked me on the check. His mouth trailed a line to my ear and he whispered into it, "See you soon."

I felt him slip something into my back pocket, I hoped Charlie didn't notice, but since he was aimlessly looking around the room, I doubted it.

"Ok, bye" I waved as he walked out the door. After I heard the door close, Charlie and me stood there in silence. I took that time to get away and up to my room. I started toward the stairs and said goodnight.

"Wait bells!" shoot I thought I would make it.

"Yah dad?" I asked as I came back down the few stairs I had managed to get up.

"We'll… talk in the morning… right?" he asked, settling himself on the couch, putting his feet up on the table, one on top of the other.

"Sure, tomorrow morning. Goodnight Charlie." With that I hurried up the stairs as fast as I could. So of course I tripped.

"I'm ok!" I shouted down the stairs. It looked as if no damage was done, so I picked myself and ran up the rest of the way. I heard Charlie chuckling softly downstairs.

The moment I was through the door, I took the note out of my pocket and unfolded it. It read-

_Dear Bella,_

_Leave your window open. Be back in and hour. Get ready for bed. See you then._

_Love Jacob_

I put the note on the nightstand and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When I got out and dressed, I hurried back to my room. Jacob was already sitting on my bed. I walked over and climbed on his lap and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. I looked into his eyes and deep down I saw worry that he was desperately trying to hide.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"The pack… caught on to a new trail of the bloodsucker and they think she is pretty close. They are all surrounding the house. You'll be safe, I promise and Charlie too. I won't let her near you." I had started to hyperventilate by this point. He rubbed my back till I calmed down.

"Is it all right if I stay the night?"

"Please do Jacob!" I couldn't bear to think of staying her alone, or him being out with his pack brothers fighting her.

"I'll never leave your side all night. So you can sleep and not worry."

"But what if they get in a fight; you'll have to go help, won't you?"

"No, I won't leave you, I promise. This is my job, they can fight without me. Someone needs to protect you. Since Quil just recently joined the pack, so there are still enough of us."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, you can sleep. Please don't worry." With that he rolled back the covers and tucked me in under them, He gave me a kiss on my forehead and began walking toward the rocking chair.

"No Jake, please lay next to me." I insisted. Although, another small part of my head screamed at me.

"You sure, I don't mind sitting in the chair. I won't be sleeping anyway."

"Yes… please." He gently placed himself behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Of course this is when my thoughts went to Edward. I thought about how I would always press myself against his body, but I didn't want to do this with Jacob. I mean I laid against him, but I didn't get as close as I could. Plus Jacob wasn't singing me to sleep, an archangel humming in my ear. Oh how I longed for that right now.

I broke up those thoughts quickly. "Just so you know Charlie sometimes comes to check on me in the middle of the night." I had to say something to get my mind off my thoughts.

"That's ok. I'll just throw myself under the bed, when he does. He'll never notice me." He laughed at that, softly. His chuckles shook the bed.

"Sounds good." I still couldn't close my eyes, too worried.

"You can sleep, Bella. No one is going to get past me. You'll be safe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that I closed my eyes and dreamed of Edward humming my lullaby in my ear, as I pressed myself against him.


	6. NO, Mike!

Even though I was safe in Jacob's warm arms for the remainder of the night, I had dreams that seemed to haunt me no matter what. Tonight consisted of many unpleasant things. The dream I had, or it was more of a nightmare was not pleasant. I can't even imagine what I said in my sleep.

I dreamt that I was in the forest alone. It was very dark and a light drizzle was falling from in between the canopy of leaves. I could only see about a yard in front of me. Then out of thin air Edward appeared by side and took me into his arms. He told me he loved me and he was sorry he left me. Then he kissed me, but it wasn't careful like others were. All boundaries that used to hold us back were gone with the wind that howled through the forest.

Then Jacob showed up and interrupted our heartbreaking kiss. Jacob pulled me out of Edward's arms and took me into his. He too told me he loved me and he would never hurt me like Edward did. And like Edward he kissed me passionately.

Edward's menacing growls broke our kiss and he reluctantly pulled back. They began yelling at each other. I only caught bits and pieces, but all that was there was jealously and rage.

Jacob threw me aside and they began fighting. Jacob turned into a wolf and Edward's eyes turned pitch black. I yelled for what seemed like forever for them to stop, but they only fought harder. Finally after hours of fighting them both laid limp and bleeding on the ground.

I cried and succumb to the darkness now closing in on me. I welcomed it with open arms, what was left when both of the people I dearly loved were dead?

I jolted awake from the last thought. Jacob was lying next to me and quite worried by how I had awaked. I rubbed my eyes and blinked at the dull beams of light that streamed though the open window.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Fine," I lied, but he saw right through it.

"You don't mean that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really."

"Bella, come on. You're lying to me, I know that. You were crying and screaming in your sleep constantly all night. I tried to shake you awake, but you never surfaced."

"Sorry, I just had a really bad nightmare."

"It's fine. What was it about?" he really was not going to let this drop, so I really should explain.

"Well… my nightmare was about you and Edward. You both showed up and told me you loved me them starting ripping each other throats out. It ended with you both lying there… dead. Promise me that will never happen." I asked, to eager for his eternal promise that they would both be safe.

"Oh, Bella, I can't promise that. We are enemies, if it comes to a fight I don't think he would hesitate killing me, so I can't promise that, sorry." His head dropped in shame.

"Yes you can Jake. Please… for me. I had Edward make that same promise to me, please."

"Ok, I promise." He mumbled quietly.

"Thank you, Jake!" I wrapped my arms around his waist as tight as I could and signed into the touch of his warm body. We cuddled up to each other. I still had two hours till school.

"Hey, Jake what did I say last night?" I was sure I said some pretty weird stuff last night or maybe I just cried and screamed all night, I really wanted to find out.

"You said various things, but you keep saying my name and… Edward's name. Then you would yell 'stop fighting' a lot. Mostly you would just break down crying. You never fully woke up until you screamed 'their both dead!" he told me truthfully, although it seemed like he would break down halfway through the story.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't force your self to have that dream. Its fine, you can't help it."

I nodded "So… any news on _Victoria?"_

"Yes… Sam came in the middle of the night and told me that she bolted right as they were about to pounce. They chased her all the way up to Canada, but lost her scent once they crossed the border."

"Oh… Did I happen to sleep talk while Sam was here?"

"Just a little, you said my name and… Edward's… but that's it."

"That's not too bad… I guess."

"So do you want me to make you breakfast? Charlie got a call this morning and had to leave early," At least I wouldn't have to deal with him this morning.

"Sure, that sounds good. Wonder what happened?"

"I don't know. All I heard him say was 'I'll be right in.'" Jacob got out of the bed first and that's when I realized he didn't have a shirt on. That made me a bit uncomfortable. I laid there with my head against his bare chest all-night long.

Jacob noticed my ogling and quickly grabbed his shirt off the rocking chair. "Sorry, I just got a little hot towards the middle of the night."

"That's fine, I understand." I ducked my head while he slipped on his button-up, navy blue shirt.

Hmm…hey Jacob, can I have a minute?"

"Sure, I'll wait downstairs." I slipped past Jacob and out the door to the bathroom, grabbing my toiletries bag on the way out. He followed me out the door, but turned to go down the stairs, smiling back at me as I walked.

I didn't recognize myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. My hair was tangled and dirty. I jumped in the shower, quickly washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I felt better after my shower, cleaner and more human. I brushed me hair and my teeth. I know it was silly because I was just about to eat, but I was afraid I had morning breath.

I carefully walked down the stairs, trying to not trip. I successfully made it down the stairs without getting hurt, yay!

Jacob was making French toast for me when I came into the kitchen. They were delicious. He told me it was a family secret. By the time we were done it was time for me to get ready for school. Jacob insisted on driving me today, for what ever reason I didn't know. He promised to pick me up at the end of the day and wouldn't be late.

The day went be relatively fast. But then lunch came. This was always the slowest part of my day.

I went to go sit down at the usual table, but the only seat was next to Mike. I reluctantly went to go sit next to him. He was acting very strange today. Every time I looked at him earlier today he was just staring at me. At lunch he kept trying to make small talk. Finally he gave up when my answers rarely differed from "yes or no".

I was relieved, there was only fifteen minutes of lunch left. Then Mike changed his strategies. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to grab my attention. "So, Bella?"

"Yes, Mike?"

He turned his eyes on full force; of course they had no affect on me the way Edward's eyes did, but I could tell he was trying immensely hard to turn on his charm to me.

"Would you like to come to the dance with me this Friday?"

Crap, there's another dance. How am I going to get out of this one? Think, think… Jacob! I hope he doesn't hate me for this.

"Sorry Mike… but someone has already asked me."

"Who?" He seemed repulsed by this idea.

"Do you remember Jacob? We went to the movies together as a group that one night of curse then you got sick and we had to go home early."

"Sort Of."

"Well, he asked me to go. We have been going out lately," I smiled at Mike and he softly groaned.

I hated putting it like that. What Jacob and I have is much more than a high school romance. But it was the easiest way to explain it to Mike.

Mike was just about to speak again or possibly complain when the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran to toss out my tray. I waved at Mike over my shoulder as I fled out of the cafeteria. The phrase 'saved by the bell' ran through my head and I giggled at that.

Plus the expression on Mike's face was priceless. He had his head in his hands and looked embarrassed and sad at the same time. This made a hilarious face. Unfortunately I would have to face him in gym. Let's hope he drops it.

Biology was boring as usual. The empty seat next to me was an always unpleasant remainder. I had already done the lab once in Phoenix. I was the first one finished so I doodled on my notebook and thought about how I would explain the whole dance thing to Jacob.

I would just tell him about everything that happened and if he didn't want to go then I would make up some lame excuse for Mike; like me getting sick or spraining an ankle.

The bell rang and I groaned. I was not looking forward to gym one bit. I noticed that Mike stared at me when ever he got him the chance in Biology and I couldn't imagine what he would do in gym.

I gathered up my books and walked slowly to gym. I went straight to the locker room and wasn't fully aware of the other people around me till the coach announced we would be playing volleyball. He told us to get in teams of two. Of course Mike came right over to me and asked to be my partner. I wasn't about to reject him, I needed a partner and he usually did all the work. But I think he was still hoping and that worried me.

"Thanks Mike, you know you don't have to do this?"

"It's ok, I don't mind." I sure you don't, I thought.

We teamed up against two other girls, one of them on the volleyball team; of course. We began hitting the ball, or well Mike did. I stayed a safe distance away from it. When ever it came near me, Mike always came to the rescue.

"So, are you sure can't go to the dance with me?"

"No, I'm going with Jacob." He was going to be pushy.

"Ok… it's just he doesn't even go to this school. So since I go here, I would know my way around and could be more fun." How did knowing your way around the school matter with going to the dance.

"No, Mike! I'm going with Jacob, ok."

"Please Bella."

I forgot we were in the middle of a volleyball game and I turned to look him in the eye, so he would hopefully get the point.

"Mike, NO!! Didn't you hear me the first time, I'm going wi…" I was stopped by the ball hitting my head. My knees buckled and I fell dizzily to the floor. My wrist hit the floor with a thump, but I hardly noticed the pain.

Right before I hit the floor Mike caught me. Great! Now he can say he 'saved me' as another excuse.

By the time the wooziness went away, the coach and most of the class was circled around me. "Bella, are you ok?" the coach was bent down to me.

"Ya, I'm fine." I tried to stand but Mike still had his arms around me and that made it a bit difficult. "Mike can I get up now?"

"Sure."

"That means let go."

"Oh, sorry." He stood up on his feet, and offered me his hand. I took it, knowing I would need the help getting up, I would be off balance.

He grabbed my wrist helping me up and I immediately flinched away. Not because I didn't want him touching me - although that's a pretty good reason too- but because my wrist snapped when he grabbed it, and pain flooded through my hand.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" I yelled as I fell back to the floor holding my wrist in my other hand.

"What is it, Bella?" the coach asked concerned.

"It's my hand, it's throbbing!"

"Let me see it."

I showed him my hand. It was swollen about three times its natural size.

"Bella you should go to the nurse. Your hand looks pretty bad." He helped me up with my unhurt hand.

"Do you need someone to help you?" Mike's head shot up at his question.

"No thank you." I tried to get away, but Mike got to the coach before I could make it out the door.

"Coach, I don't think she should go alone. She did get hit in the head, so she could still be a little dizzy and hurt herself worse on the way to the nurse's office."

"Wait Bella, he may be right, maybe someone should come with you."

"No, really I'm fine."

"Mike, please go with Bella." Mike smiled and walked over to me. Dammit, Mike was way too happy about this. He was probably going to try to push me more and influence my decision.

"Do you need help walking?"

"No Mike. I hurt my hand, not my leg. I quite capable of walking just fine."

"I know, it's just you got hit in the head pretty hard with the ball and you could still be a little dizzy."

This reminded me when Edward and I first met and we were doing blood testing in Biology. I really didn't want to remember any of those memories right now. Since he wasn't going to show up ever again. The only person that would be Jacob and then he would have some explaining to do.

We finally arrived at the nurse's office, thank goodness. She wrapped my hand and my wrist in a splint. She also gave me some ice to help the swelling. By the time we left the nurse's office, school would let out in five minutes. There was no reason to go back to my personal hell.

I went back to the gym and I grabbed my books and went to my locker, with Mike silently followed behind like a sick little puppy and it was getting annoying.

"Mike you can go now. Really I feel fine. I'm a big girl."

"It's fine. I thought I could help you carry your books and help you to your car."

"Well, actually Mike I'm getting picked up. So it may be a little while."

"By whom?"

"Jacob!"

"Oh… well I can still help you carry your books and keep you company while your waiting." I knew it was no use arguing with him, so I gave up.

We walked out to the parking lot and I didn't see Jacob yet, so I sat down on the bench, by the cafeteria; where I could easily see his car when he pulled up.

Mike sat down next to me and then scooted himself closer, a little too close for my opinion. I shifted myself away a little, but he just continued to move himself closer again. If we continued this then I would soon be pushed off the bench. Please hurry Jacob!!! I thought.

"Bella, can I ask you something a little personal?"

"You can ask it, I just may not answer, but go ahead." He seemed shocked by my response, but continued anyway.

"What do Jacob or Cullen have, that I don't?" I was not expecting that question. So my response can out a bit jumbled.

"Uh… it's not something that they have that you don't… I don't know… I guess you… I can't explain…you can't explain when it comes to true love. I mean you'll always be my first friend here, but nothing more, sorry" There that should shut him up. Instead it did the opposite. Mike put his hand on mine. I tried to pull away, but he kept it firmly in place.

"Mike let go!"

"Bella, please I just want to go the dance with you. Is that to much to ask?"

"Mike we will be no more than just friends, or maybe not even friends after this. Now let GO!!!" I was too busy fighting with Mike that I didn't notice Jacob pull up. The next thing I knew Jacob had Mike pinned up against the brick wall of the school office building.

"Get your hands off her!" He was shaking so hard that I thought he would turn into a werewolf right then and there.

I rushed up to Jacob and pulled on his arm that was holding Mike against the wall.

"Jacob, be careful we don't want anything to _happen._ You don't want to turn into _that something._ So calm down."

He put Mike down and I held his hand. I dragged him a safe distance away from Mike. He slowly started to calm himself down, taking deep breaths.

"We should go." I insisted

"Ok, hold on for a minute." He rushed over to Mike, before I could stop him. He firmly grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye with a protective look.

"You are not to touch her ever again!!! Got it?"

"I would never hurt her. Since who's going to stop me if she doesn't mind?"

"I will! And by the way she does mind!"

"Like you would fight me."

"You don't want me to fight you!"

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because I would kill you!" he came back over to me and placed a warm hand on the small of my back.

"Come on, Bella let's go." He grabbed my books from me so I wouldn't have to carry them. I assume he saw my hand wrapped in the splint. I saw Mike kick the table and then double over in pain. I giggled at that as I was dragged away by Jacob.


	7. There's A Wall There!

Sorry this is kind of short. It s bit of a transition ch. But the next one is much, longer and exciting!!! Can you guess??? I will update hopefully daily after this! Thanks, your reviews are awesome, keep it up!

Jacob slammed the door shut and stuck the key rough fully into the ignition, but made no movement to start it. He held his head in his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took deep breathes, calming himself.

When he looked back at me, staring intently into my eyes, he had on a new clam face, as if nothing had happened. He gently picked up my hurt hand and brought it to his lips. "Did _he _do this to you?"

"Sort of, it wasn't completely his fault, but he played a role in it," I admitted truthfully.

"What happened? How bad is it? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"Slow down, Jake. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt too much. I don't even think it's broken, just bruised, that's all. I was in gym when it happened. I wasn't paying attention to the flying ball, because I was yelling at Mike, and it hit me in the head, knocking me to the floor. I think I must have landed on it or something, I'm not exactly sure. Then Mike tried to help me up and my hand snapped and that's when I felt the pain." I lied just a tiny bit. We really didn't need a murder on our hands, right now.

"Oh, well I don't have to kill Mike for _that_! But he wouldn't get his hands off you so…"

"Jacob, stop, please! It was nothing… he just wanted me to go to this dance with him and I kept telling him no because…" I trailed off.

"Because… why Bella?"

He looked in as good as a mood as he was going to get but… I could make it a little better. I leaned over and softly placed my lips on his. He like it, groaning softly when I pulled back to soon. I smiled, knowing my plan worked.

"You were saying?"

"I was going to tell you what I told Mike to get out of the dance," I admitted with honesty.

"Ahh, so you were just buttering me up. Is it really that bad?" he smiled his goofy smile, making me giggle like a little girl. He brought out traits in me, that no one had ever brought out before.

"Ok… here it goes…see there's this dance on Friday and well Mike asked me to go. I had to make up an excuse so I said… you were taking me," I looked up into his eyes and I was surprised; he was excited. He had a huge smile spread across his face and his eyes were filled with happiness.

"Really, we're going to a dance together… at your school?"

"I guess so… are you ok about going?"

"Of course Bella, this will be so much fun."

"Yah, tons of fun," I replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I just hate dancing… wait correction I can't dance!"

"Well we don't have to dance that much, but you do have to dance with me once… a slow dance. I promise to make sure you don't hurt yourself all night, ok?"

"Fine." I grimaced briefly, thinking of the same promise Edward had made me when he took me to the prom. I hid it quickly, not wanting to disappoint Jacob in his eager mood.

He finally started the car and took me home. Jacob insisted that we go to the hospital to get my hand looked at, but I told him that was unnecessary. I didn't hurt that bad anymore, especially after I took a dose of ibuprofen. He watched me make lasagna with excited eyes and sampled it every once in a while.

When Charlie came home Jake contemplated whether to go or not. I told him that his father might enjoy seeing him too. I gave him enough to feed a small army or more just Jake. I walked him to the door and out of the view of Charlie to tell him a proper goodbye.

"Bye Bella." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll be back later."

I watched him drive away till he was out of sight. I was dreading going back into the kitchen, I figured Charlie and I were going to have that _talk_. Maybe I should have had Jacob stay, but I couldn't have Jacob guard me forever. We would have to have it eventually, I just wished for it to be later.

I walked back into the kitchen and instead of going through the doorway; I walked right into a wall- a little dazed with my thoughts at the moment.

"Ow," I fell backwards onto my hurt hand. "OK, extra Ow!"

Charlie rushed over to help me up, but still stayed back, not bothering to help me up. He chuckled softly at my mistakes, trying to hide it with the occasional cough. Apparently he hadn't noticed my hand yet, because he gasped when he saw it.

"Oh no Bella. What did you do this time?" he reached over to help me, offering a hand, pulling me up with my good hand. He led me over to the couch.

"Um well… I was in gym and I got hit in the head with a volley ball. When I fell I must have twisted my hand or something. I'm not completely sure of what happened."

"Do you need to go to the hospital for a cast or something?"

"No, it'll be fine. It's not broken, minor damage, that's all."

"As long as you say so, let's go eat. I'm starving."

I followed him; carefully back into the kitchen watching for all walls. We ate in silence for a while. But I knew it had to be coming soon. It seemed as if he heard my thoughts.

"So Bells… I just wanted to ask you a few questions about you and Jacob. Please don't get angry with me, their just questions a father needs to ask, ok? We have been here before, only this was a different boy," he looked up at my face for signs of distress, but he found none and turned his gaze back down to his food, rummaging through his plate. "But the same rules still apply. Jake's a good kid though, has a good background. He's like family, you know, always was." He had headed off in a different direction than I assumed he had intended.

"I know, go on, Dad."

"Right… are you and Jacob dating now?" he asked, eyeing me with uncertainty.

"Depends what you call dating. We don't go out per say, but we are more than friends now, as I assume you have noticed."

"Ok… how long has this been going on?"

"Not long… a week maybe. We have slowly been progressing."

"This one you may have a few objections to, but please understand, I just have to know. Ok… Are you dating Jacob just to get over…Edward… and so you don't have to think about him?" he spoke _his _name softly, barley audible to me.

"NO dad! I'm not using Jacob! I would never hurt him like that!"

"Fine, sorry, it's just that… well I didn't know, ok."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed early tonight, I'm really tired." I shoved my chair back and headed to the sink.

"Ok. Look I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. I just wanted to know. It was hard to decipher your expression around him; I just wanted to clear things up."

"No it fine dad. Don't worry about it." I went to the sink and started washing dishes.

"Don't worry about those, I'll get them."

"Thanks," I walked slowly up the stairs, careful not to trip, and into my room. Unfortunately I forgot that my door was closed and I walked right into it.

"Shoot!" At least I balanced my self this time. Although my head hurt now. Guess I would need some more Advil, now, but this time it was for a headache, ugh.

"You ok, Bells?"

"Yah, I'm fine! Just forgot there is a door there." I heard him chuckle downstairs.

I went in and sat on my bed, collapsing on the pillows, breathing a seep sigh of relief. I didn't notice the dark figure sitting in the rocking chair as I crashed on my bed.

"Hi, Bella." He spoke quietly.

"AHH!!! Oh thanks Jacob you just scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, your head ok?" Before I could respond Charlie called from downstairs. I heard one stair creak as he stepped on it, leaning up to yell louder.

"Bella are you ok!?" he yelled from the bottom step. Shoot it sounded like he was coming up the stairs. I ran to the door and peak my head out, showing him I was alive.

"Yah dad, it was just a spider. I set it free back out my window. Everything is ok."

"Ok, Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Charlie," I closed the door silently and turned back to look at Jacob. He was about to burst with laughter.

"It wasn't that funny. That was close. He would kill you if he found you in my bedroom." I highly doubt that he would call you 'a good kid' if he found you in my bed room… at night… while I am getting ready to go to bed."

"Yes, that would be bad, but it was still funny through. Is your head ok, you hit it pretty hard?"

"Yes, now I'm just getting a headache." I instantly rubbed my forehead, massaging my temple. I went over to sit on his lap. He rocked us back and forth for a while, holding me in the in-closure of his arms.

"I really should go get ready for bed."

"Ok, I'll be waiting." I grabbed my PJs and went to the bathroom. I took a speedy shower and brushed my teeth. I took some ibuprofen for the now approaching migraine. I skipped back to my room where Jacob was still waiting patiently in the rocker.

"Time for bed!" he picked me up, holding me against his chest while he undid the covers. He set me down before he got behind me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I can't wait for the dance, Bella." he murmured in my ear.

"Oh goody."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Sure."

"Let's not argue about this tonight. But I do have to know… what are you going to do about Mike tomorrow?"

"Well I think after today, he probably won't try that again. Since I can take care of my self."

"Fine, but if he touches you again, you let me know."

"I will goodnight." I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you." That was the last thing I remember as I fell asleep, wrapped in his arms. My eyes closed and I fell deeply asleep, with another dream, but this one I wouldn't mind coming true.

Thanks for reading, now just take thirty seconds and give me a review to tell me how I did, please! Thanks!!!


	8. Barbie Doll To Be

okay, this ch. is a little short, but the next ch. which I will be posting tomorrow, will not leave you disappointed, let's hope!!! So read and hopefully you will find the time to tell me what you think at the end!!!

Also I will post pics for my stories on my profile, so go and check it out!There aren't any for this story, but there will be very soon, when I release the next ch!!!!

Thanks and I'll see you at the end: )

* * *

The week went by very fast and the dance was approaching much faster than my liking. I had a new routine and enjoyed that Jacob had become a part of it. He spent every night in my room, keeping me safe. He always tucked me in and stayed behind me every night, holing me in his arms, protectively. He also drove me to school and picked me up everyday. Mike hadn't spoken a word to me since Jacob threatened him. Life was better these days.

I didn't ride the motorcycle anymore and I lately forgot that I ever had his voice in my head. Every night I thought about him and it slowly didn't hurt as much. The hole began to seal it self. A few things still got me, jerked a few tears- which Charlie and Jake tried to avoid daily.

I mean yes, it still made me sad, but at least now I could hold in the tears, most of the time. It wasn't as hard to remember his face, his smell, and his cold arms around me. My memories seemed stronger these days and I welcomed them with open arms. It was all I had left.

I still wished that he would climb in my window one night and tell me he loves me. But I now had Jacob and that was favorable.

On Thursday, Jacob had to go to meet the pack. Apparently Sam had called an emergency meeting or something.

I suddenly remember that Alice was supposed to visit the night I was going to the dance.

Now was as good as time as ever to call. I picked up the phone and got out the post-it note from the refrigerator, which had Alice's cell number on it, written in her perfect scribe. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" her high soprano voice was like music to my ears.

"Hi, Alice. It's Bella."

"Hi Bella, are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine. I just wanted to know what day exactly you are coming back."

"Um, tomorrow, I should be on the plane by midnight tonight. Oh, and I'm bringing Jasper."

"Can't wait. But could you possibly come early on Friday and help me get ready for the dance?"

I could imagine her eyes brightening at my words. She loved to make me her Barbie, let me tell you I was really looking forward to it.

"Really, You're going to a DANCE, on your free will?!"

"Sort of. I had to make up an excuse to Mike, to why I couldn't go with him and so…" Alice interrupted me mid-sentence.

"You said Jacob had already asked you, and now you have to go with Jacob, I saw."

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course." There was a long pause and I bet my entire college fund that she was having a vision. "OH MY GOSH!!!! AHHH!!!"

"WHAT ALICE?"

"We have to get you as flawless as you were at prom, no exceptions."

"Why Alice? It is just a high school dance."

"That doesn't matter. Something BIG is going to happen, trust me."

"Alice I would never bet against you. So tell me what in the world did you see?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. But let's just say it's one of the BEST VISION EVER!!!" I could imagine her jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a small toddler.

"Thanks Alice, that helps so much."

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella and we'll get you all perfect for Ed-Jacob."

"Alice were you about to say…" and the dial tone cut me off. I swear she almost said Edward. But I probably am just imagining things, my mind does seem to like to make up what is wants to think.

I made breaded chicken and mashed potatoes with French bread for dinner tonight. Jacob spent the night over again, just as usual. He was acting extra protective tonight, but he wouldn't tell me what was going on. I assumed that he didn't want me to worry, but that just made me worry more.

Every time, I would ask him something, it seemed that I was interrupting his concentration and his face would turn down into grimace. Then suddenly all was forgotten and his frown would turn to a brightening smile. But the minute I stopped talking, he was alert and focused again.

I eventually gave up trying to figure out what was going on and fell asleep, awkwardly. I felt like I was keeping him from something.

Jacob drove me to school on Friday morning and was thrilled about the dance tonight, yet deep down in his eyes there was still worry and protectiveness. I explained that Alice was coming to help me get ready tonight and he really didn't seem to care about that.

The school was buzzing about the dance tonight too. That was all everyone talked about. Mike had asked Jessica out and by the look on his face he was not looking forward to that. He still wasn't talking to me. All he did was stare at me; it made me self-conscious.

The day ended quickly and Jacob was waiting for me in the parking lot. He had been on time since the incident with mike.

"So when am I supposed to pick you up tonight?" He parked the car on the curb next to my house, turning off the engine.

"Around seven."

"Ok, I probably shouldn't come in just in cause your friend is in there," he sniffed the air and his nose scrunched up in disgust. "And by the smell of it, she is," I looked around and spotted a black Mercedes down the street. The sun sparkled off the shiny paint and made a glare that hurt my eyes.

"I think that would be best." He followed my gaze and spotted the same car that was here the day I jumped off the cliff. The one that had started our fight.

"There is more than one. There is three."

"Oh, she said she was only bringing Jasper. I wonder who else she brought to make these few hours horrible," I inquired sarcastically. "I'll see you tonight, ok."

"Ok, can't wait!" he kissed me on the lips briefly. I jumped out of the car, anxious to see her and who else she brought along, but not to be a Barbie doll. I walked into the living room and was astounded at what I found.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought, I will have the next one up tomorrow morning! thanks for the wonderful reveiws for the story! 


	9. Dance With Me

_**Okay, this ch. Is long and I think many people will be pleased! **_

_**I have also posted pictures of all the clothes and jewelry on my profile and on the bottom of this document.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this ch. And take the time to review it at the end!! Thanks!!!**_

I couldn't believe it… it looked like a salon in my living room. All the furniture was scooted to the left wall and one leather recliner chair were placed in the center with two rolling chair around them. Make up covered the floor in mound. I saw a heap of long plastic bags in the back, which I presumed were filled with clothes. Alice stood by the couch smiling and squealing.

"Hi Alice, What the hell is all of this? What happened to my living room?"

"Well, we are going to help you get ready for the dance. Remember, the phone cal yesterday, really silly Bella, how could you forget so quickly." I just shook my head, not quite able to form words as I was still taking in the redesigned room.

"We?" Jasper stepped out from around the corner and smiled sheepishly. Then Rosalie stepped out from behind him with hairspray and a pink container in her hands. That made me speechless.

"Hi... Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I mentioned you yesterday that I was going to drag Jasper along and when Rosalie heard that I was helping you get ready for the dance- that you were going to on your own free will- she pitched in too." Alice answered for them, looked extremely excited.

"Ok…" I really was speechless.

"Ok Bella, get over here. We have to start getting you ready, NOW!!"

"Wow, what's the rush?" Rosalie began pulling me by the arm to the leather chair.

"We only have four hours to get you ready, we going to need every minute. And like I said yesterday we need to get you as prefect as possible." She pushed me down into the chair and lifted my feet into a tub that was placed in front of the chair. It was filled with suds that fizzled when my feet dipped through the layer.

"About what you said yesterday… it sounded like at the end of the call you were going to say… Edward's instead of Jacob's."

There was an eerie silence as my gaze flickered to each of them and then suddenly all busted out laughing; it was kind of creepy.

"Why would I have said that?" she asked innocently with a few small giggles escaping her lips.

Ok they were hiding something. At least, they finally stopped laughing from there little out burst.

"Okay, we don't have time for chit chat anymore. We have to get started right now or else we won't have you finished and we can't have that, now can we." she didn't even wait for me to respond. She started fluttering around me like a busy bee doing random things, which I saw no point to while my feet soaked in hot, freesia smelly soapy water.

Then she sat me down on the couch, which was covered in plastic, to pick out a dress. She had laid out four dresses. Thank goodness, she said we didn't have time to try them all on.

When she held them up they all took my breath away. These were not made for me; they were made for a runway model. But at least they were reasonable, somewhat.

The first one was a black halter v-neck that had two blue strips that went around the waist. The material was thick and was knee length. This one I could handle, but I hadn't seen the others ones yet.

Choice number two was a royal blue halter. It tied in the back and was a v-neck. It has silk on the hem on as it curved down ward and the silk was also on the ribbon, wrapping around my waist. It had glitter and sequin on the bottom. It was neck length, but I quickly rejected it when I saw how much back it showed.

Choice number three was a simple black halter dress too. It went past my knees and once again showed too much of the skin of my back. It had a chain that hooked around your neck. A satin ribbon tied around your mid-section, making a bow in the back. I also rejected that one.

The last one was my favorite, I gasped when I saw it. It was gorgeous, yet still simple. It was a dark blue short-sleeve v-neck dress in the back and in the front. It bunched and criss-crossed around the chest and waist area. It ties in the back around the waist. It went barely past my knees. It was perfect.

"That one, defiantly!" I loved it.

"I thought so." Alice replied with a grin. She always saved the one I was going to choose for the last.

"You knew- you saw- Alice!" Rosalie spoke with a giggle. I had never seen her so happy around me.

After we picked out the dress they ordered me to go take a shower and wash my hair. I used my favorite shampoo; the one that smelled like strawberries. Alice had left clothes on the counter when I finished with my shower.

She had laid out a pair of brown sweat pants that has a green, leaf design down the left leg. She also had given me a silk green shirt that matched the sweat pant perfectly. Even your comfy sweat had to match when it came to Alice.

When I got back down stairs, Jasper was no where to be seen.

"Where did Jasper go?"

"Oh, he had to run some errands." Alice replied softly, barely audible to my ears.

I figured that was just a nice way to say he couldn't stand the smell of my blood anymore. I let it drop.

They sat me down on the couch and began treating me like their own, human Barbie doll. Rosalie started on my hair and Alice on my makeup. Rosalie dried my hair quickly and put my hair up in a simple bun, leaving a few strands down on both sides of my face. She curled them so they hung down to my chin.

Alice put tons of makeup on. The blush made my face look paler; nothing compared to their skin though. She proceeded to put on three layers of eye-shadow; light and dark blue and an off white color. They blended in with one another. She also put on plenty of water-proof mascara. For my full lips, she brought a light pink lip stick with a slight shine.

Next, I put on the dress that I picked out of the other four. It was the perfect size; it fit like a glove. It was silky and soft. It draped over my body perfectly, hanging on to my curves on just the right places.

I was surprised when Alice didn't give me any death shoes. I mean yes, I could still hurt myself in them but, they weren't stilettos. They were somewhat flat, but with a 1 inch heel. They were dark blue and had a pointed toe. A little buckle went over the middle of the shoe, over the middle of my foot. They were even kind of comfortable.

She gave me a shawl that was also black and silky. It seemed that it was made out of the same fabric from the dress or something similar. I draped it over my shoulders.

She also gave me earrings that looked like they must have cost a fortune; more than the dress. They were a single strand of diamond and sapphire on a stud. It dangled down from the stud, hitting my face when I turned my head too quickly.

The necklace she gave me matched my earring, though it didn't have sapphires on it, it did have five sparkling diamonds. They were spread out among the chain, spaced evenly. They were small and circular.

When I finally looked in the mirror I was stunned. I looked perfect. Not to fancy but fancy enough. Everything was perfect and gorgeous. My dress flowed around me and my jewelry shined and sparkled from the light bouncing off of it.

I couldn't even imagine what Jacob would say. I gawked at myself, turning from different angles admiring myself, while they cleaned up the living room.

"Thank you Alice and Rosalie. Everything is gorgeous. Thank you so much." I walked over and gave Alice a hug and I turned to look at Rosalie and she held her arms open. I walked over and gave her a small, but warm hug too.

"Awwww!" Alice apparently liked the moment. The one where Rosalie didn't absolutely hate me, even if just for a second.

"Well it's time for us to go, before Jacob gets here. This was fun, especially because you barely complained."

"That's because you got me reasonable things, especially the shoes. But the earrings and the necklace are a little much. They look terribly expensive. Where did you get them, Tiffany's?" I questioned with sarcasm. But as I said this, she tilted her head towards the floor, hiding her too innocent eyes.

"Ahh, Alice! You bought these from TIFANY'S?" I yelled. I couldn't believe that I was wearing jewelry from tiffany's that were probably more than this house was worth.

"They are not that bad, at least not compared to the jewelry we put on you for the prom last year." She laughed and I wondered just how much that jewelry was. I really didn't want to think about that or what I was wearing.

"I'm proud of our work, you look beautiful… And I think we better go; I smell dog. We'll be right outside the school if you need us Bella and I'll be watching." She tapped her forehead and grinned madly.

Alice gave me a peck on the cheek and Rosalie waved as they disappeared into the darkness down the hall. Moments later the doorbell rang.

I walked carefully to go answer it. When I opened the door, I gasped. Jacob cleaned up good. He had on dress pants and a dress button up shirt. He held one hand behind his back and the other held a single rose.

I invited him in and smiled warmly at him. He pecked me on the lips, still apparently speechless. I took that time to go put the rose in some water. I came back out into the living room where Jacob was sitting down on the couch.

When I sat down Jacob held out a velvet black box. It was long but wide too.

"Oh, no Jacob, you didn't have to do that." I stared open mouthed at the box.

"You deserve it. Open It!"

I took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a white gold heart locket. It had carving barely noticed able on the sides and a single diamond in the middle. On the back it read: with love always, Jacob.

I single tear trickled down my cheek. Jacob stopped it with his thumb half way down.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's so beautiful, Jacob. Thank You so much." I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"How could you afford this?"

"I had some saved money in my bank account. And don't worry it wasn't college fund."

"Thank you."

"Let me help you get it on." He took the box from me and pulled the necklace out gently. I turned around and he pulled the locket around my neck and clasped it in the back. It fit perfectly with my other necklace that Alice had already put on around my neck. They hung together like they were meant to be.

He gently kissed the back of my neck and whispered "Your so beautiful tonight, there aren't even words to describe it."

"Thank you. And you're very handsome tonight too." I motioned to his button up shirt and slacks.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go? We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" he inquired playfully.

"No, we wouldn't want that." he took my hand and led me out to his polished car. It sparkled in the moonlight.

It was a full moon tonight. There were barely any clouds in the sky. It was a perfect night.

We arrived at the school shortly. Jacob, being a gentleman tonight, came around and opened my door for me and gestured his hand to me, bowing slightly. I took it and he helped me out of the car. He kept a warm hand on the small of my back while we walked.

Before we entered the gym we had to pay for tickets. The girl at the table, that I was blanking her name, couldn't stop staring at Jacob. Jacob barely noticed her. His eyes were still focused on me.

We walked in hand in hand to the lamely decorated gym. "Wow, this so much worse than I thought it was going to be." I stated quietly.

"It won't be too bad."

"Not with you here."

"Well I'll be here all night."

The gym was very crowed. There was dangling banners and balloons tied to every thing they could possibly be tied to. We walked under the balloon arch; still holding hands.

I spotted Mike across the gym glaring at us. Jacob followed my gaze and he began to glare at Mike. I thought they were going to burn a hole through each other heads if I didn't make one of them stop soon.

I pulled on Jacob's arm and he broke the gaze to look down on me.

"Let's go dance!" I thought those words would never escape my mouth.

"Sure." He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck. He twirled me around and into the crowd of people dancing. Luckily a slow song came on immediately.

"Thank goodness!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you asked_ me _to dance." he lowered his head to mine. "I'm glad you did though." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I just had to do something to break your glare with Mike. I thought you might burn a hole in his head." Before he could respond I got a soft tap on my shoulder.

I had a feeling I knew who it was. Jacob groaned softly, just audible to me. I turned around and sure enough it was Mike.

"Hi Mike."

"Bella, could I have a dance please. I'm just asking for two minutes."

"I think you'll have to ask my date." I turned around to face Jacob, he looked furious. His answer surprised me.

"Sure, but I will watch… intently. Don't try anything." He whispered the last sentence more towards Mike, and then walked off towards a wall of people hanging out.

Mike cautiously put his arms on my waist. I put mine around his neck. I at least didn't have to stand on my tippie toes to do so. He seemed hesitant to start what I assumed was an apology.

"I'm sorry about Monday."

"It's okay Mike." I sighed.

"I really don't know got into me. I'm really sorry. Do you think we can still be friends, nothing more? I just can't stand to lose you completely." He admitted with a ducked head.

"Sure, Mike."

"If it helps any, I hurt my foot when I kicked the table."

"It does help a little. Is your foot ok though?"

"Ya, it's fine. Just a little sore." He chuckled softly.

"I believe the two minutes are up!" Jacob spoke from behind me. I dropped my hands and so did Mike.

"Hey sorry about the other day, we ok?"

"I wouldn't say that." Jacob replies hostility. I punched him in the arm. "Fine, we're ok. But don't you ever try anything like that again."

"Of course not. Sorry again." He walked away.

"Why don't we go and eat?" I asked softly not really wanting to dance again. He nodded and took my hand, leading me over to the table with food.

We grabbed some punch and cookies and found a table for two in the corner of the gym.

"Sorry about my reaction to Mike."

"It's ok. You know, he didn't try anything."

"Oh, I know, I was watching." We finished eating in silence expect for the music playing in the background. A slow song started again.

Jacob stood up and held out is hand. "May I have this dance?"

I reluctantly took his hand. "Yes, you may. I stood up carefully. I had no clue that this would be one of the best dances ever.

He guided us to the dance floor once again. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me close. I placed mine around his shoulders and leaned my head on his chest. After a while of that position, I got a cramp in my neck and had to straighten up. We still were twirling around the dance floor, he mostly lead.

Suddenly Jacob growled. I looked up into his eyes, right as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Isabella Swan, may I have this dance?"

It didn't fully register to me; the voice, the touch, the electric shock that ran through my body. I just blurted out without even thinking about it.

"No Mike. Please go away!"

"I'm sorry, but Isabella I believe your confused."

Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks. OH my god. It turned around. Ok, so now I was going crazy. No, wait I was past crazy, now I was hallucinating. Before me stood my Greek god.

"Edward." I breathed

Then I proceed to pass out. The last thing I remember was a growl and cold arms wrap around me, before I hit the hard, gym floor.

_**So what do you think???? Did you finally get your wish answered? I will post tomorrow, when I have enough reviews! Thanks!!!!**_

_**Clothes, jewelry, and hair links for this ch. (also can be found on my profile) Unfortunately, I the links for Bella's second and third choices for dresses have expired o they will not show the image, sorry. **__****__** But I have changed the image and description in the story to a new dress. Let me know if one decides to misbehave.**_

_**Bella's earrings-**_

_** Necklace-**_

_** First choice dress-**_

second Choice- 

_**http://www1. dress #3- **_

_**http://www1. dress and choice #4-**_

_** shawl- **_

shoes-

http://www1. Locket-

_** hair style- **_

__


	10. Coming Back To You

_**Okay, here is your Edward ch., Finally. Also, for those of you worried about Jacob, don't worry I could never hurt him. It will all end well, in a HUGE SUPRISE! that's all I will say. This ch. is a little short, but the next one, is better and long. **_

**_Just to let you know, I always respond to your reveiws, ALWAYS, so if you have a qusetion, I will answer it! thanks!_**

**_Music for this ch.- The Night The Lights Went Out In NYC by The Ataris

* * *

_**

_**Edward's POV**_

It had been three and a half days since I called Bella. Alice had tried to call me back several times, but I ignored every single one of them.

I wanted to go back to her so much. Alice's voice was nagging me in my head 24-7. _'She needs you! You need her!'_ I couldn't get it out; it was like a nagging mother's voice.

All I could think about was Bella. Her face, her smell, her warmth. I wanted to run back to Forks and climb into her window while she slept. To see if she still said my name while she is in her deep slumber, to see if she has gotten anymore gorgeous while she sleeps. I wanted to feel her lips on mine again, soft and gentle. I wanted her warm, tiny arms to wrap around my waist and hear her whisper in my ear how much she loves me.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I would let her have a normal life, without any mythical creatures in it. _It will be as if I never existed. _I wonder if Bella does still care about me, after all that I have done to her.

What if I did go back, but she didn't know I was there. I could watch her sleep; I could listen to people's mind to see how she was. I could see her without her seeing me. It could work. But what if she found out. No she wouldn't find out, she would never know I was there. It would work, no flaws, right?

I couldn't wait any longer; I was taking the first plane to Forks. I grabbed my bag and my cell phone and ran the whole way to the airport. I hunted two days ago so I would be ok on the flight with the luscious smelling blood.

I boarded the plane an hour later. This was one time when I wish I could sleep. The plane was filled with screaming children and with my vampire hearing I heard every other sound on the plane. The lady sitting next to me had her ipod blaring, the rap music drifting out of the headphones. The man sitting next to me on my left would cough every second and when he went to sleep he snored and mumbled constantly about his ex- wife. It was torture, slow and long torture. Not to mention everyone's thoughts. I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could do, think of Bella.

I thought of what I would do. What if I went back to her? What if I forgot about why I left her and went for my love. But could I do that to Bella, could I take her away from the life that she has now, her human life? I love her and last I checked she loved me. But what if I went back to her and she didn't want me anymore. What if she didn't love me anymore? I did leave her and hurt her the worst way possible.

Even worse, what if she moved on. Who knows she could be in love with Mike or Jacob. I shuddered at the idea.

Well if she was, I would win her back, that wouldn't be too hard for me. But it would be better for her to have moved on; it's what I wanted for her. Its' why left. I had hoped this was my outcome I wanted.

I'll decide all this when I see her again. If she has moved on then, I won't bother her. If she is miserable then I'll go back to her. What if she moved on, but she just did so she wouldn't have to think about me. She was so miserable that she had to be with someone else because she was so lonely.

MAN, I THINK TOO MUCH! For the rest of the flight I determined what to do. I still hadn't made a defiant decision when we landed. But I don't think that once I got there and saw her that I would be able to stay away.

I rented a car after we landed. It was better than stealing a car. It was a black Mercedes almost identical to Carlisle's. It was late, about 10:00, when I finally got off the plane and was on my way to Forks. By the time I got there, Bella should be asleep. I decided to go to the house to drop off my bag and take a shower. I still had some clothes there and I should probably change. I have been wearing the same clothes for about three days.

I got to the house in less than thirty minutes. The house was spotless. I assumed that Alice had cleaned when she was here. I ran up to my room at vampire speed. I found a note on my door form Alice. It read-

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**I knew you couldn't hold out forever. Thank god you finally came to your senses. Bella needs you. Please go back to her. She is going to a dance on Friday at the school. I think that will be a perfect time to go back to her. Warning though she is going out with Jacob Black, but she still loves you, I see it in her eyes. It won't take to much to win her back .I got you a tux, it in your room. It will perfect for the dance. I'll see you on Thursday. I'm bringing Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper will come to see you that night before the dance. Don't you dare change your mind! I'll be watching, see you soon.**_

_**Love Alice**_

Of course Alice has been planning this whole thing. Why would Bella go to a dance on her own free will? Well I guess _Jacob_ made her. He is a werewolf; my angel has been with a werewolf. What if she doesn't know, he has been lying to her? She has moved on, but Alice says she still loves me. I will win her back though, even if it takes years to do so. My angel is mine and mine alone.

* * *

So tell me what you think! thanks!!!


	11. My Angel

_**I hope this is long enough for you. This is also an Edward ch. I have two pictures at the end for you. Thanks for your wonderful reviews, that's why I had to post again today. **_

_**The Music for this ch. - What happened to us by Hoobastank**_

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

I ran to her house, as quick as possible, excited to see her face. She should be asleep by now. I would go in and watch her sleep and leave before she awoke in the morning. It was a simple and flawless plan. I could already smell her, her luscious scent wafting up my nostrils.

But then another scent was mixed with her, a not so pleasant one. Then it hit me, werewolf. Why was he over now? What if she did something stupid to her self? What if they had become more involved than I believed? What if they had gone father than any of believed they had?

Maybe he was just her to protect her, but from what? What if _Victoria _had found her? My angel was left in the hands of vile werewolves to protect her from something worse than me.

The smell was becoming more potent as I neared; Bella's and the dogs. I listen for thoughts. I heard Charlie's and the dogs, plus some distant neighbors. Charlie was having some cop themed dream and about saving people. The dog was also sound asleep and dreaming about Bella, my angel.

That was it, no matter what I would win Bella back. I dreamed of someday us going somewhere, where it was just us, we left he world behind. I would take her where not one could interfere, just me and her. I could buy some island, far away where the two of could live for an eternity.

I climbed up the window, silently and swiftly.

I focused my eyes on Jacob, he was still sound asleep. Some werewolf. He hadn't even woken when I came through the window. If he was protecting my Bella from anything, he did a sucky job of it. Not to mention he was in Bella's bed. Eh was shirtless and had his filthy arms around her waist, holding her tight to his chest. It took all the strength I had not ring him by the neck to get him away from her.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. Bella's scent filled my head, stunning me. Excess venom pooled into my mouth, and my instincts begged me to take her right then, along with the dog. I threw those thoughts out of my head. Not only could I not even think of hurting my sweet Bella, but I would not harm the… thing… that she cared about. I would not hurt her like that.

The truth was that I had already hurt her. I had promised I never would and I broke that promise along with a few others.

I sighed, and took my seat in the rocking chair. Where I used to always watch her sleep. Her sweatshirt laid on it. I picked it up and brought it to my nose. I took in deep breath of her intoxicating scent. As I sat, I hugged her shirt to my chest. It was still slightly warm.

I looked back at my angel. She was sound asleep. She murmured some things that mostly just sounded like gibberish. Then she did something that if my heart could beat, it would have played havoc with it. She said my name. Quietly, but perfectly. Then she spoke Jacob's. I would take it. If she said mine, who cared who's other she said with it.

I stayed all night, sitting in the rocking chair, hugging her blouse, and not moving a muscle. Letting her scent relax me. She spoke my name and _his_ name several more times, but nothing else. Until I got up to leave, she spoke as if she was wide awake. "I love you, Edward." I smiled and couldn't help myself. I walked over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, completely ignoring the dog cuddling himself to her.

"I love you too, my angel." I smiled and ran out the window. I smelled more dogs around the area, probably patrolling, but they weren't on Cullen turf, I could tell. I ran before they could even try to catch me.

This continued all week. I watched her sleep at night; sometimes I would go to the school and listen to people's thoughts. Mike still though about Bella. He also had lately been thinking about something that happened Monday. Apparently he was bothering Bella and got threatened by Jacob. I guess he wasn't too bad. He is somewhat better then Mike. He could keep her safe from herself and the creatures in this world that continued to threaten her life.

Other times I would watch her and Jacob from the forest. I read his thoughts and they hurt. I heard him say that Bella had said she loved him, but not the same way that she loved me. They had kissed and they did so often, but she was too skinny and pale. She smiled, but not they same way she use to with me. Yet she was still beautiful.

I hated watching him put his arms around Bella; my angel was mine, not his. I would make that very clear. When they kissed, I could tell there was a spark there. They cared about each other, but I knew that she wasn't herself, and I hoped that she did still love me and that she could forgive me.

Alice called on Friday. She said they were boarding the plane and would be here about 2:00 and to meet them at the house. She was ecstatic to see me. Jasper told me, that she was driving him nuts.

I followed about two miles behind Bella and Jacob to the school. I sat in parking lot where she never went past my car. I listened to people thoughts all day long, searching for Bella. I mostly listened to that vile Mike Newton. He was about the only one that thought about her constantly. I left after she went to gym, afraid someone would discover me.

I drove back to met Alice and Jasper at the house. They arrived before me. I hadn't even made it out of the car, before Alice threw herself at me. She almost knocked me over and that was pretty hard to accomplish. When she hit me it made a loud thundering sound. It was good that it was storming off in the distance.

"Alice it is good to see you too, but can you please LET GO!" I begged her, trying unsuccessfully to get her arms to release.

"I haven't seen you in almost six months now and happy I might add. I will hug you as long as I want." She squeezed tighter if that was possible.

"Can you please remove your wife?" I begged Jasper. He was standing a few feet away grinning happily.

"I don't think I could if I tried." He spoke, with a chuckle.

She must have hugged me for another minute or so before she let go. "Thank You," I breathed.

Jasper came over and gave me a punch in the shoulder. I playfully punched him back. It was nice to have a brother back.

"Now we have to go help Bella get ready, but Jasper will be back in about an hour. I am so excited that you have finally come to your senses." She smiled at me and I think if she could cry she would be right now.

"I am too, Alice and I can tell."

"So can I. Could you please calm down you're an emotions a bit. It's a little overwhelming." Jasper murdered.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." She threw her hands up in the air.

"So am I Alice. You have no idea how much control it has taken not to run up and take my angel into my arms and kiss her when ever I have seen her. And to see her in the arms of the dog has only made the need worse."

"Why did you even leave her? You love her so much."

"I left her so she could be safe, out of the danger I put her in. But then she ran off to an immature, young werewolf. Not to mention with Victoria stoking her," I sneered at the name.

"You do have to realize though if she wasn't involved with the werewolf she wouldn't be alive right now. You do have to thank him when you get the chance."

"I know, but I hate to have my angel in anyone else's arms, but mine," I admitted truthfully.

"Well, she won't be after tonight."

"That's what I'm planning."

"Ok, it's time for us to go. I'll see you at the dance. Jasper will see you in a little while. Don't even think about changing your mind, got it?"

"Yes, mam." Alice gave me one more hug -that would have killed any human- and speed off in the black Mercedes, leaving me the keys to Rose's convertible. How she got it, I had no idea.

It was way too early for me to begin to get ready, so I decided to hunt. I was going to be in a room full of humans and the most desirable person in the whole universe. Plus a foul smelling werewolf. I haven't had to worry about any of that lately, it was probably best for me to hunt before tonight's events.

I left a note for Jasper, just in case I wasn't back before he came. I didn't want him to think I bolted.

I caught two deer and an elk, nothing much. I just wanted to make sure that I had control. I had hunted just a day ago.

I flipped my cell phone out from my pocket to check the time. I forgot that I was still running and had trees around me. I looked up just in time. I was about to go headfirst into a tree. I swerved and missed it by about three inches. It wouldn't hurt me physically, just my pride.

I would have to tell Bella that I almost ran into a tree when she was back in my arms, safe. Although that may be a bad idea. She may never ride on my back again, if she knew that I almost hit a tree.

I arrived back at the house momentarily. Jasper was leaning against the convertible.

"I left early; I couldn't stand the overpowering aroma of Bella's blood. I left when it began to overpower me. I didn't want to repeat her birthday party all over again."

"That's probably a good idea. I can already imagine her intoxicating scent around me."

"Man, I can't imagine how luscious her scent must be to you. I mean I know how I feel when I'm around her and to you it's even stronger."

"You have no idea, I miss it so much." I thought about how I always drew her wrist up to my nose and smelled her scent. When I kissed her neck, when she lay next to me. I craved that so much at this moment.

"Hey since it's too early to start getting ready do you want to play video games with me? I brought my Wii."

"Sure, I bet I'll win easily."

"I doubt it. I can feel what you're feeling. You are so overwhelmed with love and excitement. You'll be too busy contracting on Bella rather than the game. You can't possibly beat me!"

"You want to bet?"

"Two hundred dollars."

"Deal!" we shook hands on it.

We must have played for hours. I ended up winning the first game, but he won the second game. We didn't have time for a tie breaker. We dropped the bet.

"We should go get ready now." Jasper stated, obviously disappointed that he didn't win the bet.

"We?"

"Yes, well we decided to move back to Forks. Everyone else should be back tomorrow. Bella doesn't know that or the fact that Alice and I are planning on coming to the dance. And possibly Rose, she was still deciding."

"And no one thought to inform me of this piece of info, literally." I tapped my forehead.

"I thought you knew. I hadn't thought about it, sorry."

"Great, well at least I will have backup if I feel the sudden urge to rip off Jacob Black's head." I stated as I walked up the stairs.

"Too late." I murmured. Jasper heard and laughed downstairs.

I took a shower, letting the flaming hot water run down my back. It felt divine compared to my icy skin. It kind of felt like Bella's warmth when she touched me with that electric spark that always caught me off guard.

I went to my room to try on my tux that Alice had bought me. It fit perfect. I didn't know how she did it.

I looked into the mirror the black suit against my milk pale skin looked great. My topaz eyes sparkled with excitement. They were ready to dazzle Bella.

I realized that I didn't have any flowers for Bella. I grabbed Rosalie's keys, sitting on my dresser and ran out of the house and yelled "Going to get flowers for Bella, Jazz. Be back in a few," I jumped in the convertible and speed off with the top down.

I went to the place just down the road. We always got all our flower arrangements from them. They knew us, although our faces were not easily forgotten.

I bought a beautiful bouquet of white roses. They matched the paleness of my skin. She would love them.

I sped back toward the house. I still had the ring that I was going to give Bella for her birthday. I never got a chance to give it to her. The night of her party wasn't the right time and then we decided to leave, so I didn't bother giving it to her. It would only be an unwelcome reminder. I had kept it with me everywhere I went. I twiddled with it day and night, remembering her.

It wasn't an engagement ring, it was a promise ring. Just for something to show her I would never hurt her as long as I lived (which was eternity).

I ran through the house and up the stairs to my room. I dug deep into my bag and took out the black, velvet box. I opened it to a thin band that was surrounded by blue sapphires and diamonds. They completely wrapped around the three inch band. The band was platinum and shined almost as much as the gemstones. On the inside of the band, was engraved: I will always love my angel. I had bought it from Tiffany's and Co. The blue stones remained me of my favorite blue on her, I thought it was perfect.

I slipped it into the inside of my jacket pocket. I ran down stairs and found Jasper at the head of the stairs, waiting patently. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, you are so anxious."

"I'm getting back together with the love of my existence, which I left. Of course I'm excited, you idiot."

"And touchy."

"Come on." I grabbed his jacket and ran him out of the house and into the convertible. I hit the gas pedal full force and it made tire tracks in front of the house. Esme wouldn't be happy when she found them, although neither would Rosalie when she found her tires scratched.

I went at a hundred and twenty miles down the highway towards the school. I parked and Alice ran up to me and almost hit me again.

"What took you so long, lover boy?"

"I am right on time, so shut up."

"I bought you a ticket already. Jasper and I will be in right behind you," I didn't even let her finish before I took off at human speed with a touch of vampire towards the gym. I could already smell her delicious scent floating in the crisp, forest air.

I gave the lady at the table my ticket and a dazzling smile. It left her dazed as I passed. I entered the gym and found Bella immediately. She was _dancing_ with _him_. He was holding her close and she was leaning her head against his chest, relaxed and at ease.

Just remember you can't rip his head off in a room full of humans. Stay calm. I walked forward toward them and I heard Jacob Black snarl, before he could object. I placed an icy hand lightly on her shoulder.

She didn't completely seem to respond to my touch. I heard Jacob's thoughts raging through my head. '_What is he doing her? Bella is mine! Hear that, mine!' _We'll see about that.

"Isabella Swan, may I have this dance?" I asked politely using her full name. I spoke in my most velvety voice. That always used to leave her dazed.

She responded in an unexpected way. "No, Mike. Go away please." She didn't even flinch; she just continued to sway with Jacob. He just glared at me, yelling rude things inside my head, which I rather not repeat.

Did she not want to even look at me or use my name to answer me? Maybe she was confused. Had she forgotten about me that fast?

I replied the simplest way I could. "I believe you are confused, Isabella." I used her full first name again. She seemed to draw in a jagged breath and turn around.

"Edward." She breathed.

Then she proceeds to pass out my way. I had not expected that reaction. I caught her as she fell toward me. Jacob Black growled as I picked her up and took her outside. This would be easier without curious, gossiping humans. Jacob followed though.

I took my angel into my arms and carried her out the back doors. Oh, that smell. My angel was cradled in my arms at last, only she was unconscious. Not the reaction I had hoped for, but defiantly preferred.

_**What did you think??? Here are the two things from the story I had pics for.**_

_**The ring Edward got Bella- **_

_** Flowers Edward got- **_

_**http://ww32. **_


	12. He's Back

_**Okay, I have many people saying that they love Jacob ang how could I possibly bring Edward back. Let me tell you a VERY IMPORTANT FACT- PLEASE READ!!!**_

**_I can't hurt either one of them. I love them both. I feel like I am split in two. So please trust me when I say that it will end happily for everyone, in a way I hope you don't expect. Just keep remembering that through out this ch. because some of you may hate me at the end, but please don't. IF YOU LOVE EDWARD, YOU WILL BE HAPPY, IF YOU LOVE JACOB, YOU TOO WILL HOPEFULLY BE HAPPY!!!!!_**

**_last thing, for what ever reason, the pics didn't work on the last ch. So they are at the bottom of this one. Plus, i have tried very hard to edit this one, but it is also 12:00 am, right now, so I don't know hwo good it will be. SO please bear with me. I had to post thoguh, because you guys were wonderful on your reviews!!! thank you so much!!!_**

**_Music for this ch.- Fall to Peices By Avril Lavine ( i can't rememeber how to spell her last name), Best I ever had (Gray Sky Morning) by Vertical Horizon, and Breath by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

_** _**Bella's POV**_

I awoke on bench, it was cold and hard. I tried desperately to remember the last events. Why did I pass out anyway?

It suddenly came flooding back to me. I looked around and caught my angel looking down on me. I was draped across his lap. He held me in his arms, close to his chest. My fingers were locked around his collar, not willing to let go of him, of this wonderful dream.

The dance, who came up behind me, and then me passing out and landing into someone's cold arms. It all seemed like a dream. I would probably wake up in a few minutes, passed out on the hard, gym floor, with the whole student body staring down at me. Jacob would be worried sick and it would be the new gossip of Forks High school.

I looked back up into his eyes and began to cry. Could this be real? Could he really be back? Is this all a dream? Why can't I wake up?

"Bella, my angel, why are you crying?" he velvety voice comforted me. His thumb wiped gently across my cheek, catching a single tear about to fall onto his black, tailored, dress pants. His touch left a trail of warmth across my cheek.

"Edward, ar-are you… really h-ere… with me? What happened? Why are you back? Am I dreaming? This couldn't be…" he caught me off mid-sentence.

"Bella, I'm really here. You aren't dreaming, I promise. I came back, because I love you. I came back because I want to be with you, that is if you still want me."

"I have to be dreaming, this can't be real. You don't love me. You left me. You told me yourself. I want to wake up, please let me wake up, now." I whimpered, trying to wiggle myself awake, but Edward held me firmly in place.

"I'll prove this is real and that I love you truly." He dropped his head down to me and before I could even respond his perfect lips swallowed mine.

This kiss didn't follow any of the rules. It left me breathless. I started to open my mouth and my arms wound around his neck and at first he didn't stop me. He pulled me closer and I squashed against his cold chest. He signed into my mouth with relief. Then he drew back and sighed heavily.

His forehead leaned against mine, resting there. His breath blew into my face, stunning me once more.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I missed that." His breath blew on my neck and made me shiver. My mind went blank. Then something flashed into my head, like it was waiting for me to discover it.

"Oh my gosh, where is Jacob?" I could see the hurt look in his eyes, but I didn't care at the moment. What if they hurt him? Would they think he was trying to harm me? No, I went to a dance with him. A voice behind us answered me.

"I'm over here Bella." Without thinking about it I jumped out of Edward lap and launched myself at Jacob. He caught me in a bear hug; steady me as I stumbled to him.

"It's ok, Bella." Jacob comforted me. I felt cold arms draw me backwards, away from Jacob.

"Watch out Bella, he may not be safe." Edward drew me against his chest, still holding one wrist in his unbreakable grasp.

"It's ok, Edward. Jacob would never hurt me. He's ok."

"She's right I would never hurt her, unlike you. You filthy bloodsucker." Jacob shot back at him.

"Hey!" I shouted it a bit too loud. Alice came running from around the corner, but stopped far enough away. She stayed back with Jasper her side, a comforting arm around her waist.

"Bella, I need to talk to you alone." Edward muttered in my ear.

"Ok, Jacob can you give us some privacy, please. Just go wait down there by the tables. I promise I'll be ok." I took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back, giving me a tentative smile.

He came forward and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth and I did too. I had forgotten that Edward was standing next to us, until he let out a growl. I figured that was Jacob's intent. I pulled back, smiling sheepishly, but blushing furiously.

I tried to smile back as best as I could manage, but I failed when I looked in to his nervous eyes. I had to choose, but how could I.

Edward took my hand, giving it a slight tug, and walked me over towards the forest. We went about a foot of the way into the brush before he threw me onto his back; I didn't even have time to protest. And he was off, flying through the forest. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

All too soon, we arrived at his meadow. He removed my death grip from around his neck and cradled me in his arms before setting me on my feet. He sat down next to me. The moonlight made the meadow as beautiful as it was when the sun shone on it.

Edward was also slightly glowing as the moon downcast upon him. We sat and stared at each other for what felt like hours. He broke the silence first, still holding my gaze.

"Bella, I don't know really how to put this so it sounds right or isn't overwhelming, but I'm going to try. Bella… I love you. I love you with all I have. I'm sorry I left you, but you have to understand that I left you because I loved you so much. I left you so you would be safe, so you could have a normal life. I came back because; I couldn't stay away, especially knowing what I had done to you. What I said in the forest that day, it was all a lie, I promise you. I didn't mean it, I love you so much. And I want you to have this, even if you don't love me anymore, or if you can't after all that I have done to you."

He swiftly took out a small box from inside his jacket. It looked like a ring box. Oh my god!

"Edward… are you proposing to me?" the words kind of came out in a squeak.

"No, it's a promise ring. I meant to give it to you for your birthday, but I never got the chance." He smiled at me.

He opened the black box to the most amazing ring ever. It was a thin band that had a ring of sapphires and diamonds surrounding it. It was the same color of his favorite blue shirt that I used to wear to please him. I slipped it on to my index finger and watched as the moonlight made it sparkle. I began to cry, I couldn't hold in the tears that streamed down my face all too quickly.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is it something I said? Can you still love me after all that I have done?"

"Edward I never stopped loving you for a second. But you can't just take me to our meadow, give me a ring, and tell me you still love me and expect me to just dump Jacob and come back to you like that." He smiled at the first part, but it slowly demised as I spoke the rest.

"Why the hell not? Bella please just tell me do you still love me or not? If you do we will worry about the rest later, but if you don't… I'll leave. I'll let you be alone with Jacob, if he is the one you really love now. I won't get in-between that. I just need to know if you still love me."

"Edward, like I said before, I never stopped loving you. The love I feel for Jacob will never compare to the love I feel for you, but I can't just dump everything for you. Jacob took care of me when you left me. He helped me not cry over you everyday, he helped the gashing whole inside of me. He repaired me as much as he could. I can't just forget about him, even if I love you with all I have."

I was the truth I loved Edward, but I loved Jacob too. I couldn't even imagine the pain I would put him in when this was all said and done. I had to choose and unfortunately I knew who it would be in the end.

"Bella, I love you. I know that you can't just dump him, you…care about him, but can you still love me too. Do you even want to be with me?" I could see this was killing him.

He thought that I didn't love him, that Jacob was more important to me. I had to make this as clear as possible. I placed my hand in his. Immediately, there was that spark that always took away my thought process.

"Edward, I love you. I love Jacob like a brother or a best friend. I want to be with you. I thought about you everyday you were gone; I thought you would never come back. But I can't just forget Jacob completely. I want to be friends with him, and I can imagine that that will be hard for you. I ju…" I was cut short by his perfect lips. He came down on top of me and we both rolled over into the grass. This kiss wasn't as careful as the others, but still careful.

I didn't stop him, how could I. I had been waiting for his kiss, his touch for every second he was gone. His hand wound up my neck and got lost in my hair. Mine did the same; I pulled him closer to me, our chests pushed together.

When I started to cross the lines, he pulled back. This was probably good, because I needed to breathe, unlike him.

"I love you Bella, and I will spend the rest of eternity trying to win you back if that's what it takes."

"You don't have to Edward, you already have me. You never lost me."

"Really?" he grinned and pecked me on the lips once more.

"Really, but I will still see Jacob, but as a friend."

"What ever you want. But it must be under my supervision."

"Edward, I don't think that is necessary."

"Oh I think it is." He lifted my wrist up to nose and took a deep breath.

"I have longed for your scent for far too long. I think it has gotten stronger. But you also smell like that vile werewolf. You need a long shower"

"Hey, I don't smell and he doesn't either." I argued.

"Don't defend him, please."

"I will as much as I want to. I do love him, but in more of a brotherly way."

"I wish you didn't. I want you to be mine and only mine." He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, which made it hard to frame a full sentence. We were still lulled in the grass. But I could care less, when I was in his arms.

"I am only yours, but Jacob is my best friend and always will be. You cant' change that. Not to make you upset, but you left and know you have to deal with the consequences, that would be Jacob." I admitted truthfully.

"Yes, I know, and I am. It just takes some getting used to." He picked up my hand that now held the luminous ring. "Do you like it?" he questioned.

"Edward, I can't accept that. It's too much." I slipped back off the ring, offering it back to him, but he refused to take it back. It sure looked like an engagement ring as it gleamed in the darkness.

"Yes, you can. You will take it." He slipped the ring back onto my second finger on my left hand.

"Thank you Edward, but it really is too much."

"No it's not. I love you." He kissed me deeply and I kissed him back. I started to cross the lines when he pulled back.

"I love you Edward."

"You have not idea. Later I will explain everything more thoroughly, but right now we have to decide what to do with the dog."

"_Jacob…_ I will deal with him myself. I don't think it will be to comforting to have you near him."

"I think I should come with you. He may lose control when he hears this."

"Jacob will not hurt me, Edward. He'll be fine. You can be close by, but you will not be with me."

"I will very close by."

"Fine. I should probably go back to him." I was dreading this more than ever. I was going to hurt him so bad. But I would make it clear that we will still be best friends more than ever.

"Not yet, I want just a few more minutes alone with my angel." He smiled at me and kissed my nose, than my forehead, and down my cheek. He kissed down my jaw line and lastly lingering around my lips. I felt like I may pass out. He kissed down my neck and back up it. He stopped by my pulse and breathed in deeply.

"Edward, not that I'm not enjoying this thoroughly, I really should go tell Jacob. But hold on to that thought for later tonight. You will be at my house tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Speaking of that I think we should tell Charlie… everything."

"We, yes, he should probably know your back." I was confused when he said everything. Did he mean tell him that he spent every night in my room? I think that would be a very bad idea. Charlie would go ballistic.

"No, although we need to tell him that too, but I mean everything… about me… about my family, what we are." Was he serious?

"NO, why and the world would we do that?"

"We should Bella, it might make things a bit easier to explain my disappearance and it would make tings easier so we don't have to hide everything."

"But… he… Charlie… why… he might never let me see you again."

"I won't let that happen. I going to talk to Carlisle to tomorrow and see what he thinks. But I think he has the right to know, don't you?"

"NO! I don't think so. He'll deal with it."

"Bella, let's argue about this tonight. We just got back together and I don't want to fight."

"Fine. I should go tell Jacob about the new… situation."

"Right, climb on my back." I did so (which is quite difficult in a dress and earrings that seemed to weigh a lot more because I knew where they were from) and he took off immediately.

I had to think about what I was going to say to him. I didn't know what to say.

We ran through the clearing of the forest. I saw Jacob and he looked like he knew exactly what was going to happen. This was going to be awful. I didn't know if I could do this. I began to cry, but held most of the tears in, except for one. It trickled down my cheek. Jacob noticed.

* * *

**_So please remember that I will make them both happy. Please trust me. So tell me what you think, please, pretty please. It's really late and I am doign homework at 12:00, please review. here are the pics, hope they work. Okay so I can't find the little globe thing to post them on, so go to my profile to see the beautiful picutres! thanks, Sorry, I will try again next time. :)_**

****


	13. What Could Have Been, Will Never Be

Okay, let me explain this, the best I can. She loves him and she knows that, but like in Eclipse she tried to ignore that, it was easier. She tried to have a relationship with him, romantically. But she loves Edward more. The only reason she tried in the first place was to get her mind off Edward (which Jacob did splendidly) and because she felt that spark. But it is a hell of a lot easier to tell Edward that he is more like a friend.

I emerged fully from the forest and walked towards Jacob. He stood up from the bench and walked towards me too, never breaking his gaze. I halted at his feet, when I noticed Edward stood less than three feet behind me.

"Edward go away, please." I turned slightly to look him in the eye and let him know I would be fine.

"I'll be listening. I'm not going far." I nodded. He took one last glance at Jacob and proceeded to walk down to where Alice and Jasper were standing at the entrance of the school's office.

"Bella, what happened… well, actually…? I think I know? It's ok." He took his thumb and wiped the tears that were now spilling over and rolling down my cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and pulled him against me. I didn't know how to word this, without hurting him, being sympathetic.

"Jacob I love you, I really do. I told you it wasn't like I loved Edward. I need you to know how much I want to be with you, how much I love you like a friend. You healed me when Edward left. You plugged the gaping hole in me. You listened to me when no one understood. You kept me safe, you were always there for me, expect for a few times with the whole werewolf. But Jacob… Edward has come back and… I'm going back to him. I want to still be friends… best friends. Jacob please understand I still love him. If you want me to be happy then you'll understand that I need Edward. I can't live with out him. If you really care about me, if what you said these past few weeks to me are true, you'll let me go back to him." I stuttered out.

"Bella, I'm not stopping you. I know that you will always love him more. I'm glad I got to spend the time that I did with you. We had great times. I made you content, and I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy then I want you to be with him. I understand Bella. Of course I still am your friend. I don't want to hurt you, if this is what you want, then no ones stopping you."

"Thank you Jacob. I'm so sorry. I hate that I'm hurting you like this, but I promise you our relationship won't change to much, expect for the kissing. I don't think that Edward would approve of that." I tried to lighten the mood. I heard Edward growl off in the distance. I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his musky scent.

"Probably. But I need to ask you… How do you know he won't just leave you again? He did it to you once, how can you be sure he won't do it again?"

I grimaced. "Jacob, I know he won't. He left me before while still loving me; he left because he loved me. He wanted to keep me safe and to have a human life, but he couldn't stay away. And I wasn't really any safer without him."

"As long as you say so, Bella. I care about you; I don't want to see you like that again. It really hurt me. I wanted to take away your suffering, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. But I made you happier, that's what I cared about."

"I know. Thank you again for taking care of me when he left. You kept me somewhat sane. I would probably be in a mental institute by now, if it wasn't for you."

"You were good company." he brushed his thumb across my cheek and tried to form a full sentence out of his gibberish. "I think I already know the answer, but …can… I… can I kiss you one last time? Like in a farewell kiss?" he stuttered out as quickly as possible.

I turned around to see Edward. He looked furious, but I would deal with him later. "Sure Jacob."

His brilliant smile spread across his face as he took my hands and pulled me against his chest. He leaned his head to mine and we shared a passionate kiss. It had a spark, but it was a spark of friendship and caring love. It didn't even begin to compare to the one Edward and I shared in the meadow.

I pulled back when I heard a deep growl in the distance, which would have sent me cowering away if I wouldn't have known who it erupted from. I pulled back and looked up into his sparkling eyes. He smiled and gave me one more peck.

"I don't think your fiancée liked that." He pointed his head towards Edward.

"Fiancée?"

"The ring. You're engaged… aren't you?"

"No… no, no, no. It's a promise ring."

"Oh, sorry. Well… I don't think your boyfriend liked that then." He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I smiled and he returned it.

"He'll deal. It meant no more than a friendship kiss to me."

"Bella, I want you to know that I will always love you, more than a friend, but you love Edward the way I love you. I will not stand in the way. I trust your judgment, I may not like it, but I trust It." he chuckled softly.

"Oh, thank you Jacob. You are so understanding. I love you, as my best friend forever." I threw my arms around him again and squeezed as hard as I could. He squeezed back.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around in Jacob's arms and looked up into Edward's eyes. They showed many emotions at the moment. Love, hate, relaxation, anger, and happiness. I smiled at him and Jacob released me reluctantly.

"I assume everything is fixed?"

"You assumed right." I replied and looked at Jacob.

"Hey, thanks for keeping her safe. I do own you." Edward talked towards, Jacob. I could tell the words were hard to manage out, it was sincere though, every word.

"I kept her safe because I love her."

"I realize that. I just wanted to thank you. Bella probably wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you."

"Yes, that's probably true. Edward… I want you to know that she's your's now. Take good care of her. Don't leave her again. You have no idea how bad her condition was after you left." I blushed crimson.

"Oh, I know. You didn't see mine either. I was stuck in the basement in Spain. I wouldn't talk to anyone or answer my phone."

"But you did call her once." He pointed out.

"Indeed, that was to make sure she was still alive. I believe that was when she yelled and cursed at me." I blushed deeper. Edward brushed his thumb across my cheek, smiling down at me.

"I should probably go, Bella. Do you think I can see you tomorrow?" Jacob turned his attention back on me.

"Sure, how about you come over for dinner? Charlie won't be there yet he told me that he went on some three day fishing trip with some of his police buddies."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow Bella." He gave me a short hug and then walked off into the distance.

He stopped halfway to his car and came back. "Oh Edward, watch out for Mike Newton. He had his eye for Bella these last few weeks."

"Will do." Jacob walked back into the darkness, silently and swiftly.

"So… do you want to go back into the dance or go back to my house?" Edward broke the silence first.

"How about your house. I really don't want to have to go back into the dance… with a different guy."

"True, but I never did get my dance, because you passed out on me."

"How about we dance out here?" I suggested, trying to get out of having to go back into the gym.

"Sure, since it's quieter out here and more romantic." he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I rested my head against it. I was extremely tried. I had a complicated and fully tiring night.

He kissed the top of my hair and whispered "I love you Bella." His icy breath blew on my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He hummed my lullaby. Was he seriously trying to put me to sleep?

"I haven't heard that in so long, I missed it very much. Speaking of which, why did you take my CD, or the photos, and everything you ever gave me? Then you took my heart and my lungs. I haven't really breathed in so long."

"It felt like you took my heart too."

"I also had a hole that opened it self up when ever someone mentioned your name or anything else that reminded me of you." We were twirling in circles as we spoke.

"It seems we are alike in more ways than I thought."

"It seems." We danced for a few more minutes, just twirling in circles.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we can go back to my place. Charlie won't be there to bother us all night, no interruptions."

"Good. We can have peaceful night." He swung me into his arms and carried me to his car. I giggled and kissed his nose. Nothing could make me unhappy right now. I was back in Edward's arms.


	14. Every Thought Was About You

_**Hello, thank you very much for your wonderful, lovely, heartwarming, awesome, breathtaking, tremendous, amazing, awe-inspiring, astounding, grand, magnificent, unbelievable, fantastic, incredible, extraordinary, excellent, and terrific reviews!!!! You guys are wonderful! I hope you weren't' too mad about the last ch. But let me assure you again, that Jacob will be back and I think you will find yourself happy.**_

_**Also to the reviewer who gave me an extra LONG, LONG, review, please read this. I hope you still are willing to read this story and I hope when I bring a certain somebody back into the story, it will make you happy. I understand where you were coming from and your opinions. So thanks again.**_

_**I will try to update soon. Thanks and I hope you find time to tell me what you think of this ch at the end! **__****_

_**Music: Feel- matchbox twenty, Make this go on forever- Snow Patrol ( for this ch and the next) Taking Over me- Evanescence, I never Wanted To- Saosin, You're all I have- Snow Patrol ( also for the next ch. too), and Words, Hands, hearts- Yellowcard. (I know that a lot, but I had a lot of ideas, LOL) **_

He carried me down to Rose's convertible that was on the other side of the parking lot. He swung me into the passenger seat. Next to me was a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Edward got in the drivers side inhumanly fast. "Do you like them?" he gave me my favorite crooked smile, charming me easily.

"I love them, thank you." I leaned in to smell the white roses that resembled his pale skin.

"I would have bought a rose for every time I thought of you, but I don't believe there would be enough roses in the world to do so."

I smiled back at him, thinking of his sweet comment. He kissed me on my full lips, his lips lingering on mine. He groaned, pulling away with a clenched jaw, which he quickly unloosened.

"I missed your smell. That's on reason I got the flowers, they reminded me you smell. I mean nothing compares, but they have a fraction of it."

"They have nothing on you. Your smell is just as intoxicating."

"I was going to stay the same thing about you." He pulled me on to his lap and gave me a peck on the lips. He ducked his head to my neck and ran his nose down it. It sent chills down my spine and I couldn't hold back a shiver of pleasure. He didn't seem aware of it.

"It wouldn't probably be best for you to be on my lap while I'm attempting to drive," He snickered and moved me gently back onto my seat. He took my hand and brought my wrist it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Hmm…" He dropped our intertwined hands to the seat and stared the car. He drove as fast as usual, but strangely it didn't frighten me. We were back to the house within fifteen minutes.

He came around to my side before I could even undo the seatbelt. He politely opened my door and pulled me out, keeping a hand around my waist as we walked up to the house. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let go all night. He opened the door for me and turned a light on, bringing life to the house.

"So… I'm tried, so how about I go have my human moment and you wait in my room for me." I smiled as I back up from the door as he closed the front door with a silent click.

"Sure, hurry up your human moment as fast as possible. I hate having to be away from you." Then he was gone. That's not fair; he didn't even wait for me.

I skipped my way up the stairs, being careful not to trip. But being me, of course I tripped on the last step. A flash of white caught my wrists pulling them backwards before I was about an inch away from the floor. I felt his cold hands slip around my waist.

"Thanks." He pulled me up to my feet.

"I missed your clumsiness so much." He kissed my nose.

"I'm sick of it."

"I think it's cute. I love having to catch you, never having to leave your side because you could kill yourself."

"Got to love that," I replied sarcastically, fixing my dress.

"So do you need me to come help you with your human moment?" I didn't know how to respond to that question.

"Um… if you want… to." I stuttered.

"Do you think you can do it with out hurting yourself?"

"I'll try. I can't make any guarantees."

"I'll be listening closely. If you need me, yell or speak. I'll be able to hear you any way." He chuckled and at a human pace went back into my bedroom. I heard the rocking chair squeak as he sat down and began to rock in it.

I went to go take a shower. It was quick and painless. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo. When I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel to wrap around me before I stepped out. I pulled back the liner and attempted to step out.

My foot got caught on the shower curtain and I tripped over the low wall on the shower. Of course before I could even let out a yelp, a white hand flashed in front of me, catching me. I felt an icy hand on my dripping shoulder and another one around my toweled waist. I looked up into the eyes of my savior.

"That's the third time in the last two hours. And it doesn't get old one bit." He helped me up stand up, but instead of setting me on my feet he sat me on the counter, by the sink. I suddenly realized that I was in naught but a towel and Edward was still holding me in his grasp.

My eyes flashed raked my body, checking to make sure anything important wasn't reveled. All was good. Expect the towel was a bit too short fro my taste and was slowly riding up my thighs. I tugged at it. But that just pulled it down from the upper part, so I left it alone.

Edward noticed my glance down at my body and my insist tugging and chuckled, holding me at an arms length.

"Don't worry love, I didn't see anything. Your beautiful anyway." he brought me against his chest.

He leaned down and rested his cheek against my head and stroked my wet hair down my back. I felt his cold hands run down my back even through the thin towel and I shivered involuntary. It was hard to ask a question and especially this one, but I was a bit uncomfortable.

"Um… Edward… not that I'm not enjoying this moment very much, but can I possibly get dressed… alone?" he released me and put a hand under my chin.

"Absolutely, sorry I got caught up in the moment of having you back in my arms." He leaned in and pecked me on the forehead.

"Hmm… your hair smells delicious." He gently took me off the counter and placed me on the floor while I held on securely on my towel.

"I'll be outside the door." He walked out with a final peak and the door closed with a click.

I dressed quickly and turned off the light before I came out the door. When I opened the door I was slightly blind and didn't think that Edward meant right outside the door. I ran right into his hard, cold chest.

I regained my balance quickly. He still placed his hands around my waist, steadying me. What hurt was my head. It was like running into a rock.

"Are you okay? I told you I was going to wait outside the door." He seemed to be trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I know, but I didn't think you meant _directly_ outside the door."

"Sorry, are you hurt?"

"My head hurts a little, but I'll be fine."

"That's the fourth time today."

"I wish you would stop counting." He laughed under his breathe.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the room. I walked to the bed, but his hand stopped me. I waited patiently while he undid the pale blue sheets.

"Is your head ok?" he asked as he pulled back the covers.

"It's fine, just a little sore." He picked me up bridal style and slipped me under the covers. He laid down behind me, on top of the covers.

"So… should I begin my very long explanation about why I left, and what happened while I was gone or should you begin first?" he propped his head up on his elbow, turning his eyes full force on mine.

"You first." I pushed my back up against his chest and laid my head in the curve of his neck.

"Ok… well…"

_**Please tell me what you think! The next ch. Will be better!!! More entertaining! I hope there weren't to many mistakes!**_


	15. Explanations Of Love

_**Sorry, this is another "fluff ch." But the next one is much better, something BIG WILL HAPPEN, I PROMISE!!! Please bear with me, thanks for all your wonderful reviews again, you inspire me!!!! **__****__****__****__****__****_

_**Music: Sorry- Daughtry, Make This Go On Forever- Snow Patrol, You Make Me Smile- Blue October**_

_**Recap: "so… should I begin my very long explanation about why I left, and what happened while I was gone or should you begin first?"**_

"_**You first." I pushed my back up against his chest and laid my head in the curve of his neck.**_

"_**Ok… well…"**_

"Ok…well… first of all, I left you because I wanted you to live a normal life, without any mythical creatures interrupting it. I wanted you to not be in danger with my world anymore. I left while loving you, because I loved you. I wanted you to be safe, have a normal, humane life.

"What I said in the forest that day was nagging at my mind every minute I was away from you. When I said that… I didn't want you… it was the blackest kind of blasphemy. I lied, and I'm so sorry - sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. I lied to save you and it didn't work. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every moment I was away."

"Edward…" I started. He cut me off before I even could finish stating his name. He placed a frigid finger over my lips, cutting off any words.

"Please, let me finish."

I nodded and he continued.

"I sat and did nothing for months. I tried to stay around my brothers and sisters, but I couldn't be around all the love and happiness radiating from them. Then they would pity me and try to help me, but it only made it worse. I wouldn't hunt so they would always go without me and bring me a deer or an elk back. They would stick it in my room and wouldn't leave till I drank it.

"Eventually I left them too. I couldn't take it anymore. Every thought, every one of their thoughts brought me to think of you. I tried not to… because it hurt severely, but it was impossible. Knowing that I hurt you, that I lied to you. I kept repeating it over and over in my head. I remember the look on your face when I told you I didn't love you anymore, the tears streaming down your face. It torn me apart. I hoped that I wouldn't be able to go through with it, that you wouldn't believe me. But you immediately did the opposite, you believed me.

"I sat there day after day, minute, after minute fighting with myself, my conscious… for what was moral and what was right. Part of me was raging me to go back to you, to call you up, to take the first flight back to Forks. The other part constantly reminded me of why I left you, that I couldn't go back to you after what I did. It usually won over the voice in my head, and I suffered because of it. You see which side won, in the end though. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally called you; I had to hear your voice. When you started yelling at me… cursing at me."

I blushed scarlet as he spoke remembering my yelling fit a few weeks ago.

"I thought you would never forgive me. But then Alice answered and told me about you jumping off a cliff and getting saved by a friend. It made me jealous in a way. Knowing that you were probably more then friends. I hated the idea. Then she said that… you needed me and I needed you.

"I broke right then. I decide I would beg for your forgiveness, to get you back in my arms, if I had to. I didn't matter how long it took, I vowed to myself that I would, no matter what. I took the first flight back to Forks. I stayed at the house and watched you by day. I spied on you at school, listened to people's thoughts, and watched you walk to classes. Every night I would watch you sleep… from the rocking chair," his last words trailed off, and I realized what had suddenly saddened him.

"You were there… with Jacob there… at the same time… watching me sleep?" I couldn't really make out what I was trying to say. I mean those were nights that I wished he would just climb in my window and watch me sleep, but I didn't think that he was really there. I mean I had dreams about him. OH NO! What did I say while he was there? The question bubbled to my lips.

"What did I say?" he laughed lightly at that. I felt the gentle rhythm of his chest against my back. It was comforting, that and his breath on my neck, as it trailed down my back, stopping at the neck line of my t-shirt.

"You said mostly the same things. You said my name, and…_Jacobs _and the first night you said you loved me. I knew I had to get you back at all costs then.

"I was ready to fight. I made plans for the dance. Alice helped and they met me before they went to your house to help you get ready. Alice attacked me when she saw me. It was quite funny… well now it is. Jasper left later to meet me. Alice had already gotten me a tux.

"I was prepared to win your heart back, I was ready for every reaction you threw at me, well expect the one you actually did. I still can't believe you passed out on me, but you were always unpredictable.

"When I saw you in _his_ arms it made me even madder. But I have won you back and here you are safe in my arms just like I have dreamed."

"I don't… know how to really respond to that," I replied simply.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you did? I mean I heard that you were into extreme sports or something like that while I was gone. Why don't you elaborate off that?"

"Ok…when you left me in the woods I tried to follow you. You left no trail or footprints, but I tried. I walked for what felt like hours. Finally I tripped over something and I just curled up in a ball on the forest floor. Eventually I feel asleep. I was woken up by different voices and that's when Sam Uley appeared. He carried me to Charlie and the house. There was a huge group looking for me, apparently I was missing for a while.

"After that I was a zombie. The first week I did nothing; I didn't eat, drink, or move. I missed a few days of school, refusing to go, and Charlie never bothered me about it.

"Months passed and nothing changed. I did go back to school, I ate, and I did what I was supposed to do. I didn't talk to anyone unless spoken to. I was lifeless.

"One day I saw a for sale sign for two motorcycles. I wanted to break my promise, because you had broken yours. I took them to Jacob, hoping that he would help me repair them and give me teaching lessons. I didn't want to kill myself; I just wanted to hear you're… voice.

"I started coming over everyday, expect the times when I had work at Newton's or school work. He finished the bikes after a while and taught me how to ride it. The first time I rode it, I heard your voice in my head for the second time and I got addicted to it.

"You told me to go back to Charlie. After that, I did things that would trigger that your voice in my head. Then Alice came back and well you pretty much know every thing from there."

"Ok… I have a few questions…where in that story did Jacob become a werewolf? How many months ago, did the transformation happen?"

Opps, I forgot about explaining that part or I was kind of hoping he would. "He became a werewolf about a month ago," I admitted sheepishly.

"So he's a very young werewolf." he scoffed.

"Umm… do you have any other questions?"

"Yes actually, how did he get you to go to the dance? You broke down crying when I tried last year, but you had no problem when he took you, I'm hurt." He lower lips jutted out and he gave me that pitiful look and it broke my heart, even knowing that he was just teasing, it still hurt, knowing it was somewhat true.

"I got him to go… I asked him and it's a long story. Lets just say, Mikes involved."

"I'm listening. I would like to know just how Mike got put on Jacob's beware list," he teased.

"It's Mike's fault… see he asked me to go and I didn't want to just say no, so I said that someone already asked me. It was my only idea at the time. So, I asked Jacob if he would go with me. I really didn't want to go, but I had to. But Mike couldn't let it go so he was harassing me the rest of the day. While I was waiting for Jacob one day Mike went a little too far. Jacob ended up throwing him against a wall and threatening him. But he dropped it after that."

To my surprise he busted out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Someone finally gave it to Mike. I getting to not mind him to much, expect for the part of him being in love with you and the fact that he is a werewolf."

"Ok… you done yet?"

"Yah, you should probably go to sleep. You look like you could collapse right now."

"I am pretty tired." I yawned as I spoke. "Do you promise to be here when I wake up?"

"I promise... I missed watching you sleep. I'll be here all night, I swear."

"You better be." I yawned again. He chuckled.

"Go to sleep." He began humming my lullaby to me. I pushed myself as close as I could be against his chest.

I couldn't believe that my angel was back… here…and mine. I have dreamed about this and I just hope I don't wake up and figure out it was all a dream. I slowly dozed off and darkness over came me.

_**Please take the time to tell me what you think!!! THE NEXT CH WILL BE BIG!!! I HOPE YOU WATCH!!!**_


	16. a Visitor In Pain

_**Hello, I hope you guys are ready!!! I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes in this ch, if you find any, I didn't have a whole lot of time to check it, so I'm checking it at… it's 11:46 right now. SO, please pardon my mistakes!!! Thanks!!!**_

_**Music: I'm Alive- Disturbed, Land Of Confusion- Disturbed (I just love that song, I 'm not exactly sure how it ties in, and I'm listening to it, right now), Drilled a wire Through My Cheek- Blue October, and Weight of the World- Evanescence.**_

_**Thanks!!!! **__****_

My eyelids fluttered open and I groaned at the alarm clock buzzed annoyingly. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me to remember it.

I tired hard, I saw flashes… they didn't make sense. Then the previous day flooded back to me. I recognized the cold arms that recently had wrapped themselves around my waist. I turned around in them to meet the gorgeous face of my angel.

Just inches from my face, was Edward.

"Good Morning." He smiled at me and his chilling breath blew in my face. His breath still had that same effect on me so it took me a minute to respond and form coherent sentences.

"Good Morning. How was your night?" I finally stuttered out.

"Uneventful… you barely talked all night. I was quite disappointed. I was hoping for a little more than my name, but I got nothing. But you slept soundly all night, barely ever stirred in my arms."

"Well I'm sorry. I'll try to do better tonight. I have to admit that was the best night's sleep I have had… in a long time," I finished.

"I'm glad, but tomorrow, you better do better… or else." He silently closed the distance between us, softly placing his lips on mine and parting them slightly. His breath came out and hit me in the face. I felt faint and I gasped for oxygen.

"Would you like breakfast?" he smiled at me, obviously pleased that he still had such a strong effect on me.

"Hmm?" I lost my train of thought quickly.

"Bella…would you like me to make you breakfast?" he asked again. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Sure… sorry, you still dazzle me." He grin grew more pronounced.

"I'd hoped so." He swiftly swung his way out of the bed and over me. He proceeded to sling me over his back, gently, ignoring the fact that I could walk on my own two feet. He gracefully walked his way down the stairs, at somewhat vampire speed, completely ignoring the fact he had a hungry, sleepy human on his back as he skipped every other step.

He sat me down in the scratched and destroyed kitchen chair and started to make me pancakes. While they cooked, the smell wafted throughout the house. It smelled delicious. It amazed me how quickly and well he worked his way around the kitchen. Not only had he not been here in the lat seen months, but he didn't even eat this food, but he knew where everything was and seemed perfectly at ease with the recipe.

"Here, Mrs. Swan, a secret family recipe for pancakes." He sat the three, fluffy pancakes down in front of me and sat across from me. He watched as I ate, quickly demolishing them. They were divine. Really, who knew that vampires could cook such delicious food?

"Wow… Edward, I didn't know you could cook. They were great." I sighed, he was better at yet another thing than me.

"Thank you. It was one of my favorite foods as a teen. My mother always made them for me. Some how, that memory has stuck with me, when others haven't."

I was about to respond when there was a loud knock on the door. It sounded as if they would have knocked any harder, they could have broke down the door.

"Werewolves." I heard Edward murmured under his breath, as he growled towards the door.

"What does Jake want, NOW? It's too early," I whined.

"Not good." He briskly jumped from his seat, grabbing me by the waist, before hurrying off to the shaking door.

What did he mean by 'not good'? What happened? What if…? Oh no! I tried to keep pace with Edward, but he mostly dragged me anyway.

Edward opened the door to a screaming Jake. He was being carried by Sam. Crimson blood, pooled on Sam's shirt, and when I looked at Jacob's his was also soaked with blood. His eyes were agonized and his piercing screams broke my heart.

I looked closer and I noticed that his shirt was bloody especially around the neck. I realized that it was oozing blood and had to two, precise bite marks stabbed into it. I felt a little faint; the blood was making me queasy. The room began to spin and my knees felt like they may buckle.

I shook it off, right now was not the right time to faint, "OH NO Jake!"

I attempted to run to him, but Edward caught my waist, pulling me back against his chest. At that moment his cell phone rang, it flashed to his ear, before it even finished it first buzz. He spoke swiftly and quietly. I didn't understand anything expect 'he's here'. I wondered if Alice had a vision or something. But she couldn't see werewolves.

He dropped his silver cell phone into his jean pocket and he seemed to be thinking incredibly hard.

I was feeling queasier by the second, but I couldn't stop staring at all the blood. Edward noticed the look on my face and his eyes widened at my green face.

"Bella don't you dare pass out on me now!" he ordered and I tried to pretend it was all just paint. I nodded and covered my nose, looking at something else, anything else.

"What the hell happened?" Edward yelled.

"Victoria bit him! We were right behind him, but not quick enough. She's dead now. We can't have him on our land or near us. It would only bring trouble, and it's not safe to our reservation. Can you take care of him?"

"He's your friend; you can't just dump him here, with us."

"Unfortunately we have to. He is now our enemy. Please help him." He set him down on the poach step and ran back down the driveway, instantly transforming the moment he reached the fringe of trees.

"Edward… what now?" my voice shook.

"My family is coming. Looks like we have a new member."

"AHHH! BELLA PLEASE HELP! MAKE THE FIRE STOP!" Jake yelled. Edward picked him up took him inside, setting him on the couch.

_**Please tell me what you think!! I bet you weren't expecting that, now were you!!!!! I do respond to any of your reviews, so feel free to ask me anything!!! Hit that submit button down there and give me a quick review, pleas, pretty please with sugar on top!!! **__****_


	17. Werewolf To Vampire

_**Okay, here is the next ch! Now for those of you who say, this can't happen. I realize that. I am not sure of all the rules of the werewolves, but I never read that it couldn't happen. So in the name of fan fiction, it happens in my story. If you don't like it, tough. It's FANFICTION! **_

_**Sorry about my little outburst. On with the story and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are great!!!**_

_**Music: Decadence- Disturbed, Pain Redefined- Disturbed, Like You- Evanescence, and Long Day- matchbox twenty.

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Edward… what now?" my voice shook. **_

"_**My family is coming. Looks like we have a new member."**_

"_**AHHH! BELLA PLEASE HELP! MAKE THE FIRE STOP!" Jake yelled. Edward picked him up took him inside, slamming the door shut with his foot.

* * *

**_

Edward swung him on to the couch as Jake screamed in pain again. It torn me apart, seeing Jake in pain… physical pain. I thought the other night when he was in emotional pain would be worse, but it isn't.

"BELLA! Please do something!" he cried.

"I ca…can't, Jake." I started to cry. He had helped me through my pain, and here he lays and I can't do anything. I kneeled next to him, taking his hand. I hoped being here, would help some… I wished.

"Edward, please, help him!" I begged though my blurry eyes.

"Bella, there is nothing I can do, nothing my family can do. He has to go through with it. He had three days to go. I can't stop it. I'm sorry."

I pulled Jake's head across my lap and put my hand on his forehead, hoping my touch would somehow help too. Hoping that if he knew I was here and I was trying to take of him would help him, too.

"Jake it will be ok. I'm here for you. I won't leave your side; I whispered reassuring words to him as I stroked his hair.

Suddenly, the rest of Edward's family came bounding gracefully through the door.

"What happened?" Carlisle was the first one I saw. He walked over to the couch where Jake laid screaming.

"Victoria bit him," Edward replied simply. Carlisle kneeled next to him and examined his wounded quickly. He applied pressure to the bite marks in his neck.

"There is nothing we can do, I'm sorry Bella. He will become a vampire. It's too late to stop it. Sometimes, like in your cases there are ways, but it has already gotten too far into the blood stream."

"Isn't there something… anything?"

"No, there isn't. We should get him back to our house. When he wakes up, you shouldn't be near him either, in case he loses control."

"Can I be with him while he goes through with the transformation? Please, he needs me. I have to be by him, through this. Please Carlisle." I begged as I held tightly to Jake's hand.

"I think it will be ok, but when he hits his third day, you can't be near him, not even in the house. I don't know how he will react to human blood and the lust for it. I don't think this has ever happen, or at least, the wolf has never fully transformed."

"But he needs me. He was there for me; I have to be there for him." The last words got jumbled up at the end as I started to cry harder.

"Bella, we'll figure it out later, right now we have to get him out of the house before Charlie comes home. Go write a note so he knows where you are." Edward instructed me. He helped me off the floor and held me for a moment, trying to comfort me.

"What should I say? He doesn't know you are back yet?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Say…Alice took you shopping and you're staying with her at the house. Tell him you'll call him tonight for the rest of the details." He held me at an arms length, studying me, before he gave me a slight push towards the kitchen.

I ran to the kitchen drawer and yanked out the notepad and a pencil. I wrote a quick note. It read-

_**Dear Charlie,**_

_**Sorry I'm not here. Alice took me shopping. Staying at their house tonight. I'll call you later to let you know details. Leftovers in the fridge. - love Bella**_

I threw plates in the sink from breakfast, so it didn't look like we left in too much of a rush. I went out in to the living room. Carlisle was just leaving with Jake.

"Bella get a bag of clothes, three days worth. If you insist on staying you'll need something. Hurry!" I ran up the stairs and luckily didn't fall. It felt like I was reliving last year when James was after me.

I threw numerous clothes and my toothbrush in my duffle bag and ran down the stairs; careful as possible. But not careful enough, I fell on the third step down, but before I even fell more than a few inches, I felt Edward's hands locked around my waist.

I steadied myself with his help. Before I knew it I was on his back flying. I saw the green blobs of trees flying past me and then suddenly we were in front of his house. I could already hear Jake's screams coming from inside.

Edward ran through the front door and to the dining room. The table was just a prop, but useful at this moment. They had tied him down with rope; I'm assuming it was so he wouldn't be able to hurt someone or himself during the transformation. Carlisle stood over him.

"Bella, you can sit here with him. It will take a while, so be patient." He pointed to a recliner by the table. "I'll check on him every once in a while. I called off from the hospital. I'll be in my study if you need me." He disappeared with in a second.

Alice stood against the door frame, watching me wearily, with Jasper next to her. Emmett was pulled by Rosalie upstairs. And Esme was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. His emotions are too much for me. I'm going hunting," Jasper said as he shook his head and ran out the back door.

"Someone, please, go with him," Edward yelled upstairs. Momentarily, Rosalie and Emmett appeared by his side, nodded and left out the way Jasper did.

I sat down at the table next to Jacob. I felt guilty. If he wouldn't have gone after Victoria, for me, then this wouldn't have happened. It seemed Alice read my thoughts.

"Bella, this is not your fault. I wish I could have seen it earlier. But I can't see werewolves, so all I saw was someone at your door screaming. Which is weird, because usually your future just goes completely blank when you are involved with their species, too.

"But this time, I just heard screaming and them everything went black for the whole family. Yet, I keep getting flickers of things, after he has transformed. I am thinking maybe once, he is fully turned; he won't be able to affect my visions anymore. But I am unsure right now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do something before it happened, but who knows, maybe this is a better way to go. I always believed everything happened for a reason. It will be alright though, trust me." She smiled at me and was gone in a flash.

I sighed and turned to find my angel. Edward had a grimace in his face. I walked over to where he stood and took his hand in mine. I kissed the back of his hand.

He smiled, but it didn't touch his eye. He kissed my forehead reassuringly.

"He'll be ok. I just don't know how he will react when he finds out that he has become something that he was supposed to destroy with the rest of his life."

"I don't know either. Will he live here?"

"I don't know. That's up to Carlisle. But if he wants to then, I guess he has nowhere else to go. It's not like we can release him on the street and he won't be allowed to go back to the reservation."

"Ok…" I didn't really know what to say. Jacob continued to yell and I went to go sit back down by him. I took his hand again. Edward sat down behind me and rubbed my back. Ti was going to be a long three days.

_**Day 2**_-

I have been by his side for almost the whole time. Last night I took a shower and got dressed in my sweats and t-shirt. I went outside and called my dad.

Alice talked to him and reassured him that I was safe here for the night. He told me that he was going to go back down to another fishing spot for a few days and spend some time with Harry's family. I told him that I would be safe with Alice. After a while he finally agreed to it.

Edward ordered me to sleep at least for a couple of hours. I couldn't really say no, I was exhausted.

By this time, Jacob had been knocked out. He had been moaning every once in a while, but with the morphine that Carlisle had tried to give him, he had been out.

He took me up to his room and came to lie next to me on the couch, soothing me. I was awaked to Jake screaming louder than ever down stairs. I pulled on my jeans and rushed down stairs with Edward at my heals.

Carlisle was down stairs with him too. I looked at the clock; I had been asleep for about five hours.

"Is he ok?" he was thrashing against the ropes.

"I think he is fishing up his transformation. I would give him more morphine, but he would probably just burn it up as quickly as we gave it too him. Plus there really is nothing we can do at this stage."

"It's only been about two days, how can he be almost done?"

"I looked up some stuff in my research and I think since he is a werewolf, he will finish up early. I also came to a conclusion that he will mostly likely be able to resist human blood, easier than any of us can."

"What? Does that mean Bella will be safe around him?" Edward asked, confused.

"I think so. He won't want to drink it. It will almost repulse him."

"That's new. But still when he wakes up, I want someone holding him back and he hunts immediately. I want Bella to be as safe as possible, and since she refuses to leave, this is the only way."

"Of course. Right now I think he is going through the most painful part of his transformation." As he spoke Jacob's screams became fainter. His eyes flashed open and he began to tug at the ropes. They fell off easily.

He swung his legs off the table. The rest of the family appeared at our sides. Emmett and Jasper went to Jake's side ready to react if he lost control.

Jacobs's eyes wandered the room and when he found me, his eyes grew wide.

"Bella? What happened?" before I could even blink he was at my side, hugging me. Jasper and Emmett made a move to catch him, but Carlisle held up a hand, stopping them.

"Bella, what am I?" I wrapped my arms around him tighter. How could I tell him?

* * *

_**OHHHH! What do you think? Please let me know?! Thanks for reading!!!! And please don't hate me! **__****_


	18. Jacob, The Vampire

_**Hello, I'm sorry but this is kind of a short ch. But I have to leave in few minutes for ht weekend, so I'm just trying to post as fast as I can. Thanks!!!**_

_**Music: (what I am listening to currently) Ten Thousand Fists- Disturbed, X-amount of word- Blue October, and Bring Me to Life- evanescence.

* * *

**_

"Umm… Jake do you remember what happened at all?" he was still hugging me to his chest. No one made any movement to stop him either. He seemed in complete control.

"I remember that Victoria bit me. I remember the burning pain, like someone was burning my veins… and your voice. But other than that… nothing."

I nodded, waiting for someone to step in.

"What am I?"

I sighed; this was the part that I was dreading. "Jake, you're a… you're…" I couldn't get it out. I didn't want to break this fate to my dear friend. His face slumped and his arms dropped to his sides.

"I'm a vampire, aren't I?" I looked up into his eyes and a stray tear ran down my cheek. I simply nodded. The silence seemed to completely fill the air. Why was no one else stepping in? I could really use their help right now.

As if Carlisle heard my thoughts, he stepped forward as Edward pulled me back to his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He wiped the single tear from my face.

"I'm afraid so. Victoria bit you, so the venom entered your system. Your pack brothers were not quick enough to save you. No one could, I'm sorry. Now I know you probably have millions of questions but we really need to go over some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well we need to know if you have a power, if you could possibly still have some of your werewolf abilities in you. If you remember things from your human life. If you're going to live with us? Many things like that. Little details we need to arrange and figure out. Why don't we go sit down in the living room to discuss things?"

He pointed his hand to the doorway and lead out. Jacob nodded and followed. He turned to look at me and flashed me a breathtaking smile. Edward growled and so did Jacob.

"Hey! STOP IT! We have no time to fight right now. Now let's go in the other room." I pulled out of Edward's grasp and started to the other room. He came up behind me and pulled me back against his side. He was being very protective tonight. _Wonder why? _I thought sarcastically.

Carlisle was already seated in the front room with Alice and Esme. Jasper, Rosalie, and Jasper followed Jacob in.

Edward pulled me down on the chair and I sat on his lap. His arms snaked their way around my waist. He kissed the top of my head. I hugged his cold arms wrapped around me. Jacob sat next to us with Emmett by his side.

It was silent for a few minutes, everyone clueless on how to start. The atmosphere was tense. I felt a calming way fall over me. I looked towards Jasper; he just gave me a gentle smile.

"So Jacob… why don't we start with the questions." Carlisle finally had the confidence to start.

"Sure." Jacob replied glumly.

"You have self control that a new born would not have; I believe that is because you were a werewolf. You may not find human blood… appetizing or tempting. Does Bella smell… tempting to you?"

Edward growled and pulled me closer to him, making it a bit difficult to breathe.

"Edward, please release. I need to breathe." His arms loosened, but still had them placed around me, as if he was about to make a run for it.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"She smells… good, but not edible. Not to mention I would never hurt her."

"That's good. I do think you will have great restraint. It would be a first, but it is a good strength. It may be your power, but you could also have another power. It probably won't develop for a few years, but I'm unsure. A werewolf turned to a vampire is a first for me. I'm uncertain of your course as a new born. You may be mostly the same as we were or you could have a complete different path."

"Will I be able to see my family or my friends? Will I be able to see the pack again?"

"I don't know. When we are turned we are not allowed to see anyone that we once knew, including family or friends. But they know what has happened to you, they know the reason for your disappearance or most of them do. But I don't think it would be wise to go visit the pack. That would end badly."

He nodded glum again. I wanted to go and wrapped my arms around him again, but Edward's death grip made that slightly impossible. I reached my hand out and firmly grabbed it.

It shocked me, his hand was still warm. It wasn't hot like it used to be, but it wasn't cold like Edward's. I gasped. His hand clung to mine and he looked up into my eyes.

"What?" he eyes grew wide.

"Your hand… it's warm."

"Yes, I noticed that to. Wolf thing." A smile broke across face as he used his old 'term'. I smiled back, he still seemed the same. Even Though he may be in a new form, he would always be my Jacob!

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please take a few seconds to tell me what you think! Next ch will be better, I promise!!!!**_


	19. They're Coming

_**Hello, I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update on Sunday. I have had a lot of homework and exams are creeping up on me along with tons of tests and quizzes. But then when I finally had time to post, the website said I couldn't post due to technical difficulties. So I had to wait for a while. I 'm sorry, but its up. Yah!**_

_**It may not be edited very well; I had to rush, sorry again.**_

_**Music: (currently listening to, but it kind of goes) Disconnected- trapt, Dance With the devil- Breaking Benjamin, and You make me Smile- Blue October**_

Edward cleared his throat. It was then I realized that I was still sitting on his lap, holding Jacob's hand, with everyone staring at us like we were freaks or something. I had disappeared into my old world I used to have with Jake. I let go of his still warm, feverish hand and leaned back on Edward's chest.

I flushed a new color. Edward ran his hand across my cheek.

"So Jacob, where will you be staying? You are welcome here, but if you would like to go some where else, that is your choice.

"You may not go back to the reservation, though. Or at least not to stay for a long time period. You could probably go back to retrieve your belongings and say a quick goodbye, but they will probably restrict you from the reservation, as we are." Carlisle's still polite and friendly tone struck me.

Jacob still had his eyes intently placed on mine, as he nodded his head.

"I would like that. After I get a shower and change into some clean clothes, I think… I would enjoy staying with you."

He still held my gaze which caused another blush to creep across my cheeks, one blending in with the other. My cheeks were extremely red, though I wasn't completely sure why I was blushing so much. Although I was becoming self conscious from his gaze.

"That is fine. I'm sure one of my sons is willing to lend you some clothes for tonight. We will prepare a room. Rosalie and Esme would you mind organizing the guest room?" he smiled at his wife.

"Yes, of course. Come Rosalie." She kissed Carlisle on the cheek and left the room with Rosalie close at her heals.

"Emmett, your clothes will probably fit most comfortably. Would you be so kind to lend some to, Jacob?"

"Sure, I don't mind." He flashed his big, childish grin as he got up gracefully on his big feet and raced his way up the steps to his room.

"Thank you, your family is very welcoming. Now… that I'm one of you… it is easier to see your kindness." He had finally turned away form me and spoke towards Carlisle.

"Thank you, it's no problem. We will finish up our conversation later. Why don't you go get a shower? I'm sure you would like to get out of those bloody clothes. Perhaps you would like to go hunting afterwards; usually newborns are exceptionally thirsty."

"Yes, that will be nice. I do have a bit of a tingle in my throat. Even though that idea sounds repulsive, it's probably best not to starve myself." I was shocked at their politeness to one another. My mouth was hanging open in astonishment.

I looked towards Jasper to see if he possibly had something to do with it by playing with the emotions in the air, but he was dazed off in Alice's direction, not even paying attention to the conversation.

Edward chuckled at my reaction. I quickly shut my mouth and just gawked at them.

"It's a lot easier when we are all the same species, love." He whispered in my ear. I blushed again.

Jacob too snickered at my reaction too.

It seemed that this could possibly work. Edward and Jacob were being… kind to one another at the moment or maybe it was just because I was present, but I hoped it was the other reason. The Cullen's were welcoming him with open arms and Jacob and I could still be friends. Everything seemed easier with this new, sudden change.

Alice's horrid gasp broke my train of thought. Edward whipped his head around to hers. They looked eyes for a brief moment before she abruptly closed them. My eyes were stuck upon their distressed expressions.

"Oh no," Alice whispered through her clenched teeth as her eyes fluttered open again.

"What is it, love?" Jasper took his wife's face in his hands, trying to sooth her as he ran his frigid fingertips across her cheeks, making an invisible pattern.

I knew that dazed, blank look on her face. She was having a vision, and it wasn't a cheerful one either.

Edward hold around my waist tightened and his face no longer calm and composed, but a growl broke out of his clenched jaw.

"They're coming," was all Alice said.

"Who is coming?" I was frantic.

Everyone was ignored me as if I wasn't there. No one would answer me and I was getting extremely frantic.

"Edward, what is going on? Who is coming?" I grabbed hold of his face and made him look at me. Deep into his eyes I saw what he could not hide. He too was nervous and anxious.

"Nothing, not something you need to worry about." He seemed to choke out the last words. He was lying and not very well.

"Edward, anything that concerns you, concerns me. Tell me what Alice saw, now." I tried to be forceful, but the fear leaked through my convincing voice.

"Would anyone like to tell me what's going on? Because I am so lost, that's it's not even funny." Jacob begged too for information.

"Alice had a vision, Jacob, but I don't know what it was about." I stared at Edward who still had his eyes zeroed in on Alice.

"Edward, you have to tell her, you can't keep it from her forever. They are partially coming for her too, so she deserves the right to know."

"NO!" Edward yelled back, I had never seen him raise his voice to Alice.

"Alice, what did you see? We all deserve know what is going on." Carlisle demanded.

Suddenly the rest of the family appeared in the doorway to the front room with all their eyes searching the room, trying to understand what was happening. I flinched at their sudden appearance.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett raised his voice, obviously very confused, as always.

"Alice had a very serious and apparently life changing vision that we are trying to understand, but Edward won't let her tell us." Jasper spoke roughly, getting annoyed that he didn't know what his wife was seeing.

"Well, Edward how about you just shut up right now and let Alice talk." Emmett suggested with a bit of sarcasm.

Alice gasped again and that same blank look crossed her pale, fragile like face. Her eyes visibly darkened in color now a pitch black, almost like she hadn't hunted in months, but they were also deep and frightened.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle urged on.

Edward chest rumbled and his eyes too darkened in color and the grip on my waist tightened even more, making it harder to breathe.

Everyone ignored Edward's threatening objections and inched closer to Alice. Her words were spoke so soft and quickly that I barley caught them myself, but I knew momentarily understood them.

"It's the Volturi, they're coming… for them." She whispered through her clenched jaw. She pointed two, shaky fingers at Jacob and I.

_**Please review!!! Thanks for all your support! Huggies!!!!! (I love that)**_


	20. Be Human For The Non Humans

_**Hello, here is the next ch. It will be getting very interesting now… well even more… you won't be bored… you will continue not to be bored!!! There! I will also be posting a preview of what is to come that should tease you! and ch.14- Jacob's version, so yah!!!**_

_**Music: Man or Animal- Audioslave, Easier to Run- Linkin Park, In pieces- Linkin Park

* * *

**_

"Me?" Jacob and I both asked while pointing a finger towards our chests.

"Yes, that's what the vision said. It was clear and I don't think it will change. I only get a few of cloudless visions; they usually have no intent of changing. This is the path the Volturi has chosen and they don't expect any changes… Edward." Alice replied in a shaky voice. Her eyes darted around the room, mostly landing upon me and Jacob.

"We must leave, get her away from here. I won't let them get within a hundred miles of her." Edward grabbed my hand and held it tightly between his granite hands, almost like he was ready to make a run for it at this moment.

"They will find us, you know that. They won't stop till they find her. Plus if you try to run, they may just kill you when they do finally find you, Edward. That's a horrible idea. Really, you of all people should now that."

"Then what do you propose, Alice? Hmm…? What's your brilliant idea?"

"I do have one… that would surely solve the problems." She gave him a faint smile. I had a feeling she wasn't saying _this_ part aloud. Alice was informing him of her plan through his mind.

"NO!!!" he shouted, his eyes darkening in color for the third time tonight.

"Edward, you know it must happen sometime. She wants this, it what is best. And my visions have been showing this decision ever since you meet her, when you wanted to kill her. It has to happen, Edward, it is our only option. It is what is best, it must happen sooner or later. Why not now, Edward, when it is the best option?" She spoke in a fast flowing and persuasive tone.

"NO, Alice, I will not take her soul! I will NOT damn her to this life!" he hissed at Alice. It was time for me to interfere.

"Excuse me, but would anyone want to inform me what is going on, because I believe that I should be involved in this discussion, but for that to happen I need to know what you two are arguing about. So please enlighten me." I begged to Edward as I grabbed hold of his face and held it in my weak grasp.

"Yes, Alice, I would like you to explain to everyone what is going on? We are a family and are completely lost." Carlisle turned to the flaring Edward, "Now, just for a few moments, keep your opinions to yourself, please Edward."

"Fine" he snarled, still grasping my waist tightly as I released his wintry, cold face.

"Now, Alice, continue."

"Ok. I'll start from the very beginning. The…Volturi are coming… soon, like a few days soon. I believe they are coming for Bella and Jacob. Apparently some of our old friends in Alaska decided to take a trip to Italy to inform them of our recent acquired guests.

"As Carlisle had found out a few days before, Irina had become friends with Laurent before the werewolves got a hold of him." Jacob grinned and a few chuckles escaped his lips as he remembered the fun times he had had as a werewolves and his pack.

Where as I grimaced and flinched slightly when I remember the frightening wolves saving me from Laurent that day in the meadow when he had informed me of Victoria's intent on my agonizing death for vengeance on her mate's death, James.

"They wanted revenge on us or more the werewolves. So when they heard that one of them is now our species, it was perfect for them. So the Volturi is coming, but not just for Jacob, Bella too." A slight growl erupted from Edward's chest. Carlisle simply held up his hand, palm towards Edward, while still staring intently upon Alice.

"See they also mentioned the fact that a human was living among us. They also reveal that she was believed to know too much and had no intent of being changed in the near future.

"They feel it is a threat to our species and should be taken care of before she leaks information out to the public." She grimaced as did the rest of the family. Including Jacob who hadn't said a word unlike his usual self who doesn't hold back his opinion and sarcastic comments.

"Edward thinks we should run, but Carlisle you know they will be able to find us. They have some of the best trackers in history. And when they do find us, they will be more furious with us, then if we were to stay and let them come."

"Yes, Alice you are right, it would be wrong to run. What is your idea? What are your visions saying?"

"Well, my visions aren't showing anything about our decisions because we haven't made up our minds. It is flickers, always changing, nothing staying on one direct path. But I have my idea and it hasn't been the first time I have seen this option." Her eyes rolled to a twitching Edward.

"NO, NO, NO!!! That is not an option."

"Edward, it is the only obvious one. It must happen sometime, you know that. Bella must be changed. It is the only way for us to get out of this. They just want to investigate with Jacob; they mean no harm with him. But her… they have their plan, Edward."

"No, no. There must be some other option. I don't want her in that pain, that state. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… I agree wit Edward." Jacob interjected with a steady voice that I was sure he had to use all the control in himself to keep it that way. He had a pained look on his face and he refused to look at me or anything but his bare feet.

I stared at him with a confused expression and in a way I was hurt, I thought that he would be on my side. That he would go with I wanted and what was best for me. And he was agreeing with… Edward. That was definitely a first.

"Jacob, why? I want this. I have wanted this from the moment I told Edward I loved him. I want to stand next to everyone, my family here and belong. I want this more than anything." I had tears in my eyes, as I pleaded with Jacob.

"No, Bella. Please stay human; there must be a way to get out of this, please for me." He begged, finally looking at me with a pitiful, saddened expression with his eyes intently placed upon me.

* * *

_**So what did you think??? Did you get to know more about the vampire Jacob Black? If you have any questions either e-mail me or put it in your review, either way I will respond to it! Also I have my live journal that always has my fan fiction updates on it! So I hope you enjoyed this ch. I will update soon, I promise. Thanks!!!**_


	21. Begging, Pleeding, and Voting

_**Hello, I am trying to post very quickly, because I have a ton of homework. But I promised to post today. So here it is!**_

_**I will now have a cast on the profile for this story. Pretty much it will just be who I think should play the parts. I don't have it yet, but hopefully soon along with a full Playlist too!**_

_**Next ch. Will include the preview!!! Look for it along with the cast and full playlist!!! **_

_**Recap on the last ch.-**_

"_**No, Bella. Please stay human; there must be a way to get out of this, please for me." He begged, finally looking at me with a pitiful, saddened expression with his eyes intently placed upon me.**_

"Why, I have to. It is the only way to get out of this safe. You heard what Alice said, 'the Volturi have plans for me'. I will not put you or this family in danger again. They want me and I know how to solve it. We must do this, I have to be changed." I begged to Edward and Jacob.

"No!" the both flatly agreed at once.

"How about this, we all vote on the matter. Everyone states their opinion and then which ever group has the higher vote is where… we will go from there." Alice suggested.

"No, she is not being changed, period. We are not going to have a vote to decide what to do. Since you already know the outcome, anyway."

"Alice that is a great idea. We will have vote right now." Carlisle stated firmly in his nineteenth century accent, completely ignoring Edward's outburst.

"Thank you, Carlisle. So who wants to go first?"

"First, Bella should state her decision. Bella?" Carlisle raised a hand symbolizing me to go first. I took a deep breath and began.

"I want to be changed. I have wanted to be changed since the first time I learned of it while James hunted me. I want to stand by everyone and feel like I belong there. I am nothing more than a plain, boring, breakable human." Edward opened his mouth to object, but I simply placed a finger to his lips and continued.

"I want more; I want to be like you. I will not put you in danger again. I couldn't live with myself if anyone was hurt trying to protect me. I want to be a vampire." I finished.

It was silent and I could tell no one knew what to say, so I just moved on to the next person.

"Jacob, what is your decision?" yet, already knew his, I still asked him.

"No, Bella, please, stay human for me." He begged and his eyes were moist. I could see the tears threatening their ways out, which was strange. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to cry, but apparently Jacob could.

"It's for the best." I simply replied and moved on the Alice sitting next to Jacob.

"Alice?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. After all it was my idea." She grinned at me and I could see her excitement overflowing even due to the circumstances. It made me hopeful, I had a feeling she knew how this would turn out and this too made me grinned broadly.

"Thank you, Alice." I moved on to Jasper who was sitting beneath Alice.

"Jasper?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what his answer would be; he never really stated his feelings before on this discussion.

"Yes." He said, voice grave. I nodded, smiling knowing Edward and Jacob didn't have a chance. So far I had two votes in my favor, but I also had two votes weren't.

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated, biting down on her plump, flawless bottom lip. "No." she stretched out the word, like she was regretting it at the same time.

I nodded and moved on to Emmett, before I let her see my depressed reaction. Unfortunately she held up a hand to me and continued.

"Let me explain, please." I turned my head back up to her and listened patiently.

"It's not that I don't want you to join our family in that way, it's just that… I wouldn't have chosen this life, even though I got Emmett and this family. I wish there was a person to vote no for me. I want you to be my sister, to join our family, but I don't want for you to be changed just to be in our family. I think you would regret it. Sorry." I slightly nodded my head, repeating her words again in my head, wondering her complete story, her past that had made her regret Carlisle decision.

"Emmett?" his childish grin made me pretty sure of his answers.

"Hell, yes. I want every chance have you for my little sis." His smile widened and I felt the urge to run over and give him a big bear hug, but I resisted.

"Esme?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family, why not make it official." She gave me a small, warm smile.

"Thank you so much." I turned to the second to last, Carlisle. I suddenly wished I had gotten his opinion first. Wasn't it his vote that mattered the most? If Edward refused to change me, he would in the end.

When I opened my mouth, I realized he wasn't looking towards me, but at a fuming Edward.

"Edward?" he asked.

"No," he growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes the most sense. You have decided that you can't live without her, so what choice does that leave us?"

"No." he snarled.

Carlisle shrugged and turned towards me. "Well, you know my vote, Bella. I want you in this family and if this is your decision, then I agree."

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you for wanting to keep me." I grinned back at the vampires in the room, only a few of them were grimacing at the moment.

"So, when are we going to do this?" I asked, excitement leaking through.

"NO! NO! NO!" Edward roared as he scooted me off his lap and started to pace around the room.

Suddenly he was in my face again, his hands holding it tightly, forcing me to look at him.

"It doesn't have to be right now. Give me a few days, please."

"We don't have a few days, Edward. They will be here by then. We have no time, Edward."

"Yes, we do. Alice just had a vision. They are going to be held back for a while." He smiled like it was the best news ever.

"It this true, Alice?" I turned to her and realized she was still in her 'vision like state'. Her face was blank and dazed. Suddenly her eyes fluttered opened.

"Yes, I just saw it. They were making arrangements, when they got news that an army of newborns was plaguing the south-west. They have to go clean up that mess, before they come here to investigate. They should be here with in two weeks. I say probably about twelve days." She smiled and it seemed that everyone took a deep breath of relief.

"See, we can wait for at least a few days. Or, now we have time to escape and make up a new plan. We have time." He took my hands and swung them slightly, smiling still.

"No, if we don't do it now, we never will. We have no reason to wait. If we do it now, then we can get things set after I'm changed. We can't wait, let's do it tomorrow at the latest." I argued back.

"Yes, we are waiting. You don't have to be changed. _You will not be changed._" He finished in a firm voice, his jaw clenched.

"But I want to Edward, please. I want this. Don't you want me forever, too? Don't you love me?" I begged him with frightened eyes. I realized suddenly that maybe he didn't want me to be a vampire for a reason. I dropped his hands and stepped back.

"You don't want me?" I asked, repeating my words when he left me the first time. It was like a recap from last year, a flicker in an old movie.

I couldn't take it. I just ran something not usual for me. I didn't even give him time to answer, I couldn't even bare to look at him. My knees buckled as I ran up the stairs and into his room, without tripping once. I broke down at the door and ran to the black, leather couch, sobbing hysterically.

_**Tell me what you think!!! Get me through the homework, please!!! puppy dog eyes**_


	22. The Proposal

_**Hello, sorry I haven't'updated in a while. I have been very busy with homework, again. You probably think I'm using this as an excuse, but I promise you I'm not. I have exams in about less than a week and beginning to stress miserably over them, UGH! But I wanted to really thank you for all your wonderful, lovely, overwhelming, reviews! They almost made me cry, you guys are soooooooooooooooooooo sweet! Thanks! Enjoy!**_

_**No music sorry, go look at the Playlist if you wish! Thanks!

* * *

**_

I cried into the leather, repeating the words in my head over and over again. Realization was beginning to hit me and it seemed to shatter my heart.

I now comprehend why he didn't want to change me. He may love me, I didn't completely doubt that - yes, it was still hard to believe that he loved me, boring and ordinary as I was - but he didn't want me around forever like I wanted him.

Suddenly, I felt two, cold arms wrap around me and I was pulled against Edward's chest. I cried harder into his designer shirt – staining it with my sobbing- not bothering to try to push him away, it would be useless anyway.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" he mumbled into my hair as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"How could you even possibly think of _that _again? Not wanting you is… an outrageous thought. How can you think I don't love you? Why do you still doubt my love for you? I love you, Bella, with all my heart. I want you forever, just not… like me."

"Why? If you love me, why don't you want to keep me?"

"I do, I promise, Bella. Look at me." He put a finger under my chin and tilted it up to his level. He lightly kissed away the tears that still fell down my cheeks. They made soft THUMPS as they fell on the leather couch.

"Listen to me, okay?" I nodded, still unable to look away from his mesmerizing topaz eyes.

"I love you. I want you to be with me forever, but I want you to stay human. Do you understand me? I want you, I love you, forever," he then proceeded to kiss me. There was a new way his lips crushed against mine, he seemed to let go of a few of the boundaries.

Finally he pulled back to let me breathe. I took that moment to understand more of his reasoning.

"Why, Edward? Why do you want me to stay human so bad? Is it because you won't like me anymore after I'm not all soft and warm? Because I won't smell the same? Is that why?" I questioned, still catching my breath.

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then why? Why don't you want this life for me? Please explain it to me, Edward." I urged on.

"You want the whole truth?"

"Yes, not sparing my feelings."

"Okay… you could do so much better, Bella. I know that you believe I have a soul, but I'm not entirely convinced on that point, and to allow me to play with yours, it makes me sick and selfish. To let you become what I am for my own reasons… is the most selfish act I can imagine. Giving in - it feels criminal. It's the most selfish thing I'll ever do, even if I live forever."

I smiled, now I know, Edward wanted me, forever. But he just thought he was selfish. Edward though he was _selfish._

"_Really?" _I questioned.

"Yes, of course, isn't that enough?"

"Edward… how could you think giving _me_ something_ I want_ could make _you _selfish?"

"Because I would be the one to do it, Bella. It would be selfish and I won't allow it."

"So…it's not that you're afraid you won't like me as much when I'm different? You really want to keep me, no matter how I turn out?" I clarified.

"That is ridiculous. You were worried I wouldn't like you? Seriously, Bella, where do you get those ideas?"

Before I could speak, he kissed me, making me breathless again.

When he finally released me, pushing me away from his chest the slightest bit, he took a deep breath and grasped my shoulders firmly.

"Bella, do you really want this. I mean really, _really, really_ want this?"

"Yes, I haven't ever wanted anything more, besides you, in my life." I spoke confidently, feeling like maybe; just maybe, he would give in.

"Then I have a proposal for you. I will… change you… myself… but you have to agree to my condition first." His face lit up and his eyes sparkled as he grinned wider.

"What would that be?" I asked, too excited to contain myself.

Instead of replying he released my face gently, let go of my hands, and dropped to the floor beside the couch. He held up on finger and I saw him disappear for a fraction of a second, then he was back in front of me, on one knee. _Oh my god!_

"Isabella Swan, I love you with all my heart and promise to take care of you forever, will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak. There was butterflies in my stomach and the words got caught in my throat. Did he seriously just ask me what I think he asked me? Was _this_ his condition?

I saw the family, including Jacob had gathered at the threshold of Edward's door, waiting for my reaction with hopeful smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yes." It slipped out before I could stop it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I love you."

He pushed me back on the couch, tackling me underneath him. His lips crushed against mine and he let go of all boundaries he had. It was our best kiss.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." He muttered against my lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I repeated back as my lips moved against his. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent and copied this moment to my memory, to remember forever.

By this time, the whole family was cheering and hollering, making my eyes fly open. Alice bounced up and down, her spiky, black hair flying all over her face. Esme gasped and I knew she would have been crying if she could. Even Jacob clapped and cheered with Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh, get a room!" Emmett shouted at us as we continued to kiss.

I flushed and ducked my head into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Emmett," Edward replied in a stern tone.

He tipped up my head and I couldn't help but smile at my future family. Edward shifted underneath me so I was now conveniently placed on his lap. He took my left hand and slipped a gorgeous, sparkling ring on my third finger.

The face was a long oval, set, with slanting rows of glittering, round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. It was beautiful beyond belief. I instantly wondered just how much Edward spent on the ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked me, as he kissed the ring that was now mine.

"I love it… there isn't words that could describe it, Edward. Thank you."

"It was my mother's. You are wearing Elizabeth Masen's ring. My father gave it to her on their wedding day. Carlisle managed to retrieve it before she was buried with it.

"My mother always intended for it to be mine when she passed. It is the only thing I have left to symbolize her. It's yours; I know that you will keep it safe, just like my heart, which too is yours." He kissed my forehead and just gazed into my watering eyes.

* * *

_**Okay, what do you think? Are you please??? More surprises to come!!! Thanks to those of you who have updated and gotten me past 200, yah!!! You guys are wonderful, thank you so much! I swear this is what is getting me through finals next week! Thanks! Please tell me what you thought, it takes fifteen seconds! puppy dog eyes**_


	23. Wedding Plans and Giving Up

_**Hello everyone! Thanks you so much for all your wonderful reviews! Some of them almost made me cry! You guys are so, so, so sweet!!**_

_**Music: (not sure if it really goes, but here it is) Influence- Trapt, I will follow you into the dark- death cab for cutie

* * *

**_

I slept soundly in Edward's stone arms that night. He hummed my lullaby as I slept, and occasionally I felt cold lips kissed my face or my neck.

My dreams were happy ones and I could only assume mentioning g of them in the morning. They consisted of our wedding, my changing, and us being one big happy family, just like in a fairytale. Of course this was no fairytale.

Although, it did have villains and heroes, so why not let it be called so. I tried to forget that there was a large , royal family coming after me and once again putting my family in danger, but it wasn't something easily forgotten.

After many congratulations from everyone, we sat down again to discuss the issues. Jacob and I were fully informed of the Volturi and their intentions. Jacob went to out to hunt after I had gone to bed. Emmet and Carlisle decided it would be best not to wait to the morning.

I assumed they would be back before dawn. We had planned to discuss the issue that Jacob and Edward cringed away from last night, but I of course was falling asleep during the discussion.

I wanted to make sure Edward didn't' pull any tricks while I was dozing off, so I insisted that we carry the discussion to the next morning. They all agreed, and I was sent of to bed. I remember hitting the pillow and Edward's lips at my ear, but after that it got a little hazy.

I woke up to the sun shining through the huge window or wall of Edward's room. The trees and mountains were easily seen through the window. It was nice waking up to a beautiful landscape and the sun shining brilliantly, but the thing I cared about most was no where to be seen.

I listened carefully for a shower, but I heard nothing, not the dripping water or footsteps in the hall, nothing. The eerie silence made my ears ring.

Suddenly, Edward appeared in the bed, by my side with a tray balance on his knee.

"Good morning, my fiancée. I thought I would serve you breakfast in bed." He grinned at the new term, that I was sure he would be using often.

"Thank you. So did it all really happen last night?" I asked as I gazed at the shining ring on my hand.

"Do you mean Alice's vision or my proposal?" he played with my hand, twisting and turning the ring that supposedly belonged to me.

"Both." I relied.

"Yes, they both happened." His face looked grim. Then it brightened up. "Anyway, I think you should eat and then get dressed. Charlie would probably enjoy seeing you today and… we have some news to tell him."

"Oh crap! I didn't call him last nigh, he's probably so worried. I need your cell phone, now." I struggled around with the sheets as they continued to get caught around my bare legs, trying to locate his phone.

"Its okay, Bella. Alice called him once you were in bed. She said that you were going to stay another night, and that you were already asleep. He was fine with it." He calmed me down and tried to keep me still.

"Oh, ok. Thank Alice for me. I owe her for keeping Charlie down for me."

"Yes, I will. Bella… we have to discuss something… that I wish we didn't, but it comes with the new life you have chosen." His brow furrowed.

"What is it?" I was curious, yet nervous.

"Bella, you know that if you become one of us that your… family must be left behind. You have to tell Charlie that you are marrying me and then move out, by… tonight. We have to get married by the end of the week and then… I'll change you. We'll have to fake our death or something, we can't have him… poking around." He had trouble getting out the last words.

"But, but… I can't leave Charlie. He needs me. I can't just hurt him like this. He would be miserable, Edward, please. Isn't there any other way?"

"No, Bella. This is what you. I'm sorry. You know it isn't' too hard to turn back, now. I wont' let anything happen to you, Bella. We will work this out another way."

"No, I want this, Edward. It just… struck me. I forgot what I had to give up, that's all."

"There is another way… it isn't the best, it's dangerous, but I could talk to Carlisle about it. You… we… could tell him. Everything and I mean everything."

"Really? Could I stay with him that way?"

"It's possible, but the means he could be in the same harm like you are. Can you do that?"

"He was in harms way, because I was there, if… I'm a vampire then maybe he won't be. I want to tell him, Edward, please."

"I'll talk to Carlisle, today. He had to go over with Jacob and collect his belongings and talk about changing you. He had to ask permission, it would break the treaty, but this sis an emergency for your safety. But when he comes back, we'll sit down to talk with him."

"Thank you, Edward." I hugged him close and kissed his collarbone, which was exposed by the open buttons on his whit shirt.

"You should probably eat, now." My stomach grumbled in agreement as he handed me the tray filled with fruit and oatmeal. I never preferred oatmeal, but what ever Edward did to it, made it the best oatmeal ever.

"How about you go take a shower, while I go speak with Carlisle." He asked as he took away my bowl and set it on the nightstand.

"Sure. Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"For everything. For being so understanding, and compassionate. I can't thank you enough for what you're about to do."

"Your welcome. I want you to come into this life easily and without pain or a burden. Even though it's rushed, I want you to be comfortable, and if this is the way you want it, then I will do everything in my power to make it come true." He kissed my temple.

"Thanks. I love you. Do I tell you that enough?" I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me again on my cheek.

"Yes, you do. I love you too. Do I tell you that enough?"

"More than enough." He smiled and leaned it to kiss me this time on my lips. I love the new way our lips moved with one another, I didn't want to break away, but I needed to breath.

"Go take a shower, while I talk with Carlisle, my fiancée." He smiled and his eyes sparkled at the new term he had yet, go to use.

"Fine, good luck." I kissed him one more time and then hopped off the bed.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes or soap here." I realized. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, you do. Alice saw she would need some. So she went out and bought half of the store. You have plenty of soaps and shampoos to choose from, I promise you."

"Great and the clothes?"

"She got you a few days worth. They are hung up in the bathroom, ready for you." He lightly tapped my nose.

"I can't wait to find what she got me," I replied sarcastically. "Thank her for me, though, will you?"

"Of course, off you go." He released me and gave me a slight push. I turned on my heel and I felt something lightly hit my butt.

"Edward!" I yelled. The always gentlemen, just hit my butt. He gave me a quick, mesmerizing smile before he departed out the door.

I stood opened mouth in his room, before realized what happened. I just shook my head and went to take a shower in a daze.

Edward was right; Alice must have bought half of the body wash section. I counted eighteen different, very expensive soaps and eleven different shampoo and conditioners. They were all tightly packed in an empty cabinet that was labeled "Bella". I tried to ignore the fact that Alice had spent tons of money on me as I picked out my favorite out of the variety of soaps.

I picked out a strawberry champagne shampoo and conditioner and a honeysuckle body wash. It smelled divine. I lathered myself up in it and took a long, hot shower, recalling all the life changing events that had happened in the past 48- hours.

I turned off the dial to the water and wrapped myself in a baby-blue, slightly warm towel. I brushed out the knots in my hair, which took longer than it should have. Then dried myself off. I walked around the enormously large bathroom – the thing was the size of my bed room, for crying out loud- and found a small closet in the back.

It was filled with a few days worth of clothes, just like Edward had said. Most of them were blue, or brown. All were expensive and something I would have not picked out, but I had no choice.

I slipped on a designer, ice- blue long sleeve shirt with a v- neck. It was so soft on my pale skin, it was like silk, but fuzzy. I found the least expensive looking pair of jeans there were. I looked myself over in the mirror, I looked acceptable.

I walked out of the bathroom, wondering if Edward was finished with his talk with Carlisle. I was alone when I walked out of the bathroom, so I assumed that he wasn't.

I wondered around, pacing actually around his room. I had to do something to keep e occupied. I would go visit Alice.

I walked down the stairs to Edward's room, and down the hall, spying the cross that hung above me on the wall I passed.

I knocked hesitantly on her door. "Come in, Bella." her high- soprano voice leaked through the crack of the door.

"Hey, I was just waiting for Edward to finish talking to Carlisle, so I though I would see what you were doing." I eyes jasper nervously in the corner, reading "war and peace".

"Nothing, I was just shopping over the internet, nothing interesting. It's much funnier to go to the stores and actually try things on, but it keeps me occupied."

"Sure."

I nodded my head, feeling awkward at the moment. That was instantly filled with calmness and I felt relaxed. I turned my head towards Jasper, raising an eyebrow at him, but he never looked up from his book. But a playful smile filled his lips.

"I see you are wearing the jeans I picked out for you. You know that was the most expensive pair, I though you would have picked the less-expensive pair, but maybe you have finally gotten over the whole 'don't spend money on me' thing." She smiled joyfully.

"No, Alice, I thought these were the least expensive pair. They look like it!" I looked down at them again, eyeing them suspiciously. I fumed, why they always had to spend so much money on me.

"Calm down, Bella. They were only about 260 dollars. Really, not that much. That shirt you are wearing is much more than them." She spoke so calmly, it made me madder.

"What?! You spent how much on these jeans?!" before I could fume at her anymore if felt two pairs of cold arms wrap around my waist and the apparently very expensive silk shirt.

"What are we arguing about, ladies?" he asked in his velvet voice.

His cool breath blowing on my cheek made me completely forget everything. I relaxed instantly in his arms and my knees shook. He, luckily, held all my weight.

"Nothing, Bella is just mad that I bought her clothes, which she thinks are _expensive _and _unnecessary._"

"Ugh!" I mumbled under my breath, knowing fully well they could still hear me.

"Bella, we have to go talk to Charlie. Are you ready? We have some very big news to tell him." He smiled down at me as he turned me around in his arm, pulling me against his chest.

"Really, Carlisle said yes?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, he agreed that if it made this transformation easier then it was better for you. He is going to come with us, and if Alice and jasper doesn't mind coming too." He spoke towards his brother and sister in the corner.

"Yes, thank you!!!"

"Are you guys coming?" I turned towards Jasper and Alice, pleading with them.

"Of course." They hopped up and Alice grabbed her keys to a car. I didn't know she had a car.

"Bella, you have to see my new car. Edward got it for me. It's a 911 turbo, yellow porches. It goes really fast."

"Why did he get you that?" I eyed Edward cautiously. He had a playful smile on his face.

"He owes me, that's all. Come on, Charlie will be worried by now, plus we are going to need all the time we have to explain this to him."

Edward grabbed my hand as did Alice with Jasper and walked out the room and down the stairs where Carlisle waited patiently.

"Are you ready?" he asked in his 17th century accent.

"Yes, let's go." I tried to sound excited, but I was scared to death. What would Charlie think when I told him I was getting married to…a vampire.

It was a good thing they were indestructible. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Hey, hope you take the time to tell me how you liked it!!! Thanks!**_


	24. Author's Note Happy Holidays

Hey guys this is just an author's note, sorry! I will hopefully be posting shortly after Christmas. I just wanted to wish everyone a happy holiday and safe one at that! I hope every one enjoys all the food and gifts and most of all spending time with their family. I know that I will be looking forward to that!

Last thing I wanted to say was that you guys have been awesome with your reviews!!! They are my best Christmas present, really, thank you so much!!!! You have no idea how wonderful I feel when I get a review. Your reviews are beyond wonderful, and always warm my heart.

Happy Holidays and I will be posting in the next week, don't worry!!! Thanks again!

Jill/ Bellacullen1901


	25. The Whole Truth & Nothing But the Truth

_**Hello, again! I am finally posting, YAH! So sorry about the wait. I have been a lot busier than I thought I would be during my break. But here is the next chapter, and I assume that there will be many of you who disagree with what I am doing, but just deal with it. I have my reasons. Just, please remember that it is my story and it may not be a very good thing to do, but I wanted to do and I hope that you enjoy it!!! Thanks!!!**_

_**Oh, and you guys are wonderful with your reviews. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Keep them coming!**_

_**Music: Vampires will never hurt you- My chemical Romance, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects (I thought it fit shrug), Revelations- Audioslave**_

_**Okay enough of me rambling, on with the story!

* * *

**_

We arrived at my house all too quick with Alice following close behind in her yellow Porsche that Edward had gotten her for Christmas. He had lost some bet a few years ago, and this was his pay back or something. I didn't seem to follow the story, but Alice defiantly was enjoying her new car.

I had bigger problems to worry about, though. Telling Charlie was not going to be easy. I was so terrified that I was shaking, physical shaking. Edward had actually pulled over to hand over the car to Jasper, because he had to hold me to calm me down.

Usually I wasn't such a wimp, I mean this was my idea. I wasn't forced to do this; I was the one who had begged Edward to get permission from Carlisle.

The car jolted to a stop in my drive way. The lights were on in the living room, I could tell as the bright light shone through the thin, tan curtains.

I took a deep breath and tried to climb out of the car on to my shaky legs. Edward wrapped a reassuring arm around my waist, which also stabilized me, immensely.

"It will be ok, Bella. This was your idea, remember that. Charlie can't hurt me or my family. It's a good thing I am bullet proof, right?" he tried to joke with me, but all I could do was nod my head. "It will be ok, Bella," he whispered soothingly in my ear.

"But, Edward… he could take me away from you. He could tell the whole town your secret. This could ruin everything," I stuttered out. My own thoughts finally caught up to me and I gasped, stopping dead in my tracks up the driveway.

"Bella that will not happen." He turned to me, and took my hands firmly in his. His eyes locked with mine and he closed the short distance between us.

"Listen to me, Bella. We are engaged and after we do this," he gestured towards the house, "We will be married in two days. I have no intention of letting him stop us in any way, shape or form. We will make sure that he will not spread the secret around the town. We don't need the Volturi coming any closer. I promise you, it will be okay. You have to have some faith in me. Bella… do you trust me?" his topaz eyes bore into mine and I had no reason to disagree.

"Of course, you know I do," I whispered.

"Then show me some of that trust."

"I trust you, Edward. I promise." He leaned in to give me a deep kiss. I completely forgot about what I was preparing to do. Alice made a small grunt and I remember her presence, along with Jasper's and Carlisle.

"Okay, Bella. I have a plan and I just need you to try to follow my lead, okay?" Edward reassured me as he kissed my nose.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I inquired, trying to just focus on his flawless face.

"We will go in and tell him… our news, first. And after he settles down, we will tell him the rest. We need to explain why we are getting married so quickly. Hopefully, once he understands the danger here and all the details, he will… allow us. We are just going to tell him the truth, straight out, okay?"

"Fine," I whispered back. I took a deep breath and began walking towards my impending doom. Edward's hand rubbed soothingly on my back as he led me back up the driveway.

I gradually turned the brass doorknob and tried to find my voice to speak.

"Hey, Charlie! I home and I brought a few friends with me," I yelled from the threshold of the door.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm in the living room watching a game. So who'd you bring?" I heard him heave himself off the cough. His approaching footsteps sent me into a frightened frenzy. My face turned into Edward's chest.

"I can't do this, Edward. Please let's go back to your house, please, please, please," I begged.

"Come on, Bella. You are stronger than this. When some one wants to kill you, you are brave as a lion, but suddenly telling Charlie is too hard and scary. It will be ok, I promise." He pulled my face away from his chest and ran a cold hand down my cheek, wiping away a few strands of hair.

I felt a calming wave come over me. I looked towards Jasper as he smiled down at me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Any time," he whispered back.

"Oh… hello everyone." Charlie had finally entered the hallway. He was taken back when he found not only me, Edward, and Alice, but Carlisle and Jasper. They never visited; actually I'm not sure Charlie had ever met him.

But his face turned extremely red when he saw whose arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Hi, Charlie!" Alice bounced forward to peck Charlie on the check and give him a small hug. He hugged her back, still focused on Edward. I could only imagine what ragging, unpleasant thoughts were going through his head right now.

"Hey, Alice. It's good to see you here," He choked out.

"Ch- Dad, you remember Carlisle, right? And this is one of his sons, Jasper?" I tried to sound cheerful, but Charlie's face… scared me.

"Yes, I remember. I don't think I ever got the pleasure of meeting you though, Jasper." He shook his hand with a small smile, and then did the same with Carlisle.

"And Dad, I'm sure you remember… Edward," I murmured.

Charlie's face became redder, almost purple as I spoke the words that pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

"It's good to see you again, Charlie." Edward stepped forward to offer him a hand, but Charlie made no movement to take it.

"What do you think you are doing here? Why do you think you are even allowed near this house? Get out, now! You are not allowed here, nor will you ever be," he yelled inharmoniously.

"Dad! How can you say that? That is far from rude, especially in front of his family!" I yelled back. I wasn't sure what took over me, but my defensive side kicked in. I couldn't let Charlie talk like that to him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't care. Do you remember anything from the last months? Did you forget that he left you, without a proper goodbye? He left you in the forest! How can you allow him back into your life all of a sudden? What? Did they the brain wash you? What did he tell you, that he went on a long vacation? You were miserable until Jacob helped you and even then? I will not allow this! He …" I interrupted him before he could say anything even more repulsive to Edward.

"DAD! You have no right! You do not know the whole story and maybe if you did you would understand. But you don't even give me the chance to tell you. You just immediately started attacking him. Now stop it, and let me tell you our news and maybe then you will understand. I hope that you can accept me… us, please," I whisperer the last words.

He nodded glumly, but did not respond. As he turned around I saw his eyes roll and he sighed loudly.

"Dad, we need to tell you… some things. So can you have a seat please?" I gestured towards the couch.

He obliged and sat down on the single, green chair, bitterly. I dragged Edward along by his hand to the couch. Jasper and Carlisle followed and sat on the opposite couch, farthest away.

I squeezed Edward's hand and he squeezed back for support. I desperately tried to hid my shining wedding ring that was still placed on my left, third finger. I didn't want to take it off. If Charlie saw it, it would make telling him that much easier.

"Ch- Dad, Edward and I have some news to tell you. First of all, he came back a few days ago, you know when I went to that dance?" I started.

"Didn't you go to the dance with Jacob?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for my answer.

"Yes…" before I could finish he interrupted me.

"So you just dumped poor Jake the minute you saw Edward. That's not fair young lady. How could you do something to Jake?"

"Dad, I didn't just dump him. He understood. Jake knew that I loved Edward and he let me… he told me to do what made me happy. He cares for me that much, he just wanted me to be happy. And trust me; you don't know the whole story." I shook my head, remembering Jake's screaming through his transformation. I shuttered and Edward rubbed a soothing arm up and down mine.

"Continue Bella," he spat out, avoiding my eyes as his thumb played absent-mindingly with the fabric of the green chair.

"I accepted him back… and please Charlie, let me finish before you begin accusing me of doing something wrong," I interrupted him. He shut his open mouth and let me go on. "I love him, with all my heart, with everything I have. I don't care what he did; why he left… he had a reason. I don't resent him for it. If you heard it, you probably won't either."

"Bella, I… I… how can… why?" he finally finished.

"Because I love him," the words came out a little more harshly than I expected them to.

"How can you? And why did he leave? What excellent reason did he give you for disappearing for so long without a phone call or a letter or anything?"

"Charlie, can you please allow me to explain, myself," Edward interjected before I could respond. And he was so polite to Charlie, even though Charlie was much less than that to him.

"Fine," he sneered.

"I left Bella for her safety. I loved her, and that's why I left her. I missed her every minute. There was not one second that I didn't think of her. I couldn't stand the solitude anymore… I couldn't stand knowing I'd hurt this angel… my one and only love. I had to come back. And, no, I never pushed Bella in any way to accept me back. If she wouldn't have took me back so fast, I would have been on my knees begging. I ma honored to have her back in my arms. Frankly, I don't know why she ever took me back in the first place. After all the pain I put her through… it's not understandable to me too. But please, believe me when I saw that I love your daughter more than anything on this planet that has ever existed. She is my everything, and I would die without her," he finished with a deep breath.

I kissed his check and climbed onto his lap. He poured his feelings out. I couldn't have said it like that. I was pretty sure by the blank look on Charlie's face, he was convinced.

Heck, I was almost in tears as he spoke. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. Charlie was too locked in his own thoughts to notice.

I suddenly remembered Carlisle's and Jasper's presence. Carlisle smiled at me, reassuringly at me. I tried to smile back.

"Dad, can I please tell you my… our news?" I took a hold of Edward's hand and squeezed it. Then I placed my left hand, the one with the huge, sparkling diamond on it, on Charlie's knee.

I was sure that the only way you didn't notice the expensive diamond on my finger, is if you were blind. And I was right, the moment the finger was out from Edward's grasp, he noticed.

His deep intake of breath was noticed by everyone.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered as my hand lightly rested on his knee.

"Dad, I love him. We are getting married. You can't stop us. I could have run off to Vegas the moment he proposed and I accepted, but instead I came to tell you. I want you to walk me down the aisle… in two days, when we are married," I whispered the last words softly.

I saw his face turn from blank to red and furious in moments.

"Bella, no. you are so young… and TWO DAYS! Please at least wait a few months. Why so soon?" he choked out.

"I…. I have a good reason," I managed to mutter.

"Can I hear it?" he pressured me.

This was the hard part. How was I supposed to tell him it was because my new future family was all vampires and there was another royal and powerful clan coming to kill me because I knew too much? So I had to be turned into a vampire so they couldn't hurt me. Oh, but wait I have to be married first, because my fiancé wants to be married before I am changed.

Yah, I'm sure that would come out, just great! I thought sarcastically.

"Dad… it's a long story. I… I need you to believe me, and trust me. You have to let me tell you everything before you… faint or throw a hissy fit. I need you to hear me out. Okay?" I wanted to make sure he understood what I was asking.

"Okay," he extracted every syllable and had a very confused, but priceless look on his face. His eyes flashed in between faces in the room.

"You know what I think someone else should do this. Please." I turned to Edward, begging for help.

"Carlisle?" his eyes focused on his face.

"What is going on? Can someone please tell me, because the suspension is much worse?

"Dad, I am going to marry… a bampive," I trailed off on the last words.

"What was that honey? I thought you said you were going to marry a vampire?" he chuckled at the last word and then broke down in hysterics.

But when he saw my serious face, and the gaze that I could not meet, he stopped.

"You're kidding me, right? It's all some practical joke? You thought by telling me your boy- fiancée," he choked out, "is a vampire, it would take my mind off from you telling me you're getting married, right? Funny, but really you didn't need to go that far," He chuckled.

"Dad, I'm not kidding."

"You're telling me that all those legends are real. That the stupid legends they have about vampires and werewolves are real, down in La Push? What are you going to tell me that witches are real next?" he asked confused.

"No, witches are real. Just the other two mythical creatures, right Edward?" I spoke confidently.

"Yah, Bella, you're right."

Several emotions crossed Charlie's face at once, a few I recognized. Confusion, scared, Bewilderment, frightened, shock, disbelief, and maybe trying to act like it was all a joke. Then he suddenly fainted.

"Charlie," I screamed as I rushed over to him.

Carlisle jolted out of his seat and rushed over to Charlie at vampire speed. He put his cold fingers to his throat to check his pulse.

"He's fine. He's just shocked. He will be awake soon." He turned back to me.

"Its okay, Bella. I'm sorry I should have stepped in. but you did better than I could have done."

"Better? How, I just blurted it out. Then he fainted!" I yelled. Edward took me in his arms as I dry sobbed into his chest. He stroked me hair relaxingly.

"Its okay, Bella. He knows. Actually his thoughts were quite entertaining. He will be awake in a few minutes. You did a splendid job breaking the news.

He kissed the ring that was mine and then kissed me softly on the lips, making me lose my train of though.

"Thank you for distracting me," I sighed. Jasper laughed lightly in the background. I abruptly remembered his presence. He had been so quiet.

"The emotions coming from you two are hilarious." He laughed. Edward ignored his brother, still focusing solely on me.

"Anytime," he chuckled lightly. I felt his chest rumble from the quiet laughter.

"Do you think you could take it from here? I rather not try to explain all the rules and… unique abilities for vampires."

"Of course, Bella. I'm sorry we didn't help you before. It's just… this isn't something you can… tell someone easily," Carlisle admitted.

"I understood. It wasn't that hard," I spoke as I thought back to our first "date" in Port Angles.

"Yes, well first of all, you are Bella. You have a very… complete different mind than most. It's one of the things that I love you for. Plus, you guessed, so that took a lot of the pressure off me. This is a different time and has separate circumstances." Edward spoke with a chuckle or two.

Charlie made a grunt or two, before suddenly jolting awake. Edward released me as I ran to my father. Carlisle also kneeled beside him.

"What happened? I have the weirdest dream. You would not believe…" as he franticly sat up, he noticed our company and finally realized it was not a dream.

"So… is it really true. Edward, you're a vampire?" he asked in a stunned tone.

"Yes, sir. And it's not just me, it's my whole family. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Japer, and Emmett."

"Alice, sweet, innocent Alice… sucks blood!" abruptly his thoughts and words caught up to him, "oh God! You suck blood! You want to eat me!" he screamed.

"No, no dad. They're different. They don't drink from humans. Instead they drink from animals. They won't hurt you or me."

"Oh, but you still… drink blood?"

"Yes, sir. But I assure you that we stink to our diet continually. You are safe around us and so is your daughter."

"Yah, Charlie. I have been here all the time and I was a vampire the whole time. You don't have to worry." Alice made a tentative step forward, measuring Charlie with her eyes.

She had also been surprisingly quiet. Alice… quiet… it's not a usual combination.

"So, all of you are… vampires? And you don't hunt people? Right?"

"Yes, we have actually been keeping your daughter safe. We have saved her many times. We care for her, she's family."

"Dad, do you remember last year when I 'ran away'. I was trying to escape from a bad vampire that wanted to hurt me. The Cullen's risked their lives for me. They kept me safe and you too. I had to lead the vampire, James, away from you. That's when I got hurt in Phoenix. He caught me, and almost killed me," Edward flinched beside me, "but Edward saved me, actually in more than one way. You see, James bit me, and Edward sucked the venom back out before… it turned me."

"Turned you? What do you mean by that?"

I looked towards the Cullen's for help. Carlisle stepped in.

"Charlie, when a vampire bits a human, they inject venom into their bodies, starting a conversion. The venom coursed through their veins turning the cells and making the transformation to vampire. The body changes, your are more beautiful and become very pale, and hard. It's very hard to kill us because we are so hard, almost granite like. Once that change is made, after about usually three days, they are a vampire."

"Ok, so, you saved my daughter… from becoming like you?" he asked Edward.

"Yes, sir. I couldn't let her become like me. I didn't want that for her."

"What you are… being a vampire, is… that a reason why you left her?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, it's part of it. I felt like I was putting her in too much danger and blamed myself. When she went to her birthday party, she knocked over a large sum of glass plates and spilled some blood. It was very difficult for my family and I to resist.

"Especially me, because Bella's blood is… more potent to me. At first, it was extremely hard for me to resist her, to be within a mile of her. It took all my years of control to be able to walk away from her that first day at school. But it has developed our relationship more. Now, her blood doesn't even bother me."

"but I left her because I couldn't' bare to have her hurt anymore, especially when it would be my fault. So I left, and I regret every minute of it. We were both miserable. I want you to know that I love her so much, and I would not let any harm become of her."

"Do you promise that?" Charlie asked softly.

"Of course. I couldn't live without her."

"Good, I think she is in good hands. All I want is for my baby to be safe." And for the first time, he looked up.

His eyes were watery and a single tear rolled down his cheek. I kneeled back down and hugged his waist. I felt warm drops plop onto my head.

"I love you, dad," I mumbled into his damp shirt.

"I love you too, honey," He whispered back.

I pulled back and Edward's arm found its way around my waist again. He kissed the tears away on my checks, completely ignoring Charlie.

"Dad, there is more."

"What? What else is there?"

"A lot, actually," Carlisle replied with a short chuckle.

"First of all, some of us have abilities… special abilities. I believe that when we are turned, we bring something with us to the next life that is strengthened. For example, Edward can read minds. He can read mine, your's, Alice's, Jasper's, everyone. Well expect for Bella's. For some odd reason, she is the only acceptance."

"He… can read my… mind? Every thought?"

"Almost every thought. I have to be within a few miles, but like right now, I can read your thoughts. And I accept your apology. Don't worry about it. I deserved most of them." Edward held up a hand, accepting his forgiveness. He was all too nice. Carlisle continued.

"Alice can see visions. She sees what's coming, the future. The are subjective to change when the person changes his mind. Jasper over there, can feel emotions. And he can also change the atmosphere. Like make a group of people excited or calm someone down. You can't resist him."

"So that's why I felt suddenly calm while you were telling me the news?"

"Yes, I send out waves of calmness or relaxation."

Charlie nodded his, taking it all in. "what else is there?"

"Well, we have… powers, special traits," Alice tried to explain. "We can outrun a car, we have supersonic hearing and sight, and we have very pale, but beautiful skin like Carlisle said. Our smell and voice is very alluring to our prey. Our bodies are very strong and are not penetrated easily," Alice finished.

"Do you burn up in the sunlight or run away from garlic? What about all those myths?"

"Almost all of them, ninety-nine percent of them are false. We can not burn up in the sun light, but we can not allow a human to see you in the sun light. Our bodies sparkle, like a thousand diamonds. If someone did see us, it would give away who we are. Garlic can not hurt us. We don't sleep in coffins; actually we don't sleep at all. We don't age or change appearances as we age. We are very different from Hollywood's version of it." Carlisle chuckled.

"How old are you and your family?" he inquired.

"I'm 323, but I'm really 23, my wife Esme is 85, but looks 26. Emmett is 71, but was changed when he was 20 and his wife, Rosalie, is 73 but was changed when she was 18."

"I was changed in1863 and I was 20 years old at the time. Alice, my wife, is 19. She doesn't remember when she was changed or what happened before that time or at least not in a lot of detail." Alice nodded along with Jasper, trying to hide her disappointment about how she didn't remember her past.

"And I'm 106, but was changed when I was 17." Edward finished.

"So, you are all married?" Charlie asked with a bit of disgust.

"Yes. We are not related in any way. We pretend to be, just for show. But Jasper and Alice are married along with Emmett and Rosalie and lastly me and Esme. Edward is the only one who has never married or even dated someone, until he met Bella." Carlisle replied.

"Ahh, that makes a little more sense," Charlie whispered as he was deep in thought.

"Another thing that you must know is about the Volturi. This matter concerns your daughter." Charlie's head shot up at the mention of my name. "It's also a long story."

"The Volturi are a royal and very powerful vampire family that lives in a town around Italy. Some of our old acquaintances decided to inform them of Bella. You see, humans are not supposed to know about us. This means we could even get killed if they knew we told you. So you must keep it very quiet and are not allowed to tell anyone. Do you understand, because if you do, you too will be in grave danger?"

"Yes, I swear not to tell anyone, but why is Bella in danger?"

"Well she knows too much. They are coming to investigate and if they find what they were told is true, and then they are likely to kill her. They will be here in less than two weeks. So that is why Bella and Edward are getting married so soon. Because immediately after she is married to Edward, we will change her for her safety. It has to be done, there is no other way. We have discussed every possible way to get out of this; it must be done to keep her safe. If she is a vampire when they arrive, they can't do anything to her." Carlisle took a deep breath and studied Charlie carefully as he took in every word.

"So… Bella… you'll be a… vampire?"

"Yes, I will."

"Do you want this too?"

"Yes, dad. I wanted this from the beginning. I wished that Edward had let the venom spread when I got bit in Phoenix. This has been a long discussion between Edward and me and this is the conclusion we have come too. Please dad, understand this is why I told you about this, about them. Because I couldn't bare to be separated from you."

"You love me that much?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

"Of course, why did you ever doubt that?"

"I never did, it's just… for you to tell all this because you couldn't lose me… it makes me… it means a lot to me. Thank you, Bella."

"Your welcome. I'm sorry that I have put you in danger now, but I thought you had the right to know. Actually this was Edward's idea originally. I was just the one who pushed it." I squeezed Edward's hand that was placed on my knees.

"You know, Edward, now that I know the whole story, you're not such a bad guy. I apologize for being so rude to you and thinking such thoughts. I'm very sorry. I'm glad that my daughter chose you, I really am," his voice rang with sincerity.

"It's fine, I accept your apology." Edward shook Charlie's hand. I saw him flinch lightly when his hand made contact with Edward's cold one.

"Is that another vampire thing? The cold, I mean?"

"Yes, our skin is always extremely cold."

"Oh… are those legends that Billy and the other people talk about in La Push true then. Are you the so called 'cold ones'?"

"Yes, all those legends are true. We have made a peace treaty with them. They don't like us to be on their land, just in case we could lose control. They don't exactly trust us. The werewolves protect their land. That story is for another day or maybe Jacob could explain. This brings me to my last news that you should be aware of.

"Jake was turned into a vampire four days ago. He was bit by a vampire that our clan and the werewolves of La Push had been hunting for a long while. She was once again after Bella. Because Edward killed James, she wanted revenge against Bella. Victoria, was James's mate.

"Well, when Jake was fighting her, she bit him and the transformation began. We took him in and he know lives with us," Carlisle explained with a bit of remorse that he hid very well.

"So Jacob's a vampire now? Is that possible?"

"Apparently, I had only heard of one other case of it and then that vampire/ werewolf committed suicide for what it had become. Luckily, Jake was not suicidal when he awoke. He is at our house right now. He is not like most newborns, bloodthirsty and uncontrollable. He is still like a werewolves, partly. He will visit sometime soon, I hope."

"Right," Charlie sighed.

"I realize that this is a lot to take in, and I appreciate your corporation with it. I think we should leave you alone with your thoughts." I took a deep breath. I wanted to go home with Edward, my job was done, and I wanted to leave desperately.

"Yes, I think I would like that. Bella are you going too?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, you don't have to. I'll order piazza. Go ahead, but try to be home by 11:00, okay?"

"Thanks dad, I love you. Thank you for understanding."

"Anytime, it's just…wow, so much news at once." He sighed loudly and seemed to daze off.

"I know, I went through it once. It is a bit overwhelming. I will be back tonight. Thanks again." I hugged him and I noticed that he hugged back more than usual.

When he released me, he walked over to Edward and surprisingly hugged him too. Edward was a bit taken back, but quickly hugged back.

"Take care of my girl."

"Always," Edward replied simply.

* * *

_**That ch took up 14 pages on word, and was 5265 words long!!!! I hope it was long enough for you. Thanks for all your support and please don't be to mad at me for pulling Charlie into this. puppy dog eyes thanks again!!**_


	26. Understanding

Okay, let me explain everything as thoroughly as I can. First, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in so long. I really am sorry, but again my school work is piling on too much and I am really tired when I get home, so I don't have enough time to write. So, let me say this right now, I AM NOT, I REAPT, NOT QUITING GRAY SKIES FOREVER OR MOVED ON ALMOST! I have just simply decided that it is far simpler to complete the entire story than have to make weekly updates. I am really sorry for the inconvenience, really I am. So I hope that you stick with me through this. I will probably be re-correcting/rewriting these two stories along with this. They won't disappear from but they will be revised most likely in the process. I will be back and the updates will become regular again, I am hoping by the end of next month. Please stick with me and thank you for all of your reviews, really you guys are awesome. I feel awful for disappointing you, but I hope to make it up to you. Thank you again and sorry at the same time.

Hope you understand, Bellacullen1901

Please check out the poll on my profile about the story!!


	27. New Steps and Future Plans

Edward drove home, a bit slower than he drove going to Charlie's, holding my hand the entire time and grinning like an idiot

_**Hello everyone again. I am back up and I almost have the story finished, yeah! This chapter is a bit short and has a lot of fluff, but the next chapter, on my opinion is funny. Thank you so much for your patience and sticking with me. **_

_**Also to check out pics for this story and my other ones, my website is up and running. So go check it out, link on profile. **_

_**There is no music for this chapter, sorry. **_

* * *

Edward drove home, a bit slower than he drove going to Charlie's, holding my hand the entire time and grinning like an idiot. Whether it was because how it had turned out with Charlie or because everyone knew that we were getting married, I was unsure, but I knew that I was feeling too many emotions right now. I was afraid I was going to run Jasper out of the house when we got home.

I was far from relived how it had gone at Charlie's. It meant that I was this closer to getting changed and spending eternity with Edward, but at the same time, my stomach was filled with butterflies and I was as nervous as hell as what was coming. I knew that a huge risk was being taken with telling Charlie and it could be fatal. But I wanted my father to know about everything, I loved him and I wanted him to still be in my life, even if I was a mythical creature of the night.

Even if that meant risking his life, I wanted it. My conscious told me that that was incredibly selfish and rude for Charlie. But at the minute I couldn't convince my self to care.

I sigh deeply as he turned down the road, leading to the meadow where the white house, my future home, sat. Edward leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"Everything will work out, Bella. I know that you are slightly regretting telling Charlie the truth, afraid you are risking his life, but he will be fine. We won't let the Volturi hurt him. You have my promise," his eyes glowed as he scrutinize my reaction to his promise, but all I could focus on was my hands. "I have to admit that I am surprised it went so agreeably." He chuckled as he pulled the key from the ignition and opened the door.

In record time, he was at my door, opening it for me. I realized that he had parked in the garage that they had apparently remodeled. Alice's Porsche was pulling up around the curve, just as Edward scooped me up into his arms. Before I could comprehend what he had done, a gust of wind hit me head on and suddenly ceased as he set me down in his bedroom.

The comforting texture of his black, leather couch could be felt through the thin fabric of my shirt. I watched as he slipped in a CD to the massive, extremely breakable looking player and came to sit next to me.

I leaned against his chest, playing with a few of the buttons on his shirt. He kissed the top of my head, leaving a trail down my neck and across my jaw. My breath became ragged as his lips came in close contact with mine, brushing past them ever so lightly. Then his cool lips pressed against mine with the gentlest of pressure. My arms went to his neck and I pushed myself against his body, trying to close all the space between us.

Instead of pulling away, his hands went to my sides and his fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt. Just as I thought he was going to attempt new ground, he pulled away, his chest rumbling with laughter. "Bella, what you can do to me, I swear you will be the death of me," he mumbled, starting once again making patterns on my neck and jaw with snowy his lips.

I tried to nod, but my mind was else where. "You know how distracting that is," I finally stuttered out.

His only response was once again his laughter. My fingers went back to the buttons of his shirt. I pulled at them slightly and then slipped the top one through the small hole. And then the next one too. After I unbuttoned three more, I lowered my lips to his chest, kissing the exposed skin and making my way up to his collarbone.

"And you said I distracted you. Oh my god, Bella." His hands went into my hair and pulled my face away from his chest.

His eyes shined, a light shade of gold making them even more beautiful. And a new look appeared in them, something that had never been there before, something I couldn't identify myself.

"Why don't we talk? Instead of driving each other insane." He caressed my cheek delicately.

The last thing I wanted to do was stop where this was going, but it was not worth arguing with him. I would just bring this up later tonight.

"Sure." I gave in, knowing that it was probably better. I situated myself, my legs on Edward's lap, instead of wrapped around his waist, and my head lying back on a pillow on the other side of the couch. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Alice suggested something to me. She thinks that we should do a very small wedding. Only family and nothing incredibly expensive, probably something you would enjoy more anyway, and then have a bigger, more extravagant wedding after you are changed." His eyes searched mine while I deliberated it. He began to massage my feet, most likely trying to comfort me. A moan escaped my lips from the feeling of it and I blushed a deep red, hiding my face in the leather.

"I think that is a good idea," I finally got out, "You know that I don't want a big wedding, preferably I would go to Vegas in sweats," I giggled as his hands were lighter against my feet, tickling them.

Alice's voice suddenly screamed up the stairs. "Not happening!"

Ignoring her, I continued. "I am marrying you and that's all that matters."

"Well, then I guess tomorrow we will begin planning. Knowing Alice she will drag us out shopping a few days after. We don't want to waste time. She watching but they could come early and then things would have to speed up." His voice had turned serious and his head ducked, hiding his eyes and I noticed that his hands were tensing on my feet.

"It won't happen like that. Everything will go as planned, I just know it," I whispered, hoping to comfort him, although my voice betrayed me. I knew that I was probably being much too optimistic, but I couldn't help my hope from leaking out. My hands went to his face and tried to trace the plain with the little light that was leaking through the window.

I was unsure of how long we sat there, watching the sun go down in silence. It was a surprise when Alice suddenly appeared in front of us, smiling happily.

"Charlie is beginning to worry. I suggest that you get Bella home soon. And for you Bella, sleep well, because we are going to be busy, very busy tomorrow." She smiled at us and then waved as she danced out of the room, humming the wedding march. "Oh and Bella," she turned around, bouncing back and forth on her heels. "You really need to stop worrying or you will be prematurely gray." With clicking her tongue at me, she skipped off down the stairs.

We stared after her in amazement, chuckling faintly. "She is something. And even though I hate to admit it, she is probably right. You better get me home." He nodded and started to get up.

"Don't look so sad. You know that when you look miserable, it rubs off." I ran my hand along his cheek, tracing the lines under his eyes and lastly, following the trace of his lips. He took my hand and holding it to his mouth, kissed it lightly.

"I'm not sad, just worried, that's all. Come on, I'll get you home." Throwing me on his back, he took off down the stairs and into the jungle of a forest, arriving at my house in no time.

As he stopped in the drive way, I slid off his back, with a little of his help, might I add. He took my hand and led me up to the door. The house was dark and I wondered if he had already gone to sleep. Usually he stayed up, waiting for me to arrive back with Edward.

"He fell asleep in the living room, while watching a movie." Edward whispered, leading me up to the door.

"Apparently it wasn't a very exciting movie," I mumbled as I took the key from under the plant and unlocked the door.

"Phantom of the Opera," he chuckled.

Indeed Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch, almost falling off truly. The credits were on, providing little light. Edward helped me drag him up the steps and put him to bed. He barely noticed that I was using all of my strength to change his sleeping environment. After putting a mumbling Charlie in bed, I took a quick, but through shower and then hurried by the statue of Adonis sprawled across my bed. He smiled as I curled up to his side, bringing him back to life. The stone arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my forehead.

"We have a big planning day tomorrow; you better get a full night of sleep." His face grew sad. "Not to mention, it will be one of your last." He frowned, the creases growing deeper in his face.

"That doesn't matter. If I have you for the rest of eternity then nothing that I lose compares to if I would lose you. Why don't you understand that? I would give up everything for you, for us, including my humanity." I left butterfly kisses around his face, relaxing the lines in his face.

"Shouldn't I be the one trying to comfort you?"

"Who said you had too?" I teased.

"I know that you will give up all of this," his gestured around my room, "and that is what worries me the most. I'm afraid one day you will realize that this isn't what you wanted and you have no way to turn back."

"Do you want the truth? I don't know if it will hurt you and the last thing I want is that. I know that you are already hurting, whether you will admit it to me or not, I know you are."

"I want the whole truth, not sparing my feelings."

"When you returned, I still wanted to be changed, there was no doubt. When you told me you still loved me, I knew that was my only future if I wanted to be with you. Truthfully, I knew that I may regret it, when I was changed, knowing that I had hurt somebody that meant almost as much as you did to me. Plus, I would have to leave everything behind, not that I wouldn't choose to do that for you, but it hurt to know that I would be doing so. But when Jacob was changed, it meant that that one person I knew I would have to leave behind and hurt the most would get to be there with me, for the rest of eternity. That thrilled me more than anything.

"Plus, after telling Charlie, I wouldn't have to leave him alone and in the dark. So I am ready to be changed and I will have no regrets, I know this Edward. Even though it is rushed and unless I want to die," he flinched at the words, "I know I have to do this, but at the same time, it is something that I want more than anything else in this world. Well, besides you." My finger poked him in the chest and he smiled a massive smile that light up the room and warmed my heart.

"So you see you have nothing to worry about. You don't need to bare this burden, ever, there is no reason," I finished, taking a deep breath.

"I see your point and possibly a month ago, the thought of you regretting your future because you had to leave behind Jacob, would have bothered me, but this is something that will make your transition more easy than I have no reason to complain. Now that we have had that discussion, which I didn't plan for tonight, you must sleep, my dear Bella." He kissed lightly on the mouth, painfully slow.

"Sleep now, Bella. No nightmares, only wonderful dreams."

"I can't be having nightmares when I have my angel here with me," I muttered to the dark.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I will hopefully be having chapters up sooner again. Thank you so much for your patience.**_


	28. Wedding Planning is My Personal Hell

An archangel whispering lovely words in my ear was my alarm clock these days, not that I object

_**Here is a long chapter for you, or relatively long. Dress pictures are on my website, link on profile. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and patience. You guys are wonderful!!**_

_**I will probably updating a few of my other stories, because I am home sick, again. But then again, we are having some severe storms, which means the power is going in and out.**_

_**Music: What I Want- Daughtry, Escape- Hoobastank, Smashing Young Man- Collective Soul.**_

_**Anyway on with the story…**_

* * *

An archangel, whispering lovely words in my ear, was my alarm clock these days, not that I object.

Edward had my back tightly presses against his chest while he muttered sweet nothings in to my hair, trying to awake me from my peaceful slumber.

"Bella, we need to get up. Alice texted me earlier and her specific instructions were to be at our house, 10 am sharp. And you know Alice, if we don't obey, well, you never know what will happen." His lopsided grin was the first thing to see as I opened my eyes.

"Do we have to? I mean, it's not like she doesn't already know what are decisions are. Why does she need us there, torturing us, or well me, for hours, when we clearly don't need to be?" I continued ramblings; although most of it probably was slurred together on a count of it was so damn early. Really, why did she have to wake me up on this ungodly hour?

"Well, that's the thing. Apparently, Alice is still having a slight difficulty seeing the future. With Jacob being part of our clan, she doesn't see everything. She gets flickers that involve him, but others times, it just as blank as when he was a werewolf. So really, she doesn't know all of our decisions."

"Then how is she watching for when the Volturi come?" I shrieked.

"For some odd reason, she can see them and all there decisions. They are still coming in about two weeks. It's just once in a while, her visions go blank. Carlisle is trying to determine what is going on, but so far he has no such luck."

"Great, just great," I mumbled, as I detached Edward's arm from around my waist, to grab my toiletries. "I'll be back," I groaned, heading to the bathroom.

I knew that I had taken one last night, but to completely wake up, a shower was in order. Quickly jumping into the shower, I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and drenched my muscles in hot water that steamed the bathroom mirror. Not thinking of my approaching doom of planning with Alice, I finished - relaxed.

Not practically caring what I looked like today, since all my day would consist of was going through loads of magazines and wedding details, I threw on a pair of tattered jeans, my favorite pair, and a dark blue sweatshirt. I left my hair down, swirling around me. With one last look in the mirror, I headed back to Edward.

He smiled at my entrance, and rushed to meet me at the door. "Mmm… you smell so delicious." He brushed the stray hairs away from my face and kissed my temple lovingly.

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Alice restricted me from coming to help plan today. She says I need to go hunting for a few hours. I'm sorry, Bella. But Jacob will be there to keep you company and hopefully Alice… reasonable." He gave me a sympathetic smile. It was quite amazing how his feelings for Jacob had changed since he was changed.

"I figured she wouldn't let you in the house, but I was hoping…" I rested my head against his beige, button-up-shirt, taking in a deep breath of the masculine scent that wafted from his chiseled chest.

"You'll be fine. I made her promise to be nice and actually listen to your ideas and since Jacob will be present the entire time, she probably won't be able to see much." He rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Come on, we better get going." He released everything but my hand and dragged me down-stairs- which was vacant; Charlie must already be on patrol- and out his shiny Volvo.

The drive was peaceful, as it always was. He drove at his normal, bloody fast speed, although I had almost gotten used to it. The trees were just a green and gray blur as we flew past them. It was cloudy again today, but it was supposed to stay dry all day. _Doubtful, _I thought.

Alice was waiting outside, swinging eagerly on the white, porch swing. When the Volvo stopped in front of the house, she jumped up to open my door for me. Instantly, she pulled me into a hug, forcing me to bounce up and down with her, despite my attempt to keep my feet planted firmly on the ground.

"This will be so much fun, Bella. I have everything we need in the living room. Let's get started." By pulling my hand, I had no choice but to start up the white steps, leading to the door. I turned my head, around searching for Edward. He looked a little amused as he leaned against the front of the car. His mouth was twitching as he tried to fight off a smile.

As she forcefully pulled me through the door, he blew me a kiss. "Bye, Edward. Have fun hunting and don't you dare think about trying to stay hidden in the woods, reading my mind." Alice shouted after him.

With one final tug, I was through the door, no longer able to see Edward. Slamming the door shut, and locking the deadbolt, as if that would stop him. She turned back to me, a huge and mischievous smile on her face.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure." I mumbled. My mood had dampened significantly, I hadn't even got to say bye to Edward. I put my face in full pout mode, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ugh, you two act like children too often," she grumbled, as she flung open the door again and yelled for Edward. Before I could even blink, he was in front of me, his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His lips moved against mine in eagerness. I felt his hands, as light as a moth's wings, skim my lower back.

"You two need to get a room!" a deep husky voice sounded behind us, followed by a whistle. Out mouths broke apart and I blushed as I found Emmett and Jacob leaning against the door frame, engrossed at our display of affection.

"Hey, Eddie, are you going hunting?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes," his teeth grinded, whether it was from the idea of Emmett joining him and most likely teasing him the entire way or from the two of them interrupting, possibly one of the best farewell kisses we had ever shared, I was unsure. I knew I peeved because of the latter one.

"Can I come? I took Jake yesterday, but I am in a major mood for some grizzly bear." He grinned playfully at Edward.

While Edward grumbled about wanting to go alone and Emmett begging to come, I wondered about how it had gone yesterday. What had Jake thought of hunting for the first time? How was he taking his new lifestyle? I looked up to meet his eyes, which were staring at me. They connected and it was like he could see the question in my eyes.

He mouth, "I'm fine".

I nodded and tried my hardest to look away. His gaze was too intense.

"Fine, Emmett! You can come. Let's just go!" Edward finally gave in, audibly groaning. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered that he loved me in my ear. "I will return at six o'clock sharp. Be good, my love." And with one last soft kiss on the lips, he was gone, as was Emmett.

"Okay, now can we start," Alice whined beside me, bounding from one foot to another.

"Yeah, yeah, guess we should." I made my way into the living room, which at the moment looked more like someone threw up white in it. The couches and floors and walls were completely covered in magazines and posters, papers and portfolios, white, blue, gold, and green fabrics laid amongst the tables. As I peered into the kitchen, I saw tons of place settings and models of cakes.

"Oh my god, Alice. Where in the hell did you get all of the… crap?"

"First of all, I wouldn't call it 'crap'. Second of all, you must remember that I have had a few weddings and Rosalie… well too many to count. Esme also had one and once in a while her and Carlisle renew their vowels and such. So in the past, we have had plenty of experience and we keep _everything_." She flopped down on the open chair.

I noticed that Esme and Rosalie sat, whispering in the corner, holding paper samples in their hands. Jasper sat in the opposite corner, a thick volume in his hands, glasses on his nose.

"Come sit down, Bella. You too Jacob, your helping too, remember." Alice patted the couch next to here, where two open seats were available, amongst all of the wedding planning 'stuff'.

"I see you recruited Jasper too," mumbled Jacob.

"Hey, I had no choice. I am just here to give my opinion on something. Like when Bella tries on a few of the wedding dresses." He never looked up from his book as he spoke.

My mouth dropped. Had she really gotten me dresses to _try on?!_

"Don't worry, Bella. They are just trials. If you don't like them, we return them." She smiled up from the bridal magazine she held in her hands.

"I think I am going to be sick," I muttered. Jacob put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Bella. Now first things to plan. Your dress. We will deal with all the other little details later." She gave me a reassuring look and pulled me into the dining room, happily bouncing the entire way.

My mouth fell open at the dining room because it too had been transformed, covered in materials and booklets of whites and tans and blue and gold's. Dresses hung from wires attached to the ceiling, making it almost impossible to see anything past the one in front of you.

"Oh my god, Alice. Where in the hell did you get all these? Am I supposed to try every one of these on? You have so got to be kidding me?" random words stumbled out of my mouth as I took in the sight.

All that was in view was white lace and embroidery, satin and smooth fabrics. Most of the dresses were indeed beautiful, perfect, made for someone on the runaway, not for me. Definitely not for me.

"Of course they are all for you, Bella. Really who else would I get them for?" she asked, sarcastically. "So I give you one and then, Rosalie and I take you into the room across from this to change. Once you are in the dress, we show your judges and they get their input too. Any questions?" she waited for about a second, not giving me any time to think of something witty before continuing. "Good, okay. Let's get started."

The first dress she took off the wire was gorgeous indeed, but it looked expensive, something that those Italian models would wear or Rosalie, take your pick. It was extremely long; the trail was something that I would trip over tons of times, no doubt about that. It was strapless and the upper part, covering my chest, or what I had of it, was covered in sparkles and beads, fastened to the supple fabric.

The dress was smooth and thin and little, clear beads, as found on the top, were also scattered about the dress. It was plain and not snowy white, but tanned a bit. I have to admit it, although I wouldn't to Alice, but I loved it. I felt like… a princess in the dress, a feeling that had never occurred to me.

The rest of the morning and on to the afternoon continued like that. With me trying on dresses and then showing it off to my audience. I would turn different ways, giving them new views, while Alice and Rosalie talked it up and debated with ones were out and which one were put in the "maybe pile".

After five dresses and being pricked and looked over millions of time, I lost count of how many they put me in. Finally, we had chosen three that we all agreed upon and for that accomplishment, I deserved a break.

Still in one of the dresses, one of my favorites and one of the three in the "maybe pile", I crashed on the couch, the dress blowing up around me.

This one was long, but didn't have a horribly elongate train, which I highly preferred. It included straps, even though they were incredibly thin, it was something to hold it up. The upper part of the dress was covered with small beads in the shapes of flowers. Then the rest was of the dress was covered in a sheer fabric over a thicker, satin. A single strip of gold ribbon tied around to the back, and according to Alice the gold would match their bridesmaid's dresses.

My head lolled back and I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe if I fell asleep I could escape this hell that was involving me until Edward came home to save me. Rosalie and Alice were babbling crazily with Esme about other wedding details. Jacob sat beside me, his arm around my shoulder.

And then of course he had to interrupt my quiet time.

"Hey, Bella. What about this dress. I think it would… you would look lovely in this. I can guarantee that all eyes will be on you." He grinned a goofy grin and I stole the magazine out of his hands.

The minute my eyes focused on the dress, they bulged and my mouth dropped. The dress was… extremely skimpy. There was no way I would wear that, not to just my wedding but anywhere, practically in public.

The light fabric covered each arm, draping off from the shoulder, off a line of pearls. They hung around you neck, trying in the back. From the top of my neck, two pieces of see through fabric hung down to slightly cover the woman's chest. The dress was long and the legs were almost completely covered. I could clearly see why Jacob enjoyed the dress, but how dare he suggest that I wear it, whether he was kidding or not.

Rolling up the magazine, I attacked his head with it, smacking his head this way and that. His barely tried to stop me, his was laughing to hard to take hold of my hands or even yell at me.

"There's another one in there you might like too, I'm just saying." He got out between breaths of laughter. I stole the magazine back and obeyed.

And just as I thought the next dress was about the same. Completely inappropriate for any wedding. It more looked like a clubbing outfit rather than a wedding dress. A strapless corset covered your back and chest and then a mini skirt, which didn't have much to it either, was about the dress. Besides the string of ruffles that weaved around your leg and the hem of the skirt.

"Jacob," I let out a huff of air as I hit him one more time in the chest before tossing the magazine over the back of the couch. "That's it, you are off dress duty." I let my head roll back once more and tried, tried is the key word there, to ignore Jacob and his fits of giggles.

"Aww, come on Bella. You have to admit that Edward would like it too." And that comment only made him laugh more.

"I expected this type of behavior from Emmett, not you Jacob, really."

After my incident with Jacob, Alice resumed our discussions. And my final choice was the one I had been wearing last. It went perfect with the bridesmaids' dresses that Alice and Rose had already chosen, plus I approved of it also. Jasper and Carlisle agreed with just about anything to get out of the room.

After changing out of the most likely million dollar dress, I didn't even want to see a price tag, Alice sent me up to Edward's room. Apparently, he was coming home within the next few minutes, which meant that we had indeed spent most of the entire day deciding on wedding dresses.

I crashed on large bed, the plush sheets wrinkling on impact. I scooted myself up to the pillows and closed my eyes, wanting nothing more for sleep to take over.

My wish must have come true because, what seemed like ten minutes later, a cold hand fluttered on my cheek and my angel's voice hovered above me.

"Bella, love, wake up darling." His words tickled my ear and I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle.

"I know your awake, Bella. Don't make me prove it further." Usually when he had to do so, it worked out just fine for me. So I kept my eyes closed and snuggled in closer to his stone chest. He let out a muffled groan and I smiled in my "sleep".

"You're asking for it my love." And before I could make another devious move, his hands were tickling my sides.

My eyes flew open and I let out a playful scream as he ran his hand along my stomach. "Ahh, ple- please… Eddie!" I screamed. My breath was ragged and I tried once again to beg for him to stop.

His hands halted and he switched our positions in a flash. He was straddling my waist, his knees on either side of my waist. Normally, my heart would be fluttering about now, but I was still trying to calm my breathing. His choice of position was not helping that.

"What did you call me again, _Isabella_?" his face was inches from mine, his lips within my reach if he had not had my wrists pinned down.

My eyes traveled down his body, resisting his gaze. His top three buttons on his shirt had been unbuttoned, giving me a sensational view of his chest as he kneeled over me.

My breathing and heart rate had finally calmed down from his tickling, but was ragged once again from our current arrangement. My chest was heaving up and down and I noticed that Edward's eyes tried, but failed miserably, to keep themselves plastered on my face instead of watching its movement.

He leaned in closer and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he lowered his lips to my ear. "You never answered my question," he whispered, before kissing the spot behind my ear. His lips lingered there for a minute then continued down my neck and across my collarbone.

My breathing was past being controllable when his quick and slender fingers unbuttoned the top button of my blouse and kissed the exposed skin.

He released my wrists, letting them lay on the bed, while his hands were busy. One braided into my hair, the other lingering over the pale skin unclothed.

"Edward? When… did you change your mind?" I managed to get out, my voice thick with a new, uncovered emotion.

"I didn't." he moved his lips from my neck up to my chin and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before falling on the bed beside me. "I just have fun teasing you, and to be quite frank, I don't think that you minded. Because I positively didn't." his eyes gleamed down at me and even in the dark, they were easily visible.

"You don't play fair." I whispered, my voice still ragged.

"Never said I did." He absentmindingly started to play with my hair, curling it around his finger, then releasing it and repeating the process.

"Why don't you take a quick nap, Bella. I will have Alice call Charlie and let him know where you are. Sleep my Bella."

My eyes automatically obeyed and I fell into a deep, yet peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**So there was a bit of fluff and a little funny in there. I will hopefully have the next one up soon, thanks again and don't forget to look at the dresses on my profile. **_


	29. Dark Creatures Will Forever Haunt Me

_**Okay, I finally got sometime to write again. I'm sorry for the delay yet again, but my schedule has been hectic and never ending. I know this isn't the longest chapter, but it's something and I think that many of you will like the content. Things get a little more heated, just a bit. **_

_**Also thank you for your reviews, really guys, you blow me away and your PM too. And thank you to Julia- who's screen name I am unaware of- for sending me an especially warming email. You have no idea how much that helps me write. **_

_**Go check out the play list and items used in this story on my website- link on profile. **_

* * *

_In front of me stood three tall figures, heads bowed, and bodies concealed in dark cloaks that hid their faces and every other bit of skin except the bit of their hands. _

_I stood not three feet from the figure… my killers. My wrists were pinned to one another with thick, binding rope. My feet were too secured together, as if I would try to run away from the creatures of my worst nightmares. _

_I lay on a hard, wooden platform, raised slightly off the cement ground. I did not dare to move, even wiggle the least. There was no use, they would kill me, here and now, and no one was here to save me. No one. Not a soul would hear my screams in the jet black cellar located somewhere deep in the forest. _

_As they converged on me, surrounding my sides, more pale figures entered the room and too knelled by the platform. _

_There was a murmur of talk, too fast and too quiet for my human ears to catch a word of the whispers. And before I knew what their decision was, a face bent to my neck and fiercely bit down._

_Soon after the first bite, every other figure bent their heads to my skin, whether it was my leg or my stomach, or my arm. A tugging sensation was felt on every surface of my body and realized they would suck me dry. _

_And just as the thought occurred to me, the darkness swallowed me whole. The last __name that flashed to my mind was Edward and it was the last thing to ever leave my lips._

"Bella! Bella! Love, please wake up!" someone, with cold hands, was strenuously shaking my shoulders.

I awoke with start, my eyes flashing around me, looking for the dark creatures. None could be found.

The one soul in the room was my angel. I threw my face into his chest as I sobbed, the emotion finally clouding over my mind. The graphic images flashed back and forth in my head, the sensations still aroused.

"Shh… Bella. Calm my, love. You are safe." Edward chanted over and over in my ear. He kissed away the tears that still streamed down my cheeks, but less were falling by the second and I could sense my mind calming tranquilizing itself.

"That's right dear. There is no need for such tears. I am here and I love you and nothing will ever happen to you, understand?" his eyes lowered to mine as he caressed my cheek.

The least I could do was nod at the moment, but that was enough for him. He waited patiently while I completely settled down, my tears drifting into quiet, tearless sobs, and then those too ceased soon enough.

"Do you wish to tell me what your dream was about? You were screaming out my names towards the end and you kept mumbling the entire time. Your body was trembling too.

"You don't have to talk about it if you wish not too, I was just pondering what on earth could make you so… terrorized," he finished off with a sigh, but then continued. "I know that you still had nightmares about when I would… leave you… again, but I thought you had overcome that fear. Since, even when you did have those… nightmares, they never generated a reaction like what just happened."

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts, before reliving my dream with Edward. I explained every detail to him, although I would have rather given him the quick, flat out version and immediately forgotten that I had ever dreamt such a thing, I knew he would not let it go so easily.

"Oh, Bella. You know that I would never leave you like that." he hugged me to his chest and I could feel his jaw clench as he spoke again. "They would, and will never, get their hands on you. Ever, Bella. You don't need to be spending your last few dreams on them. They will not touch you, Bella. Alice is watching them 24/7, every movement, every decision, and every little thing worth the slightest worth." He kissed my head lovingly.

"You need not worry, Love. You have the best protectors here. We all would fight for you, always and forever."

"I know that, but it doesn't make me any less frighten. The fear, it will always be there, even after I am a vampire, probably. And it's not just for me, for my life, Edward. That is in small comparison to yours or Alice's or even Jake's. For matter of fact, any of your family, soon to be mine too." The wedding thoughts scattered around again and my stomach twisted into knots at the very thought.

"Just enjoy your last few days as a human, Bella. Don't have nightmares, think of your upcoming journey, the wedding, an eternity with me, _the wedding night.." _his breath tickled my ear and I felt a tremble of pleasure shoot down my spine as his hand pushed up the hem of my shirt so his cold, bare hand could caress the exposed skin there.

My breath came in a wild gasp as his lips connected with mine. They moved in sync with one another and I couldn't help but tighten my arms around his neck, my back arching to be closer to his body.

We were crossing his well planned and usually harshly enforced boundaries. He did not stop me as I pulled myself closer; too where earth collided with all the space in between and my tongue lightly traced his cold, perfect lips.

And just as his tongue too traced my lips, he pulled away, sighing loudly.

"I would say I'm sorry for crossing your lines again, but I'm not." I smiled smugly.

"I should be sorry that you tried and succeeded, might I add, to cross those lines, but I too agree that I'm not sorry. That was ultimately the greatest, most pleasurable kiss we have ever shared. I hope there is more where that comes from." He kissed my forehead as my heart beat erratically.

"You should go take a shower. Alice wants to plan a few more details with you, finalize a few things here and there. Then after that, you are free from wedding chores." He unlatched my arms from his neck and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, swiftly.

"Will you please stay with me today, pretty please?" I gave him a pouty lip and surprised me as he bent his face with mine, to kiss my bottom lip, slightly taking it into his mouth. I moaned quietly as he released my lips from his.

No, surprise was not a good enough word to describe my astonishment of what he just did.

He smiled a bit too largely- I probably just inflated his ego even further- at my expression that stated that I was about to swoon at his actions.

"Actually, Alice already informed me that she wanted me too stay, to help plan too. Not to mention, that she thinks you will be in a better mode and more willing to help if I am by your side. And clearly, I think she is right." He kissed me once more on my cheek, before picking me up and carrying me bride style over to the bathroom door.

As he set me on the hardwood floor and turned me away from him, pushing me through the wooden door, I wished I had the courage to ask him if he would have the pleasure to join me, in the shower, that was.

* * *

_Oh, Tell me you are here_

_That you will watch over me forever_

_Oh, take hold of my heart_

_Show me you will love me forever_

_-Forever- Firefly_

_**Tell me what you thought. You know the drill- win/win.**_


	30. Slideshow of the Past

_**Okay, I just couldn't keep this going, so this will be the last chapter and then I will post the epilogue. Then this story will be finished. Sorry about this mostly being a summary, I just had a writer's block and wanted this story to be done so I can focus on FILBT and GSF. Also I am planning on writing two more stories. So here it is. Sorry again. **_

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as my back came to rest against the supple leather of Edward's or as of recently, our, sofa. Tonight was the night. Not my wedding day or the wedding night or even the day Alice expected the Volturi to arrive. Tonight was the night Edward would change me. The night we could officially be together forever.

As I tried to relax, my mind was reliving my whole life, images flashing before my eyes. Partially this last week. Alice, as promised, planned almost the entire wedding. Sticking to my suggestions and limitations, that is.

As asked, the wedding was quite small, especially for Alice. Although, she begged me till I caved that she could plan a more expensive and bigger wedding after I had recovered from my change.

The day went off without a hitch. I didn't trip going down the aisle. Never stuttered or let my tears stand in my way while reciting my vowels, binding Edward and I together. I wore the dress we had originally chosen and Rosalie and Alice looked beyond stunning in their strapless, golden bridesmaids dresses. My parents, including Phil and the Denali clan were the only ones to attend the wedding. And of course, the rest of the Cullen Family, including Jacob.

And as for the wedding night… well, let's say that Edward kept his promise there too. It was one of the most magical nights of my human life, possibly even the best of all.

Edward promised me that after I had awoken from my change and we had resolved everything with the Volturi, that he would whisk me away for our honeymoon. Now where that would be and what it would include was beyond me. He and Alice were keeping their mouths shut. Even my new found seductive persuasion could not loosen Edward's lips on that secret.

Charlie and I had seemed to bond even further this past week. We spoke often of our relationship after I was changed into a vampire. I told him that as soon as I was under my bloodlust was under control or at least somewhat manageable, we would visit. Until then, Esme offered to bring him cooked meals a few times a week, so he didn't leave off pizza the rest of his life. Emmett and Alice also offered their services by visiting him every week, Alice more often than Emmett.

Everything was going smoothly, or as smoothly as it possibly could with the weight of the world pushing down on us. Even though life was complicated, I wouldn't change it or do anything differently if I got the chance again. I loved Edward and that was all that mattered in the end.

And as if he knew that my mind was centered on him, I felt the familiar cool arms weave themselves around my waist.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

"About you," I murmured.

"Good thoughts I hope."

"Of course. I don't think that there is something that I wrongly about you. You're too perfect. All too perfect," I muttered more to myself than Edward.

"If I haven't told you enough, you're pretty perfect too. Absolutely flawless in my book, actually."

"I will be in a few days anyway. Which reminds me that you still have a promise to fulfill." I turned around in his arms so that I could clearly see his porcelain like face more clearly.

"I thought I did that already. I'm assuming you still recall our wedding night," he grinned down at me as he began covering my face in kisses, working his way down my neck and my collarbone. My v-neck blouse gaining him more access.

I knew that he was trying to steer away the subject that I was attempting to broach. But it was a little hard to deny his procrastinating when he tried to delay what he knew had to be happening, in this way.

"Edward!" I gasped as he nipped at my weak spot that he had recently found on my neck. "Not that I'm not completely enjoying this, but we really must get to the matter at hand. The one that you are trying desperately to ignore ri…." He covered his mouth with mine, running his tongue along my lower lip. I almost lost all my resistance there.

"Edward." What I meant to come out in a strong, reasoning tone was turned into a moan as Edward lips began to travel lower.

"Fine, Fine. I give in. I know you realize I am trying to distract you, but I… I'm just having a hard time believing that it's time to change you. That these are you last human moments. And really, I'm waiting for you to back out right now," he admitted with a shameful tone.

"Edward, you know that I want this. Having you for the rest of eternity is only possible if you change me. I love you, Edward." I kissed him lightly on the lips, savoring the feel.

"I love you too, Bella. With all my heart. And I promise that I will not screw this up, us up. It will all work out in the end. I can feel it."

I nodded, knowing what he meant by his gut feeling.

Pulling my legs up in one hand and holding me closely to his chest with his other, Edward carried me over to our bed, settling me down amongst the pillows. My breathing began to become heavy and I couldn't calm it.

This could be my last necessary breaths. I seemed to suck in more after that thought. Realizing that freaking out or even showing panic at this moment would not help the situation any. Most likely, Edward would try to back out again.

I swallowed heavily and turned to my angel next to me. Edward was running his hands, soothingly through my hair, trying to calm me and at the same time, memorize all of my scent he could.

He kissed up my neck, stopping at me ear. I felt his teeth barely graze my ear lobe. I shivered at the feeling. I could do this, I could, and I would.

Edward would be by me the whole time. He would help me thought the pain of the transformation. I tried to slow my breathing and calm myself, but nothing worked.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. We can find another way; I promise I won't let them hurt you. I won't do this if you are having any regrets." He traced a pattern down my arm.

"No, I have too. Please I want this. I am just scared, a bit. But I get eternity with you, that's all I need to get me through this. Now, come on, we just had this discussion a minute ago."

"Bella…" I cut him off.

"Edward, please just bit me. If you don't, who knows if you ever will. We don't have time to discuss this entire over again._ They_ are arriving in four days exactly and Alice had no way of knowing if they could come a day earlier.

"Please just do it. I will be fine. As long as you are beside me, I can get through this, okay. We both can and will," I whispered frantically, clutching his face in my palm.

He drew in a deep breath. "Okay, are you ready, Bella? Right now?"

"Yes, I love you, Edward. Always remember that, Edward, no matter what happens, I love you," I kissed him deeply, not letting him respond. His tongue traced the line of my lips. He let go and I drew in ragged breaths.

"I love you too, Bella. I won't hurt you, okay? You trust me, right?"

"Of course, you will be fine."

"Ready?"

"Yes." My swallow was audible.

He bent down to my neck. I felt his lips trace up and down and nostrils inhaling deeply. He kissed me lightly, and then he was opened his mouth to bite down. His teeth sunk into my flesh and blood pooled around the wound. And just as soon as he bit down, his teeth were pulled out.

My mind began to fade, my eyes becoming hazy with internal fog. Barely aware of what was going on around me, I felt another familiar pinch at my wrists and ankles. And then Edward's silky voice was floating around me. It seemed to bounce around in my head, not registering what he was saying.

Then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_**Remember there will be an epilogue and the pictures of the dresses are on my website. Link on Profile**_.


End file.
